Una Historia Diferente, La Piedra Filosofal
by Jannie Potter
Summary: ¿Y si los padres de Harry nunca murieron y tuviera una hermana? ¿Y si la familia Malfoy fueran amigos de los Potter y los Weasley?. ¿Y si a Sirius nunca lo encarcelaron? ¿Y si Harry hubiera conocido a Hermione en el Jardin de niños? ¿Como seria la vida de Harry Potter si nunca perdio a su familia? Este es el primer año de Harry Potter.
1. El Niño Que Vivio

Un hombre encapuchado recorría las frías calles del Valle de Godric en busca de la casa de las únicas personas que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo y habían salido vivitos y coleando tantas veces.

"Esta vez no escaparan tan fácilmente. Esta vez le daré donde más le duele al Potter ese y a su esposa impura. Esta vez les arrebatare la felicidad que los dos estaban buscando durante tantos años. Esta vez les daré en su punto débil. Esta vez tomare a su hijo, así me cueste la vida, pero claro, el gran Lord Voldemort no va a morir así de fácil, eso es seguro"

-que buen disfraz señor-dijo el niño que venia vestido de duende admirando la túnica del hombre.

-aléjate de mi niñito impuro-dijo el hombre con su voz seseante y escalofriante que le helo las entrañas al niño. Como alma que lleva el diablo salió a correr a todo lo que su túnica larga lo dejaba, pero aquel hombre era más rápido que el. De la manga de su túnica saco una rama, más una varita, y con un giro y un rayo verde que llego a toda velocidad al pequeño, termino con la inocente y joven vida, el ya no volvería a casa a contar sus caramelos junto a su mama para este Halloween, Lord Voldemort acababa de destruir otra familia más-ahora tendré que quemar la túnica-susurro el hombre como si fuera una terrible tragedia mientras la mujer, que deduzco fue la madre de aquel pequeño, se acercaba buscándolo y gritaba desesperada al ver su inocente cuerpecito de cinco años desparramado en el suelo, quieto y pálido. El hombre que parecía serpiente, admiraba esa escena con sus ojos rojos y sus pupilas negras verticales, adoraba la desesperación en las personas, adoraba quitarles lo que más amaban, tal como lo habían hecho con el cuando era niño.

Sin despegarse de su tarea siguió caminando, hasta que al final de la cuadra vio la casa con un adorno de una Snitch en la entrada. Esa era la casa de Potter, no había duda alguna. Entro como si se tratara de su casa y con toda la galantería que poseía paso por el jardín que rebosaba de hojas secas y crujientes que el hombre de aquella casa había decidido no recoger en los últimos dos días por pura pereza, o por querer pasar tiempo con su hijo de apenas un año.

Con un giro de su varita la puerta se abrió…ya no había marcha atrás para los habitantes de aquella casa. Lord Voldemort los había encontrado, ya tenían que enfrentarse al destino.

James Potter, un hombre de unos veinte años, quizás más, con cabello negro, ojos avellanados escondidos detrás de unas gafas de marco redondo, jugaba con su pequeño hijo en la sala de su casa en el Valle de Godric. El pequeño, de al menos un año de vida, con ojos verdes esmeralda destellantes y brillantes, además de cabello negro como la noche, idéntico al de su padre, reía encantado enseñando sus encías sin dientes cuando las lucecitas salían de la varita de su padre, que igualmente reía encantado al ver a su primogénito reírse. Su esposa, Lily Potter, que al igual que su esposo aparentaba unos veinte años, quizás más, de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes, estaba sentada en la silla individual de la casa, leyendo la historia de Hogwarts por millonésima vez en su vida.

El crujir de la puerta alerto al matrimonio. Se giraron sigilosamente a ver quien había entrado. Usualmente James pensaría que había sido Sirius. Pero era imposible, el estaba recogiendo dulces con Bill, el hijo mayor de los Weasley. Lily fue la primera en asomarse a la ventana, por el patio venia un hombre con una capucha negra, que detuvo su marcha para ver a la mujer. Sonrió con sorna y siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡James es Voldemort!-grito Lily brincando de la silla tan rápido como pudo. James le entrego el bebe a su esposa tan rápido como pudo. El pequeño bebe dejo de reír, ya que el también parecía darse cuenta de que la situación era seria, más allá de su conocimiento del mundo, ya que no había salido de la casa más que para ir a la casa de los Weasley a jugar con los hijos de aquella familia, e ir a casa de su tío Sirius a jugar con su primo, además que tenia a su hermanita en casa, no necesitaba salir para mucho.

-¡Lily sube con el bebe, te amo no lo olvides!-dijo el hombre alarmado. Un ligero "Tac" se escucho, la puerta de afuera la habían abierto.

-¡No me voy sin ti James!-respondió la mujer.

-¡Mujer no es tiempo para discusiones!-grito el desesperado-¡No quiero que mueran esta bien, vete, yo estaré bien, los veo en un rato!-le dio un beso corto en los labios de la pelirroja que tanto tiempo le había tomado conquistar, no planeaba perderla así de fácil.

-te amo-susurro la pelirroja antes de correr a toda velocidad al piso superior de la casa. Freno a toda velocidad y corriendo con el bebe se acerco al sofá y le tiro la varita a su esposo-sin esto te va a matar-el hombre sonrió y la mujer subió corriendo antes de que se escuchara un segundo "Tac" y una explosión cruzara la sala.

-*Protego*-grito James para protegerse de unas piezas de la puerta que volaron por toda la casa-¿No te enseñaron a tocar Tom?-pregunto el hombre pelinegro sonriendo con burla.

El hombre de la capucha subió una de sus blancas manos y se retiro la capa de la cabeza. Era blanco, casi como un fantasma, con ojos rojos y pupilas negras, bien podía ser un hibrido entre una serpiente y un humano.

-veo que estas más feo cada vez que te veo. Los muggles no son tan malos ¿Sabias? Puedo conseguirte una cirugía plástica, yo pago no te preocupes-continuo el hombre provocando a él recién llegado.

-y a ti ¿No te han enseñado a cerrar la bocota Potter? *Expulso*-dijo el hombre con la varita en alto

-*Protego*-respondió James alzando la varita rápidamente y bloqueando el hechizo que se disparaba hacia el.

-*Sectusempra*-grito Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas dándole de lleno al pecho de James. Todo su cuerpo se lleno de cortes profundos que empezaron a sangrar-un Potter fuera, dos más hacen falta-dijo el hombre pasando por desapercibido que James tenia la varita en la mano y se curaba los cortes de a poco.

Una pelirroja se encontraba sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeño bebe. Rogaba a los cielos que el hechizo que había escuchado de los labios de Voldemort hubiera fallado y no le hubiera dado a su esposo, pero sabía que eso era mucho pedir.

-Harry, no olvides que mama y papa te aman-susurro la mujer apretando al bebe que se quedaba mirándola con sus ojitos verdes sin saber que era lo que pasaba.

Lily giro la mirada a la puerta, donde se veía una sombra pasar, era el momento de la verdad. Una segunda explosión sonó en la casa y la puerta del cuarto de Harry salió a volar al otro lado del cuarto.

-dame al bebe y nadie saldrá herido-dijo Voldemort apuntándole al pequeño con la varita. Lily lo apretó contra su pecho e intento buscar la varita en su bolsillo. Que tonta había sido, era la única bruja experimentada que olvidaba la varita en el baño.

-ni lo sueñes Tom. Tómame a mi pero deja a mi bebe en paz-respondió ella valientemente. Voldemort soltó una risita y se quedo mirándola, pero la pelirroja no flaqueaba en su decisión.

-muy bien, dos por uno, amo las promociones tan fáciles-dijo el hombre sin quitar la varita de donde la tenia-*AVADA KEDABRA*-el rayo verde salió disparado de la varita del hombre.

Lily apretó a Harry contra su pecho esperando el impacto que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos, y justo frente a ella se materializaba un escudo con tonalidad rosada que bloqueaba completamente el rayo verde. Voldemort volteo a mirar pero ella negó con la cabeza diciendo "no soy yo". El hechizo se empujaba a hacia atrás hasta que termino explotándole en la cara a Voldemort, haciendo que desapareciera.

James apenas terminaba de curarse las heridas cuando recordó que aun tenía a su familia enfrentándose a un maniaco desquiciado. Aun estaba muy débil para levantarse así que hiso lo que parecía más conveniente.

-*Expecto Patronum*-dijo moviendo la varita-Remus, Sirius, necesito que vengan inmediatamente. Voldemort nos encontró y algo me dice que fue la rata de Pettigrew la que le dijo donde estábamos. Sirius, por favor trae una de las pociones rellena sangre y otra para recargar energía, por favor, Lily y Harry está en peligro-el ciervo se materializo y salió cabalgando a toda velocidad por lo poco que quedaba de la puerta, y antes de que James pudiera decir "aush" Sirius y Remus estaban en la puerta de su casa con caras de preocupados que no podían con ellas.

-Re…Remus, sube las escaleras, Voldemort subió por Harry, protégelo por favor-pidió el pelinegro agarrándose una de las heridas que se había reabierto.

Harry lloraba mientras Lily no le quitaba la mirada al lugar donde hace unos segundos estaba el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo, y ahora ni su capa quedaba, solo restos de cenizas, como si se hubiera quemado.

-ya Harry, no llores mi bebe hermoso-dijo ella limpiándose sus propias lagrimas de alegría al tiempo que lo hacia con las de Harry. El pequeño se llevo una de sus manitas a la frente, donde tenía una extraña cicatriz que brillaba con un amarillo brillante. Y después de cerrarse dejo de brillar. La cicatriz tenia forma de rayo, de la misma forma que se hacia con la varita cuando un hechizo asesino se producía.

-¿Lily, Harry, están bien?-pregunto Remus que pasaba por el hueco en donde antes había una puerta-Dios que gusto verlos bien-dijo el licántropo abrazando a quien había sido su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-a mi también me da un gusto enorme verte Remus, yo pensaba que no iba a salir de esta, sobretodo porque soy la única bruja que se le ocurre dejar su varita en el baño-respondió ella sonriendo para aliviar el ambiente-¿Y James?-

-esta abajo con Sirius. Sufrió un hechizo Sectusempra y tiene que tomar una poción para rehabilitar su sangre, y otra para rellenar energías-respondió Remus sonriéndole a la pelirroja. El pequeño bebe estiro sus brazos a él hombre que más que feliz lo tomo en sus brazos y bajo junto a Lily.

-Lily, que gusto que los dos estén bien-dijo James cuando vio a Remus bajar con su pequeño hijo y a Lily detrás de él.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir uno de sus comentarios estúpidos unos agentes del ministerio entraron junto con los reporteros, el ministro, y uno que otro chismoso.

Desde ese momento, Harry James Potter había dejado de ser un bebe normal, ahora era "El Niño que Vivió"…

**BUENO POR AHORA ESO ES TODO. PARA LOS QUE YA ME CONOCEN TAMBIÉN ESTOY EN OTRA PAGINA DE FICS, ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTABA PUBLICADA ALLI PERO CON DEMASIADOS ERRORES QUE TENGO QUE CORREGIR E IRE CORRIGIENDO CON EL TIEMPO EN POTTERFICS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NOS LEEREMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO**


	2. La Niña Nueva

Los rayos de la luz entraban por la habitación de aquella casa que parecía sostenerse por magia. Varias chimeneas asomaban por su techo, y parecía que las habitaciones habían sido agregadas cada vez que se necesitaba. En el último piso, una habitación cubierta de empapelado naranja con una inscripción que decía "Chudley Cannons" y donde habían animaciones moviéndose de un lado al otro. La luz pasaba por las ventanas molestando a un pequeño pelirrojo y a un pelinegro que dormían tranquilamente.

-te dije que cerraras las cortinas-susurro el pelinegro revolviéndose en su cama

-era tu turno de cerrarlas Potter-respondió el pelirrojo acomodándose la almohada en la cabeza-además tu mama va a subir en tres…dos…uno-

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS DESPIERTATE!-grito una mujer desde el primer piso de la casa despertando a los Potter y a los Weasley de un tiro.

-¡Voy mama!-respondió Harry rascándose los ojos. Agarro la toalla de uno de los baúles en frente de la cama y se metió al baño completamente enojado por haber sido despertado así de mal.

A los diez minutos salió el pequeño de cuatro años con una camisa de Donkey Kong negra, una pantaloneta de jean y unos converse negros.

-arriba Weasley-dijo Harry empujando a su mejor amigo fuera de la cama. Esos dos habían sido amigos desde que habían nacido. Compartieron cuna, juguetes, sus primeras palabras, eran hermanos hijos de otros fulanos.

-déjame dormir, él que tiene que ir al jardín de niños no soy yo-respondió Ronald empujándole la mano a su amigo. Harry se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta antes de que su mama le gritara otra vez.

Con paso lento bajo las escaleras, ya que eran demasiado altos para el y tenia que bajar casi saltando, y eso que el pediatra decía que era muy alto para su edad igual que Ron, él no se comía ese cuento, porque si de verdad lo fuera no tendría que saltar las escaleras.

-ya llegue-susurro Harry cuando toco el piso de la sala. Allí lo estaban esperando su mama, la señora Weasley, su padre y Ginny.

-buenos días-dijeron todos sonriéndole al pequeño. Harry movió una de las sillas y se brinco, lastimosamente para él era la silla del lado de Ginny, eran casi como hermanos pero ella tenia esa fobia de andar siempre pegada a él.

-miren que linda pareja hacen Ginny y Harry-susurro la señora Weasley poniendo las manos en la cara.

-si, es como dice la tradición de los Potter, todos los hombres Potter se casaran con pelirrojas-dijo James agarrando a su esposa de la cintura.

-hacen linda pareja. Pero a mi me gustaría más una castaña para Harry, James. Eso de la tradición de la familia no es tan bonito-susurro Lily imaginándose a sus futuros nietos con cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-si, seria el primer Potter en romper la tradición-respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno suficiente de eso, apenas tienen cuatro años. Vamos Harry, vas a llegar tarde-dijo Lily agarrando a su hijito de la mano.

Un buen tiempo después llegaron al Londres muggle, donde James dejo a Harry en el jardín de niños y se fue a trabajar. Harry siguió su rutina normal. Entro al salón, dejo su maleta de WWE en los casilleros para los niños de la clase y se sentó en la ultima silla, ultima fila, nadie enfrente suyo, nadie a su lado, así le gustaba más, no quería que su magia se descontrolara en medio de la clase porque alguien lo enojo.

-bueno niños hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante-dijo la profesora sonriéndole a todos los pequeños que no se atrevían a decir nada, solo por miedo a que Dudley Dursley les hiciera algo-¿Quieres que te presente yo misma o lo haces tu?

-yo lo hare, muchas gracias-respondió la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado. Traía un vestido rosado, zapatos de charol que combinaban además de que su cabello castaño tenía un moñito rosado-mi nombre es Hermione Granger-dijo la niña lo suficientemente alto para que hasta el último en la clase, que era Harry, la escuchara.

-bueno Herm…Hermi…Hermione-dijo la profesora con un poco de dificultad-porque no te sientas atrás, en el escritorio al lado de Harry-sugirió la mujer apuntando al pequeño pelinegro. Los ojos verde esmeralda del niño brillaban con intensidad, la intensidad con la que nunca habían brillado. Esa niña que apenas si conocía le causaba una extraña alegría, como si fuera la salvación que había estado esperando.

-claro profesora-la pequeña se movió entre todos los niños hasta sentarse justo al lado de Harry, donde estaba el escritorio vació-mucho gusto, Harry ¿Verdad?-

-amm si, mucho gusto Hermione-respondió el estrechándole la mano que la pequeña le había estirado. Ella abrió sus parpados de dos en dos, parecía ser que era el único niño que lograba pronunciar su nombre. El niño se quedo viéndola, como entre sorprendido y asustado, solo le rogaba a Dios y a sus angelitos que no dejara que su magia se descontrolara, ya que según uno de los doctores de San Mungo, esa era la edad en la que los niños desarrollaban sus poderes mágicos mas rápido de lo normal, y al ser el hijo de dos magos como lo eran Lily y James, debería poseer una magia increíblemente poderosa.

Harry ya no dijo más, pero aquella tarde fue la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, esa niña había llegado en el momento preciso. Y cada vez que su primo lo molestaba solo bastaba con sentirla cerca suyo para calmarse, era algo extraño, la verdad quizás demasiado.

Pero la verdad en la vida de Harry Potter no era duradera, de eso es encargaba el destino. Después de varios meses de alegría junta aquella niña que le había movido el piso su suerte se agotaba, y llegaba lo que menos quería que llegara, el día en que la linda castaña de ojos miel se iría del jardín de niños.

-entonces ¿Es verdad que te vas?-pregunto Harry cabizbajo. Hermione le tomo las manos entre las suyas, curiosamente parecían estar hechas a la medida.

-lo siento mucho Harry, pero mi mama dice que tenemos que movernos porque mi papa consiguió otro trabajo en Liverpool-respondió la pequeña con su tonito petulante que Harry había empezado a querer con el paso de los meses.

-no hay cuidado-susurro separando sus manos ligeramente de las de Hermione. El timbre del final del día sonó y Harry solo la dejo ir, no tenia de otra.

-prométeme que siempre seremos amigos Harry, y que algún día nos casaremos-dijo la niña sonriéndole.

-¿Casarse? ¿Qué es eso Mione?-pregunto el con un tono curioso que siempre usaba cuando no sabia algo.

-es cuando dos amigos se quedan juntos para siempre-respondió ella sin tampoco tener pleno conocimiento de la palabra. Harry lo analizo bien, quedarse con Hermione toda la vida seria algo que le fascinaría.

-si Herms-volvió a susurrar. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo al carro de sus papas. Harry corrió detrás de ella y le dio su objeto favorito, una pequeña lechuza nevada en forma de collar, se parecía a la lechuza que había tenido desde siempre, Hedwig-me gustaría que te lo quedaras, para que no te olvides de mi-

La pequeña niña le dio un anillo con un león, uno de sus favoritos-tu tampoco me olvides-

Harry le dio un abrazo a Hermione y la dejo ir, y ano había nada que pudiera hacer, más que quedarse con el recuerdo de la castaña que le movió el mundo.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBIRE EN APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS DOS DIAS.**

**CUIDENSE**


	3. El Callejón Diagon

**El Callejón Diagon**

Una cubetada de agua me callo encima, fue una de las despertadas más crudas de mi vida, y obviamente era mi hermana Elizabeth, esa pelirroja fastidiosa no sabia más que molestarme.

-¡Elizabeth pero que demonios!-grite con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones recogían a las…a las… ¡SEIS Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA!

-mama me mando a despertarte-respondió ella arrojando la cubeta a una de las esquinas, donde habían muchas más cubetas arrimadas, todas las cubetas con las que me había mojado.

-si claro-susurre yo con ira. Odiaba que me despertaran así, pero obviamente la niña de la casa era feliz despertándome así, es más, ella era la que se ofrecía cuando mama mandaba a alguien a despertarme.

Tome la primera muda de ropa que encontré y me encamine al baño de m cuarto. Mi cuarto. Era una extraña frase de decir ya que la mitad del tiempo era cuarto mio, de Ron y Draco mis mejores amigos. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. En varios videos familiares aparecemos nosotros jugando con los mismos juguetes en las mismas cunas, o diciendo nuestras primeras palabras cuando todos los merodeadores, el señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy estaban viendo el partido de Quiditch en "ESPN MAGIA LAS 24 HORAS" y Ron, Draco y yo gritamos –Cannons- o más aun cuando demostramos nuestros primeros dotes mágicos haciendo levitar el pastel de cumpleaños de Draco, el cerillo amarillo que había compartido su infancia con nosotros, y aunque su apellido era Malfoy, convivía perfectamente con nosotros, el, Ron y yo éramos los mejores amigos de todos, éramos la siguiente generación de los merodeadores.

Me mire al espejo antes de tomar mi cepillo de dientes, la verdad no había cambiado nada desde que era pequeño, bueno nada excepto mis gafas. Tenia el mismo cabello negro azbache indomable, los mismos ojos verdes, las mismas rodillas huesudas, todo seguía igual, incluso mi cicatriz. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. La historia ya la conocía, la tenia por ser el que derroto al que no debe ser nombrado, y un montón de cosas más, pero la verdad a mi nunca me importo por qué tenia lo que tenia, la verdad yo era feliz con eso, era algo que me recordaba que las cicatrices solo estaban para recordarnos que fuimos fuertes, aunque la mía la tengo sin siquiera recordar lo que paso aquella noche.

A los diez minutos, después de mi típico baño de "Elizabeth me lanzo un cubetazo y necesito descansar el trauma" me puse la ropa. Una camisa verde que decía "Revolution" y que según Ginny, resaltaba el color verde de mis ojos. Una pantaloneta de jean oscura y unos tenis negros con verde, además de mis gafas y una gorra del mismo estilo de los zapatos.

-¡HARRY POTTER DEJA DE SER VANIDOSO Y BAJA AQUÍ QUE TE NECESITAMOS!-grito mi mama desde el piso de abajo. Yo solo rodé los ojos y me tire al otro lado de la cama por mi anillo de león. Era mi objeto más preciado y nunca salía sin el. Me lo había dado Hermione, la chica que había sido como mi salvación en el jardín de niños, y junto a ella descubrí que no todas las cosas en esa escuela eran tan malas como parecía, además que parecía ser la única que lograba calmar mi magia accidental-¡Pero ya!-

-voy mama-respondí yo. Saque mi teléfono de la mesa de noche y después de echármelo al bolsillo y ponerme un reloj verde me fui por la puerta en pique. Mi habitación había quedado desordenada, no me gustaba dejarles el desorden a Bobby y a Poko, pero hoy no tenía de otra.

-Bobby, perdona el desorden en mi habitación, es que mi mama me estaba gritando.

-no se preocupe amo Harry, para eso estoy aquí-respondió el sonriéndome. Yo asentí con la cabeza y seguí mi camino por las escaleras. Al llegar a los últimos escalones pegue un brinco y caí justo enfrente de mi mama.

-vamos Harry que ya estamos tarde-dijo mi mama agarrándome de la mano fuertemente. Entramos al carro de papa, donde lo salude bien bajito para que mi mama no se enojara, y me senté en mi silla al final para ponerme a jugar un jueguito en él teléfono.

La camioneta de la familia Potter aterrizo fuertemente contra el piso y Lily fue la primera en brincar fuera y arrojarse al piso como niña chiquita.

-suelo glorioso deja de girar-pidió ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-ya deja de quejarte tanto pelirroja-dijeron James y Sirius sonriéndole a la mujer. Harry se bajo del auto e inmediatamente reconoció al hijo varón menor de los Weasley y al hijo único de los Malfoy hablando pegados a un carro. Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos como lo hacia siempre y se unió a la conversación que parecía ser Quiditch.

-ya te dije Ron, los Chudley Cannons perdieron por culpa de los cazadores, no del buscador, la snitch no aparecía en todo el partido-dijo Draco con un tono fastidiado.

-pero el marcador estaba atrás por diez puntos, el buscador debería haber seguido la Snitch y debería haber esperado a que los Cazadores tuvieran la Quaffle para que hicieran la maniobra del doble punto, así al menos hubieran empatado-respondió el como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ron no sabes los números. Los Cannons estaba atrás de las Avispas por veinte puntos, no por diez, sin importar que hubieran hecho la maniobra de los dobles puntos no hubiera contado, a no ser que hicieran los de las catapultas y uno de ellos se tirara de la escoba para fingir que lo habían lesionado y hubieran hecho que le quitaran un punto a las Avispas y luego si hubieran hecho la maniobra de el doble punto, pero igual corrían el riesgo de que la Snitch se perdiera si esperaban demasiado-respondió Draco desesperado intentando que su amigo pelirrojo entendiera.

-pero…-

-hay Ron ya cállate, los Cannons perdieron pero aun tienen el partido con las Catapultas mañana, así que relájate. Y Draco, ya sabemos que tienes toda la razón del mundo pero tampoco se lo restriegues en la cara-respondió Harry parando a sus dos amigos.

-gracias por ponerte de su lado Harry-susurro Ron

-me estoy poniendo del lado de la persona que tiene la razón Ron. Deja de ser bebito-respondió Harry dándole una palmada de juego en la espalda.

Los tres chicos pasaron caminando como si nada por el callejón. Los demás andarían buscando los libros de Eli así que tenían mucho tiempo.

-bueno vamos a Gringots porque yo no traje mi billetera-dijo Harry jugando con su anillo en la mano, dándole vueltas y vueltas.

-dijeron Gringots, yo los llevo-dijo una voz gruesa pero amable detrás de los tres. Se voltearon animados, esa voz ya la conocían de memoria, era Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, la escuela a la que los tres asistirían en un par de semanas.

-muchas gracias Hagrid-respondieron los tres sonriendo.

El semi-gigiante y los chicos anduvieron por el callejón Diagon hasta que llegaron al gran edificio de mármol blanco. Hagrid entro como si nada, además el duende de la entrada, Griphook, ya sabia para donde iba. A Harry ya lo conocían todos los duendes, si hay era donde James lo había perdido más de una vez, por eso más de uno de esos duendes era amigo suyo.

-cámara 367-dijo Griphook cuando llegaron frente a la cámara que tenía un grafito fosforescente que decía "propiedad de los merodeadores, si no es mini cornamenta, mini canuto o mini lunático no los dejen pasar, gracias". Griphook rodo sus grandes ojos y abrió la cámara que estaba rebosante de galeones igual que siempre. No por nada los dueños eran el jefe de aurores y una de las mejores abogadas del ministerio de magia.

-ok yo creo que necesito…-susurro Harry antes de llenarse una buena cantidad de galeones en los bolsillos. Ron y Draco, que era casi como hijos para esa familia, además que eran del tipo de personas a las que James les decía "el dinero esta hecho para gastarse así que coge con confianza" aprovecho también.

-chicos solo necesito que me acompañen a un lugar antes de salir-pidió Hagrid. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron al carrito que acelero como si fuera a salirse del camino.

-cámara 677-volvio a decir el duende antes de que Hagrid le pasara una llave y el abriera. Toda la bóveda estaba completamente vacía, excepto por un pequeño paquetico de color café justo en medio de la sala. Hagrid agarro el paquete y lo metió entre uno de los muchos bolsillos que contenía su remendada capa de viaje.

-no se lo mencionen a nadie-susurro el hombre, pero con ese vozarrón que tenia Hagrid, si no se escucho en la cámara numero uno era sorpresa.

Una media hora después los chicos estaban paseando por el callejón comiendo dulces con las túnicas guardadas en las bolsas, los libros arrumados en una maleta, y las otras cosas igualmente arrumadas en otras maletas que cargaban expandidas con magia (había que agradecerle a Remus por eso). De repente Harry vio algo que le removió el suelo bajo sus pies. Había una castaña sonriendo en la tienda de libros, felizmente leyendo "_Hogwarts, Una Historia_" ese libro ya lo había leído miles de veces, lo leía con Ron y Draco en el verano cuando iban a la mansión de los Malfoy o a la madriguera. Pero regresando al tema de la castaña, se le hacia conocida.

-muévete Harry, vamos a Olivanders-grito Ron desde bien lejos. Le dio una última mirada a la chica y corrió al encuentro de sus amigos.

-Potter, Weasley y Malfoy-susurro el viejo hombre dentro de la tienda. Corrió y escondió el jarrón de nuevo-¿Qué los trae por aquí muchachos?-

-solamente venimos a comprar nuestras varitas señor Olivander, no a romperle su vieja reliquia china-

-o griega-dijo Draco

-o que venga de la Atlántida o cualquier cosa por el estilo que sea muy, muy vieja-termino Ron sonriéndole al hombre que les regreso la sonrisa.

-bueno ahora, saquen la mano con la que van a usar la varita, y aguanten el aire-sugirió el hombre acercándose a uno de sus cajones. Susurro algo con la varita y tres cintras métricas de varios colores se enredaron alrededor del brazo de cada uno, paso por su cuello, piernas, orejas, y hasta parecía ser que por la nariz, la garganta, y quien sabe que más cosas-¿Les Gusto?-

-¡Que demonios tenia eso, la peor experiencia de mi vida!-grito Harry rascándose las orejas y carraspeando con fuerza.

-solo para saber que tipo de varita y de que medida necesitan, nada más-respondió el señor Olivander sonriendo-bueno empecemos por el señor Malfoy. Núcleo de pelo de unicornio, veinticinco centímetros, parcialmente flexible, madera de endrino-Draco no tuvo tiempo de agarrar la varita antes de que una luz lo rodeara y brillara-bueno ahora señor Weasley. Fresno, treintaicinco centímetros, pelo de unicornio, parcialmente flexible-al igual que Draco, Ron no tuvo que tomar la varita para que brillara y sintiera un extraño calor recorriéndole la mano-bueno ahora el señor Potter-

Ahí empezaba la odisea, porque paso toda la tienda, toda la trastienda, y todo el inventario que tenía el señor Olivander, y más de la mitad de sus cosas, espejos, papeles y todo lo demás quedo destruido.

-bueno si no es esta más bien le hago una y la recoge en quince minutos-le susurro Olivander a Ron y Draco que se rieron de la mala suerte de su amigo.-muy bien una combinación rara-se dijo a si mismo buscando al final de la trastienda. Tomo una caja de color esmeralda y susurro-me pregunto si quizás…-se movió al frente de la tienda y saco una bonita varita de la caja-madera de acebo, pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, flexible, bastante buena para DCAO-Harry sintió un extraño pero interesante calor al acercarse a la varita, por fin la había encontrado-bueno no terminamos todo mi historial. Pero tengo que decirle algo señor Potter. Es extraño que tenga en su poder esa varita, ya que su gemela fue la que le causo esa cicatriz. Usted esta destinado para grandes cosas, nunca lo olvide-Harry arrugo los ojos y dejo el dinero en el mesón, no sin antes darle las gracias al hombre por darle su varita.

-bueno, ahora, vamos a comprar las cosas para mañana-dijo Draco sonriendo. Después de todo, después de un bien trauma con Olivander, comprar las cosas para ver Quiditch en casa de los Potter era lo que les alegraría la tarde…pero el destino le deparaba algo diferente a Harry, y ese destino estaba por estrellársele en la cara en 3…2…1


	4. Quidditch en Casa De Los Potter

**Quidditch en Casa De Los Potter**

El destino estaba listo para darle en la cara. Literalmente.

Cuando avanzo unos pasos sin mirar para arriba se choco con una niña que venia de lo más entretenida con una pila de libros en los brazos. Sin querer, obviamente, el libro más grande que venia en la pila le callo a Harry directamente en los ojos, quebrándole las gafas de par en par.

-perdóname, no te vi-dijo la chica.

-no perdóname a mi, yo venia distraído. Demonios mis gafas-susurro Harry cuando al levantarse se dio cuenta de que se rompieron en dos.

La chica la miro directamente al rostro del muchacho, e inmediatamente una imagen de su infancia se le vino a la mente.

-¿Harry?-pregunto ella dejando los libros y mirando a quien durante su estadía en Londres y en aquel Jardín de niños, había sido su mejor amigo, o quien al menos se le hacia bastante parecido.

-¿Hermione?-regreso el arqueando las cejas. Hermione subió las manos a su rostro para ahogar un grito emocionado-¿Hermione eres tu?-Harry le quito las manos del rostro para verla de lleno. No había cambiado absolutamente en nada. Los mismos rizos, los mismos ojos castaños que brillaban con inocencia, todo era igual-¡Merlín, Hermione eres tu!-

-¡Harry te extrañe muchísimo!-grito ella abalanzándose sobre el chico haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo, pero no tenia tiempo para quejarse, más le interesaba abrazar a quien considero su mejor amiga, al menos en el jardín de niños.

-¡Hermione pero yo no sabia….es decir… ¿Siempre supiste que…?!-pregunto Harry confundido pero sin separarse de Hermione.

-hasta hace poco me avisaron-respondió la chica sin separarse de su mejor amigo, bueno, no sabia si aun era su mejor amigo, pero para ella lo seguía siendo.

-bueno no se quien seas pero Harry va a terminar más miope de lo que ya es, además se va a volver más flaquito que lo que ya es-dijo Draco interrumpiendo la conversación de esos dos, que parecían estar encerrados en su propio mundo.

-claro, claro, lo siento Harry-contesto ella levantándose del piso. Harry se paro junto con ella y recogió los dos pedazos de sus gafas.

-demonios, hurón ¿Traes cinta?-le pregunto Harry a su amigo. Eran apodos que se daban. Ronald era Garras o Claws, Draco era hurón o moony, y Harry era cornamenta o prongs.

-para nada prongs, no teníamos planeado que te chocaras con ti amiguita-respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-yo te ayudo *Oculus Reparo*-dijo Hermione apuntándole con la varita a las gafas. Se supone que el ministerio no sigue a los jóvenes hasta que hayan empezado su primer año en la escuela.

Las gafas de Harry se repararon por el centro y quedaron como nuevas para el momento que Harry las tuvo en la mano.

-muchas gracias Herms, siempre sabes que hacer-dijo Harry sonriendo. Hermione también le sonrió. Se escucho un carraspeo de fondo que venia de Draco y Ron-a si. Hermione, te presento a mis mejores amigos Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley-los chicos solo movieron la cabeza a modo de respuesta, esa niña representaba una amenaza para su amistad de años, y no podían dejar que fuera un problema para ellos.

-mucho gusto-dijo la chica un poco incomoda por la imagen-vamos Harry, seguro que mis padres no se la creerán cuando te vean-la chica emocionadísima lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo.

-nos vemos más tarde chicos-alcanzo a gritar Harry antes de salir a correr al lado de Hermione.

-¡Mama, papa! ¡A que no se adivinan a quien me encontré!-grito emocionada mientras Harry corría a su lado, entre emocionado y nervioso.

-¿A quien te encontraste hija?-preguntaron Richard y Jean Granger sonriéndole a su única hija que venia de la mano de un pequeño niño pelinegro con gafas redondas y ojos verdes, ese niño se les hacía conocido-porque se me hace conocido-

-él es Harry, Harry Potter, el chico que compartió clases conmigo en el jardín de niños en Londres-respondió Hermione sin darse cuenta de que sus dedos estaban cruzados con los de Harry.

-a claro. Es un gusto verte Harry, ya han pasado siete años ¿Verdad?-pregunto el señor Granger estrechando la mano de Harry que ya no estaba tomada de la mano de Hermione.

-también es un gusto verlo señor Granger-dijo Harry estrechándole la mano igualmente-también es un gusto verla señora Granger-el chico dirigió su mirada a la mujer que estaba al lado de su esposo sonriéndole-no sabia que Hermione también era bruja-

-nos enteramos hace un mes, mas o menos-respondió Jean-¿Y tu desde hace cuanto lo sabes?-

-yo lo he sabido casi desde que tengo memoria señora Granger. He crecido en una vida dividida entre lo muggle y lo mágico-

-¿Qué es eso de muggle?-pregunto Richard

-es un termino que se usa en el mundo mágico para hablar de las personas que no tienen magia-respondió Hermione antes de que Harry siquiera pensara como decirlo.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!-grito una voz desde el otro lado del callejón. Harry se encogió en su lugar y giro nerviosamente para ver la cabellera roja de su mama caminando a toda velocidad hacia él.

-oh, oh-él se quedo con su mejor sonrisa y agarro la mano de Hermione tan fuerte como pudo-¿Dime?-

-¡TE DIJIMOS QUE TE QUEDARAS CON RON Y DRACO ¿QUE PASO ENTONCES?!-grito Lily sin percatarse de que medio mundo estaba viéndola-¡ES QUE ERES IGUALITO DE IRRESPONSABLE QUE TU PADRE!-

-mama, por favor, los papas de Hermione están aquí-susurro Harry incomodo por la reacción que podrían tener los papas de aquella chica que había extrañado tanto.

-A MI ME DA LA MISMA SI SON LOS PAPAS DE MERLIN HARRY POTTER PERO….aguanta ahí ¿Escuche que dijiste Hermione? ¿La chica de la que has estado enamorado desde el jardín de niños?-Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y una serie de acciones se desencadenaron. Hermione soltó una risa inocente, los padres de Hermione se rieron un poco de la cara de Harry que estaba tan roja como la de un tomate además que parecía renacuajo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Lily estaba igual de roja que su pelo por haberse dado de cuenta que había metido la pata-digo de la chica que decías que era tu mejor amiga, recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaba Ginny-Harry se dio un golpe en la frente y negó con la cabeza. Hermione soltó otra risa y los padres de ella solo atinaron a reírse-o no era ella la que…-

-mama ya metiste mucho la pata, ya deja así-dijo Harry que no se le bajaban los colores de la cara-¿Papa ya compro las cosas de mañana?-

-para eso te necesitaba, eres el que se sabe las claves de la tarjeta de James, porque ni el mismo se la sabe-respondió la mujer-apropósito es un gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Lily viendo al matrimonio Granger.

-bueno. Oye mama ¿No crees que deberíamos invitarlos?-pregunto dirigiéndose claramente a los Granger.

-no creo que les guste el Quidditch-respondió la pelirroja sin importancia-después de todo es un deporte puramente mágico, además ni a mi me gusta, y solo lo veo para llevarle la contraria a tu padre, además que me sienta muy bien el rojo escarlata del otro equipo-

-¿Qué es Quidditch?-preguntaron los señores Granger un poco apenados, claramente demostrando que de la magia nada de nada.

-es un deporte que se juega sobre escobas voladoras. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo que intentan hacerse goles usando la Quaffle para tirarla por unos aros parecidos a los aros del basquetbol. También hay unas pelotas que se llaman Bludgers y que vuelan por todo el campo intentando derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas y una pequeña pelotita llamada Snitch que le da 150 puntos, que usualmente representan la victoria, al equipo cuyo buscador, como la posición que juego yo, la atrape-respondió Harry demostrando que en concepto del deporte mágico más popular no había quien le ganara.

-suena interesante… ¿Y lo van a ver en un estadio?-pregunto Hermione con esa mirada curiosa que Harry había extrañado tanto.

-no quisimos irnos hasta Irlanda faltando apenas una semana para ir a Hogwarts, así que decidimos comprarlo para verlo en televisión en la reproducción en vivo-dijo Harry mirando a todos-entonces ¿Les gustaría ir a nuestra casa a ver el partido?-

-a mi me gustaría ¿Qué dices tu papi?-le pregunto Hermione poniéndole ojitos de gatito trise a su papa. Y es que aunque ni Harry ni Lily lo supieran, Hermione había extrañado mucho a su mejor amigo, sobretodo porque era el único que realmente la había aceptado, y quería "adelantar cuaderno" con el y que mejor que durante algo que todos disfrutaría.

-yo digo que si, claro si a James y Lily no les molesta-respondió el hombre.

-todo lo contrario Richard, nos encantaría que tu y Jean vinieran mañana junto con Hermione. Les aconsejo que no usen ropa nueva o que les guste demasiado, no les va a gustar arruinarla. Sirius y Remus, los tíos de Harry, se aparecerán mañana a llevarlos a donde vivimos, ya que es imposible llegar al Valle De Godric sin tener magia. Estén listos a eso de la una de la tarde-

-claro. Pero ahora nos tenemos que ir, hay unos primos que Hermione tiene que visitar-dijo Jean sonriéndole a su hija que estaba tonteando con Harry.

-hay no mis primos, eso solo lleva a un resultado-susurro Hermione. Cerro los ojos, saco la lengua y con una mano hiso el amague como si se hubiera colgado. Harry solo se rio.

-comparto el sentimiento. Tengo un primo que parece una ballena y es insoportable. Cada vez que voy a su casa me tratan como si fuera la sirvienta. Solo me falta el vestidito blanco y negro, las mallitas y un limpia polvo y estoy echo-Hermione se rio ante la ocurrencia de Harry y por un momento llego a imaginárselo con esa ropa, y no pudo más que soltar más de una carcajada. Harry sonrió y se acercó a uno de sus oídos-aunque si me hicieron usar un delantal de gatitos rosadito, creo que eso se asemeja ¿Verdad?-

-bueno nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana, mándale saludos a James-dijo Richard. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y salió a correr detrás de sus padres.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme Harry?-le pregunto Lily a su único hijo varón con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro que no era propia de ella.

-pues que metiste la pata más de una vez _ma _fuera de eso nada-respondió Harry sonriendo cuando escucho a su mama bufar por lo bajo.

-lo que consigue uno por decir la verdad. Ahora mejor encuentra un buen abogado señor Potter, porque lo voy a tener en cárcel permanente, mejor llamado como la habitación de Elizabeth, por haberse desaparecido así-

-Hay Merlín-susurro antes de salir a correr de su mama que le tiraba tanto hechizo no dañino como se supiera-¡RON, DRACO, AUXILIO!-grito Harry corriendo a toda velocidad.

-eso te pasa por irte con la niñita esa-dijo Draco con una cara que denotaba todo menos felicidad.

-ya Lily deja al pobre Harry-dijo James agarrando a su hijo por el cuello de la camisa-ahora dame la clave de la tarjeta-

-amm dos, cinco, noventa y ocho, solo escribe los números pegados y ya-respondió Harry aliviado de ya no ser perseguido por su mama.

-listo, gracias. Ahora ya puedes seguirlo Lily-el soltó a su hijo que al verse en el suelo siguió corriendo, su familia y sus amigos parecían no quererlo ese día. Varios kilómetros de ahí se encontraba una niña en un auto de último modelo, mirando por la ventana, suspirando ante la mirada inminente que le llego de un pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Tal como había dicho Lily los Granger los recogió Remus a eso de la una de la tarde, y a la una y quince ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de los Potter, que la verdad parecía un verdadero desastre en el interior.

-les aconsejo que apenas abra la puerta se agachen y entren agachados-aconsejo el merodeador de los ojos castaños mirando de lleno a los Granger-de verdad deberían hacerlo-Remus abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se agacho, una bomba fétida paso rozando su cabeza.

-¡ALTO AL FUEGO ES EL TIO REMUS!-grito Anthony Black. El hijo mayor de Sirius.

-¡SI VEZ TE DIJE QUE NO VALIA LOS VEINTE GALONES QUE DRACO NOS PAGO!-grito su hermana melliza Jessica que estaba fastidiada-hola tío-

-bueno chicos les presento a Richard, Jean y Hermione Granger-dijo el hombre volteándose a los tres que estaban entre maravillados, asustados y sorprendidos con lo que habían visto hasta el momento.

Todas las fotos en la casa se movían. En varias aparecían tres bebes en una cuna. Uno de ellos era ligeramente pelirrojo, el otro pelinegro y el que faltaba apenas se le veía el cabello, porque era rubio platino. En otras aparecían los mismos tres chicos volando sobre escobas, sonriendo a la cámara. Otras fotos aparecían dos bebes, un niño y una niña, cambiando color de cabello y color de ojos. Y otras fotos eran de matrimonio. James y Lily en un jardín con un hermoso lago y bellas montañas detrás. Sirius y su esposa en un bello jardín japonés y Remus con su esposa en un pequeño jardín con césped alto y una gran carpa blanca detrás. Las demás eran en paseos familiares, en el estadio de Quidditch, en una tienda con cosas locas moviéndose, y otra aparecía una gran foto encima de la chimenea. Era una gran familia a decir verdad. Varios, quizás demasiados, eran pelirrojos, otros castaños o con cabello cambiante, pelinegros con pelirrojos, rubios, y todos sonreían alegres a la cámara.

-es una familia muy grande-susurro Jean sonriendo.

-¡TIO YA VA A EMPEZAR EL JUEGO!-grito Anthony desde la cocina. El chico tenia dieseis años, era mitad metamórfico por lo que podía cambiar el color, forma y tamaño de partes concretas de su cuerpo en las que se concentrara, igual que podía hacer su hermana, que igualmente tenia dieciséis-¡ANDA LUNATICO QUE TE PIERDES LOS COMENTARIOS Y LAS MASCOTAS!-grito otra vez.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que entre Harry con su mascota y me entre a la sala-susurro Remus haciendo reír a los Granger.

-señoras y señores estamos a solos segundos del encuentro para las finales entre los Chudley Cannons y los Murciélagos de BallyCastle-dijo un hombre rechoncho panza-alegre-y si hubieras visto la revuelta por la que tuvieron que pasar los campeones de la copa anterior, ya que las catapultas deberían haber enfrentado a los Chudley Cannons, pero eso les pasa por disparar balas de cañón en lugar de Bludgers ¿Verdad Jake?-

-así es Luke, bueno y aquí entran los Chudley Cannons. Como cazadores tenemos a los trillizos Whitehouse. DJ, Tom y Alexander-cuando se escucho el anuncio la parte naranja del estadio-como golpeadores tenemos a Sam Runcorn y a Jimmy Hart. Y Como buscador tenemos a un principiante que ha entrado como ¿Interno? Bueno vamos a ver que intentan los Cannons con Deonte Stephenson-anuncio el hombre que parecía tener unos veinticinco años. Por detrás de la cámara entraron volando siete personas que vestían una túnica naranja con negro

-y ahí entran los murciélagos. Como cazadores tenemos a Bob V, Tom C y Clay T. No entiendo porque no dan los apellidos pero bueno. Como golpeadores tenemos a Fredward B y Dallas R y como buscador tenemos a Austin M-justo encima de la cámara entraron siete personas vestidas con una túnica negra con roja.

-psst, Hermione-susurro Harry cuando llego por la entrada con una que otra quemadura-llama a mi mama por favor-…

**CHICOS LAMENTO TANTO HABERME DEMORADO. PERO NO TENIA TODOS LOS CAPITULOS GUARDADOS PORQUE FUERON ESCRITOS DESDE EL IPOD Y NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE PASARLOS AL COMPUTADOR. DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO Y SUBIRE TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE YA PASE HOY MISMO, ESTOY EN PROCESO DE ESCRIBIR EL QUE FALTA. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN AQUÍ DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE LOS HICE ESPERAR.**

**GRACIAS Y RECUERDEN QUE LO UNICO QUE ME PUEDEN DAR USTEDES SON LOS REVIEWS, Y NO ME TIREN TANTOS TOMATAZOS POR FAVOR.**


	5. Una Tarde Maravillosa

**Una Tarde Maravillosa**

-psst, señora Potter, Harry la busca-susurro Hermione cuando tuvo a la pelirroja cerca de ella. Harry estaba escondido detrás del muro del balcón, solo en caso de que a su mama le diera por asesinarlo cuando le dijera lo que pasaba.

-los equipos se alistaran. Dentro de media hora empezara la clasificación del campeonato Ingles de Quidditch entre los Murciélagos de BallyCastle y los Chudley Cannons, comprobaremos esta tarde si los Cannons son capaces de romper la maldición que los aqueja-dijo Luke Gibbons comentando con animo.

-gracias Hermione-susurro Lily levantándose de su asiento y soltándose del agarre de James, que se quejo pero sonrió como tonto enamorado cuando le pasaron su bote de palomitas de maíz.

-Mama, Toby se escapo otra vez-susurro Harry cuando su mama salió. La verdad se veía un poco peor de lo que Hermione había alcanzado a ver. Tenía varias quemaduras superficiales en las mejillas y una quemadura grande en el lado derecho de las costillas

-¿Otra vez? Bueno más tarde mando a James a que lo busque. Tu necesitas descansar-agarro a su hijo suavemente analizando las quemaduras-hay bebito, por eso es que no quería comprar ese perro del demonio-

-mama no me llames así. Además no es su culpa que su madre fuera una dragona-respondió Harry cojeando un poco. Cuando entro a la casa sus amigos se pararon al tiempo al ver al pelinegro herido. Hermione no se levanto para no levantar sospechas pero salió despacio detrás de la señora Potter. Los otros no se levantaron porque Lily les dijo que ella podía con eso.

-señora Potter, le juro que yo no lo vi tan mal-dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-no te preocupes por eso Hermione. Un par de pociones y Harry estará como nuevo-aseguro la pelirroja intentando hacer que su hijo se acostara en la cama-deja de ser testarudo Harry, acuéstate-

-déjeme ayudarle-dijo Hermione agarrando a Harry del hombro-vamos Harry, es por tu propio bien-Harry agarro una de las manos de Hermione y la apretó buscando apoyo-ya se porque no quiere acostarse. Le duele-

-pero como…-susurro Lily girando la cabeza de lado-bueno no importa. Entonces quítate la camisa y déjame ver al herida-Harry negó con la cabeza. Lily saco la varita y le quito la camisa con un giro de la varita-Hermione quizás quieras darte la vuelta-la chica obedeció y salió de la habitación, donde Draco y Ron estaban esperando.

-así que, te crees mucho por haber conocido a Harry en el jardín de niños-susurro Ron cuando la castaña salió-te informo algo señorita perfecta. Nosotros lo conocemos desde que nacimos. Hemos sido los mejores amigos desde que tenemos memorias. Y no vamos a permitir que una niña como tu venga a quitarnos a nuestro amigo-

-pero si yo solo quiero compartir con Harry, y si se necesita con ustedes también, todos podemos ser amigos-dijo Hermione nerviosa, ya que los chicos la tenían arrinconada contra una pared.

-te lo advertimos ahora mismo Granger, aléjate de Harry-dijo Draco con el tono frio que usaba con las personas en las que no confiaba.

Hermione que no se vio capaz de hacer otra cosa agacho la cabeza y asintió. Los chicos se alejaron cuando escucharon a Lily salir. Hermione salió a correr en cuanto pudo, pero se fue al baño a dejar salir las lágrimas que tenía retenidas. Odiaba llorar. Nunca le había gustado verse débil, ni siquiera a si misma. Pero ella solo quería recuperar el tiempo con Harry, y ahora sus amigos la odiaban por pensar que quería alejarlo de ellos.

-hola Potter-dijeron los chicos cuando entraron el la habitación. Harry estaba recostado en su cama con el televisor encendido viendo lo que venía antes del juego.

-hola chicos-respondió el apenas moviéndose-¿De que me perdí?-

-de nada. No hemos hecho mucho-respondieron ellos encogiéndose de hombros-pensamos que ibas a bajar a ver el partido-

-mi mama me dijo que no me moviera aunque solo hubiera sido solo unas quemaduras ligeras-respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-ahora chicos, pueden llamar a mi mama-

Al rato llego Lily sonriéndole a su hijo. Venia con una pequeña caja de pizza y una soda. Se sentó al lado de su hijo y le acaricio el cabello.

-¿Te sientes bien bebito?-pregunto sin dejar de revolverle el rebelde cabello al chico.

-si mami-respondió el como un niño chiquito-¿Puedes llamar a Hermione?-

-no la e visto, pero ya regreso con ella-respondió Lily sonriendo. Salió por la puerta y al rato volvió con la castaña que tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado-los dejo solos-la pelirroja le guiño un ojo a su hijo y salió rápidamente a la sala.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-pregunto Harry cuando la castaña estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para el tocarle la mejilla, por la cual resbalaba la ultima lagrima que le quedaba.

-por nada-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué tal tus quemaduras?-

-bastante bien. No hay nadie en pociones que sea mejor que mi mama. Así que algo que nunca hay que dudar es que ella me cure con un solo sorbito de una de sus pociones curativas, ya lo ha hecho antes-el chico le acaricio la mejilla suavemente-¿Fueron Ron y Draco verdad?-pregunto Harry.

La chica no respondió nada, pero Harry sabia que había acertado en el punto correcto.

-ese par me las van a pagar-apretó el puño que tenia a su costado-por ahora me tengo que encargar de ti. Así que siéntese a mi lado señorita Granger-la niña volvió a negar. Pero vamos ¿Quién se resistiría al ver los ojos de Harry Potter? Por supuesto que nadie lo haría-así me gusta más-

El resto del partido fue verdaderamente ameno para los dos. Harry se dedicaba a explicarle cada movimiento que hacían, además de las jugadas y las faltas a Hermione. Pero la verdad es que se lo estaba pasando re bomba. Hermione se reía de lo lindo cada vez que Harry gritaba cosas como "por Merlín, ¡Arbitro haga algo!" o algo como "¡Vaya golpe que se ha dado ese tipo!" o algo más expresivo como "¡Ni que fueras Búlgaro pedazo de imbécil!".

-y ha sido un partido muy emocionante damas y caballeros. Los Murciélagos de BallyCastle han ganado con una aplastadora victoria de 250 sobre 100. Esto es todo por ahora. Nos veremos en la próxima oportunidad, buenas noches-dijo el presentador antes de que la cámara del partido se cerrara y dieran el himno finalizador.

-seguro que Ron esta que no se lo aguanta nadie-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza-bueno ya se sabia que iban a perder de todas maneras-

-ahora me tengo que ir. Nos veremos en Hogwarts Harry-dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y sin decirle adiós ni nada salió de la habitación.

-¿Y a esta que mosca le habrá picado?-se pregunto Harry cuando la vio salir así sin más-puede que le hayan metido un susto feo, pero para que no se despida, ese par van a recibir más de un coscorrón mio-

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto esa vocecita incesante que le molestaba muchísimas veces…

**AHI ESTA EL CAPITULO PROMETIDO. FALTAN LOS DEMAS, RECUERDEN R/R**


	6. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

-Ron y Draco, Elizabeth. Le pegaron un susto a Hermione y se fue sin siquiera despedirse-le respondió Harry arropándose con la cobija hasta el cuello.

-de ese par no te preocupes. Sophie y yo nos encargamos de ellos dos. Ahora, a dormir pequeño Potter, o mama va a venir a gritarte. Y yo la ayudare. No querrás dos pelirrojas enojadas en tu cuarto ¿O si?-

Aquel día en la casa de los Potter todas las familias se la pasaron de lo mejor. Los hijos de Remus, Sophie y Mark habían llegado un tiempo después junto con su madre. Los Granger se la pasaron maravillados aquella tarde, y los demás estaban felices compartiendo.

El día de llevar a los chicos a la estación de Kings Cross había llegado, y mientras Lily le repetía a Harry que no se metiera en problemas porque lo enviaría con los Dursley, los Granger llegaban mirando a todas partes, intentando buscar una cara conocida.

-¡Lily, James!-grito la señora Granger cuando los vio a la distancia. La mujer pelirroja sonrió mientras los castaños respiraban con calma.

-vamos por aquí. ¿Mucho trafico?-pregunto Lily mientras que iban caminando hacia el anden 9 ¾, evadiendo tantos muggles (personas sin magia) como fueran posibles.

-oh no. Prácticamente estuvo vacío-respondió Robert, que empujaba el carrito de su hija-¿No es ese tu hijo?-

La pelirroja giro el rostro, y de inmediato su mentón se disparo para abajo. Harry estaba colgado de uno de los postes de las columnas, Ron estaba colgado de otro, y Draco de otro. Antes de que Lily siquiera pudiera pensar en gritar el nombre del pelinegro, Ron soltó una bolsa de polvo rojo, que se fue esparciendo en todos los magos que pasaban por ahí. Harry soltó una capa de polvo blanco que también se les pego. Y Draco le tiro otro polvo a la entrada, uno azul eléctrico, que se desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

De un segundo a otro todos los que habían tenido el mis fortunio de caer en la broma de los jóvenes merodeadores empezaron a rascarse desesperados, y todos los lugares por los que se rascaban se llenaban de pelos, hasta que la mayoría quedo como monos peludos.

-¡Excelente broma prongs!-dijo Ron levantando los pulgares en modo de aprobación.

-gracias Claws. Vamonos antes de que llegue mi mama-dijo Harry intentando bajarse de la columna. Cuando logro escuchar algo que sonó como:

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS VEN PARA AQUÍ YA MISMO!-

-estas en problemas cornamenta-dijo Draco sonriendo con sorna.

-cállate hurón-respondió Harry acomodando las piernas al lado izquierdo de la columna-maldita sea no puede ser-susurro cuando vio a Elizabeth y su madre con las manos cruzadas, moviendo el pie de arriba abajo, bastante enojadas-hola mami-

-mami nada Potter. Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que dejes de hacer esas bromas ridículas. ¡Cuando vuelvas a casa estarás tan castigado que no te dejare salir de ese cuarto más que para arreglar las cosas que te mande arreglar y ya!-dijo Lily apretando los puños-ahora vamonos antes de que te envié con los Dursley's para navidad-

-no, yo me portare bien-respondió Harry sonriendo como un niño pequeño a quien le quitaban su caramelo.

-bonita actuación Harry-susurro Elizabeth dandole un zape a la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermano.

El pelinegro se sobo la cabeza con cuidado, gruñendo y susurrando cosas por lo bajo. Ron y Draco se bajaron de un salto y se pusieron a cada lado de Harry. Riendose de los chimpancés que ahora entraban a la estación del tren de Hogwarts, causandoles más rasquiña.

-hola Harry-susurro Hermione apenas acercándose al pelinegro-¿Como estas?-

-estuve bien hasta que recordé que cierta señorita no se despidió de mi hace una semana-respondió Harry sonriendo con sorna.

-lo siento es que-

-ya se que fueron Ron y Draco los que te espantaron Herms. No tienes que decir nada mas-Hermione sonrió y se fue con Harry, que además de contarle cosas que la hacían reír le explicaba muchas cosas que ella aun no sabia del mundo mágico, y le mostraba la broma de los chimpancés que el y los chicos habían hecho.

-vaya que les gusta causar problemas-dijo Hermione cuando vio a los pobres magos rascándome desesperados.

-viene en la sangre-respondió Harry picándola un ojo.

-¡Prongs mama quiere despedirse de ti!-grito Ron desde el otro lado del anden, donde se destacaban una manada de personas con cabello zanahoria.

-¡Voy Claws!-grito Harry como respuesta.

-¿Y esos apodos?-pregunto Hermione

-Mm bueno mi papa lo apodaban Cornamenta cuando estaba en la escuela, y como no quise que me llamarán "mini-cornamenta" opte por elegir Prongs-respondió Harry-el animal favorito de Ron es el tigre, y no quería llamarse algo como rayas o cosas así entonces eligió Claws. Y mi amigo Draco tiene varios apodos pero yo le digo hurón o dragón ya que los dos apodos le quedan. El primero porque los hurones son inteligentes, escurridizos además de orgulloso, y su nombre sueña a dragón cuando lo escuchas-

-que ingeniosos-susurro Hermione.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?-pregunto Harry cruzando los brazos como hacia su mamá cuando se enojaba.

-para nada. Lo digo de verdad, son ingeniosos-respondió ella riéndose un poco

-esta bien-dijo Harry sonriendo-ahora vamos antes de que la señora Weasley piense asesinarme-

La castaña y el pelinegro llegaron donde todos estaban reunidos. Se despidieron de la señora Weasley (luego de presentarle a Hermione) y se doro vieron al tren con todos los que aun iban en Hogwarts.

-bueno chicos nosotros vamos a ir al compartimiento de Lee. Escuche que tiene una tarántula gigante este año. Nos vemos mas tarde-dijeron Fred y George, arrastrando a Elizabeth, Sophie y Mark con ellos.

-¿Como ha estado Tom?-pregunto Ron intentando sacar tema al silencio incomodo que había en el compartimiento.

-papa dice que esta en una misión en Egipto. No hemos recibido ninguna carta de él-respondió Harry agachando la cabeza-a veces me gustaría que estuviera conmigo, y que volviéramos a ser los mejores hermanos del mundo-

-¿Quien es Tom?-pregunto Hermione sintiéndose un poco estúpida por la falta de información.

-Tom es el hermano mayor de Harry. Salió de Hogwarts hace dos años y casi no se comunica con ellos, para mi que ese bobo se cree de mejor familia, ni Jason se volvió así cuando salió de Hogwarts-respondió Draco encogiendo se de hombros-te entiendo Cornamenta, a veces yo también quisiera tener a mi hermano conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solíamos salir a jugar Quidditch en la lluvia y mama nos regañaba por estarnos mojando. Era muy gracioso-

-y que decir cuando Bill nos sacaba a jugar con Luna, era gracioso escuchar sus historias de animales fantásticos-continuo Ron.

-¿Les importa que me siente? Los demás vagones están llenos-pregunto una chica castaña que estaba parada en la entrada.

-para nada Jennifer, claro si a Hermione no le importa-respondió Harry mirando a su amiga, que solo se encogió se hombros-Herms te presento a Jennifer Malory, la conocemos desde el colegio para brujos en entrenamiento-dijo Harry.

-mucho gusto Jennifer-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a la chica.

-es un gusto Hermione. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien-dijo estrechando la mano de la castaña, que por fin se sintió alegre de tener una chica con la cual hablar de cosas que no fueran deportes mágicos o cosas por ese porte.

Varias horas después todos estaban arreglándose para salir del tren. Ya con sus túnicas puestas se pararon en el corredor, donde ya había una fila considerable de chicos de primer año.

-¿Alguien a visto mi sapo?-pregunto un pequeño con la cara redonda y un gesto de timidez en su rostro mientras caminaba en el medio de todos los estudiantes.

-hola Neville- dijeron los chicos cuando vieron al pequeño pelinegro pasar por su lado.

-hola Harry-dijo apenas mirando para arriba-y Ron y Draco…hola Jennifer-la chica saludo con la mano-y amiga de Jennifer-

-soy Hermione, un gusto Neville-respondió Hermione sonriendo igual que lo había hecho Jennifer.

-¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO VENGAN CONMIGO!-decía alguien justo afuera de los vagones del tren, mientras que todos los de primer año avanzaban lentamente, y hasta con miedo, fuera del expreso escarlata-¡TODOS LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ!-la persona que gritaba, o hablaba, era un semi gigante. A Harry se le hacia conocido, y le pareció haberlo visto un par de veces en reuniones de alguna organización a la que asistían sus padres y su hermano poco antes de que saliera de Hogwarts-¡VAMONOS! ¡LOS BOTES ESTÁN POR AQUÍ!-todos los de primer año siguieron al hombre, que los llevo por un camino que tenía una gran parte de un bosque oscuro a sus lados-al girar tendrán su primera vista de Hogwarts-

-no me impresiona, ya lo vimos en fotos-susurraron los merodeadores.

Pero las fotos no eran nada comparadas con el espectáculo que les esperaba después de dar un agudo giro. Solo se veía una torre, pero de lo poco que podían apreciar, se veía maravilloso.

-solo cuatro personas por bote-advirtió el hombre antes de entrar a uno de los botes que parecía mágicamente alargado además de mágicamente alterado para que soportara lo mucho que debía pesar.

-Claws vamonos en este bote, y Draco que se vaya colas chicas en el de enseguida-sugirió Harry apuntando a los dos botes que estaban en la orilla del lago.

-no es mala idea-susurro Draco antes de subirse a su bote, junto con Hermione y Jessica.

-así que es cierto que Harry Potter a venido a Hogwarts-…dijo una voz que aunque los dos no escuchaban hace mucho tiempo les seguía pareciendo fastidiosa y desesperante...

**RECUERDEN R/R ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	7. El Sombrero Seleccionador

El Sombrero Seleccionador

-¿Que quieres Parkinson?-pregunto Harry desesperado-¿No te basta con dejar de vernos por tanto tiempo que ahora tienes que molestarme la existencia?-

-algo así Potter-respondió la chica-hola Weasley-

-Mm hola-respondió el pelirrojo apenas poniéndole atención a la chica que no solo disfrutaba haciéndoles la vida imposible en la academia de preparación, si no que además tenía un extraño timbre de voz que le fastidiaría a cualquiera.

-espero que este año no sean igual de idiotas y fastidiosos que cuando estuvimos en la academia, o le diré a mi padre, y no será bonito-continuo Parkinson con una mirada de superioridad.

-lo que digas Parkinson. Porque no mejor te vas a tu propio bote y dejas de molestarnos-pidió Harry subiendo al bote que tenía enseguida, seguido de Ron.

-vamos Cody aquí hay un espacio libre-dijo la chica trayendo a otro pelinegro bastante parecido a ella.

-otro Parkinson, no puede ser verdad-susurro Harry negando con la cabeza-al menos ya tenemos dos blancos seguros con los que podemos bromear-

-suelta Pansy, no me gusta que me estén cogiendo-dijo el pelinegro soltándome de su hermana-ya te dije que no quiero nada que ver contigo en la escuela. Sobretodo porque me tienes desesperado-

-eres mi hermano, tienes por obligación que relacionarte conmigo-respondió la chica a punto de hacer un berrinche.

Mientras ellos peleaban los botes empezaron a moverse solos.

-¡Y ahí esta Hogwarts!-dijo el hombre que iba en el bote de adelante.

Un gran castillo hecho de piedra negra se alzaba por encima del lago. Todos levantaron las cabezas para no perderse ni un poco de lo que se les mostraba. Todas las ventanas brillaban con intensidad, y desde afuera ya se escuchaban las conversaciones de los estudiantes mayores.

-¡Cuidado con las cabezas!-advirtió el hombre agachando su propia cabeza. Pasaron por algo que parecía una caverna hasta un muelle donde todos los botes se estabilizaron y amarraron solos-con mucho cuidado ¿De quien es este sapo?-

-¡Mío!-grito Neville saliendo de uno de los botes-muchas gracias señor-

-un gusto. Mi nombre es Hagrid, y soy el guardián de llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Ahora todos haga se en filas de a cuatro y síganme-todos los niños se acomodaron de a cuatro detrás de Hagrid, que los guió por unas largas escaleras hasta una de las entradas de Hogwarts. La habitación a la que llegaron era grande. Tenía antorchas a cada lado para iluminar, y mas de uno de los chicos pensaba "toda la casa de mis padres cabe aquí adentro".

-ahora. Esperen aquí. En un rato vendrá la profesora McGonagall por ustedes. Fue un gusto chicos y espero que les vaya bien en sus estudios-

-bueno. Vaya que es grande el castillo-dijo Harry sacando conversación.

-bastante-aseguro Ron asintiendo con la cabeza-Prongs me di cuenta que el piso es resbaladizo. ¿Sabes que se puede hacer?-

-te reto a hacer un moonwalk-dijo Harry sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo por haber adivinado las intenciones de su amigo.

Ron sonrió con sorna y empezó a caminar de para atrás.

-que fácil Potter-dijo cruzando se de brazos-un flip-

-fácil mi amigo-respondió Harry. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se movieron y Harry pego un brinco para atrás dando una vuelta 360 antes de caer en sus pies-somos geniales. Hurón moonwalk y flip-reto Harry sonriendo.

-fácil-Draco junto las actuaciones de sus mejores amigos y cuando cayo se cruzo de brazos y recostó la espalda en una pared-definitivamente si somos asombrosos-

-pueden dejar de alardear de su grandeza señores-dijo una voz severa desde la entrada de la sala-yo soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de la escuela y su futura profesora de transformaciones. Ahora bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En un rato entraran al comedor y se quedaran en fila esperando para su selección. El sombrero seleccionador examinara sus actitudes y habilidades y según esto los acomodara en una casa. La casa que les sea asignada será como su familia. Cada casa tiene el deber de acumular puntos durante el año. Al final del año todos estos puntos les ayudaran a ganar la copa de la casa. Por cada cosa buena que hagan los profesores se encargaran de sumarle puntos a su casa. Por cada falta que cometan, los puntos serán restados-

-pobre la casa en la que entremos. No van a ganar nunca-susurro Harry haciendo reír a sus dos mejores amigos.

-ahora síganme-la profesora se dio la vuelta y todos los chicos se fueron detrás de ella, pasando por corredores extensos hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera de la cual salían ruidos de personas hablando.

Las puertas se abrieron solas en el momento que McGonagall se acerco. Un majestuoso brilla incandescente salía del comedor. Había velas volando en medio del aire sobre las mesas, y el techo estaba encantado para parecer de noche.

-¿Recuerdan que teníamos una tienda con ese mismo hechizo?-pregunto Harry mientras sonreía mirando para arriba, Draco y Ron sonrieron también, había sido su proyecto fallido de acampar cuando tenían ocho años.

Cuatro mesas repletas de estudiantes estaban en todo el comedor, y en la punta, había una quinta mesa, donde los profesores hablaban, y justo en frente de esa mesa había un gran sombrero café, con muchos parches, y bastante roído por el tiempo.

De un segundo a otro el sombrero se removió en su lugar, y varios de los parchase se transformaron en lo que parecían ojos y boca, y el viejo objeto empezó a cantar.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el gran comedor estallo en aplausos y chiflidos, mientras los profesores aplaudían a la canción. El sombrero en cambio hacia reverencias (claro sin brazos ni nada mas) hacia todas las mesas.

-Fred y George dicen que ese sombrero cambia de canción todos los años-le susurro Harry a Hermione-parece que durante todo el tiempo que lo tienen guardado inventa esas letras-

-ahora les diré su nombre, y pasaran al frente para ser seleccionados para sus casas-varios chicos que todos conocían desde la infancia fueron pasando uno en uno mientras el sombrero gritaba las casas después de estar un tiempo en las cabezas de los chicos.

-Hermione Granger-dijo la profesora leyendo del pergamino.

-no te pongas nerviosa-le susurro Jennifer en el oído antes de que subiera.

El sombrero fue posicionado en la cabeza de Hermione, que le callo en la cara tapándole los ojos.

"hmm interesante" susurro el sombrero en su oído "veo inteligencia, muchísima inteligencia. Podrías ser una representante digna de Ravenclaw" tomo aire pero pareció tener un segundo pensamiento "sin embargo veo mucha valentía, y lealtad. Ya se en que casa ponerte"-¡Gryffindor!-

La mesa de los leones estallo en gritos mientras varios le daban toques cariñosos a la espalda de Hermione y la felicitaban, además de darle los mejores deseos en su casa.

-Draco Malfoy-

El Rubio paso saliva mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la silla. Al igual que con Hermione una vez el sombrero toco su cabeza se callo directamente a sus ojos.

"vaya vaya. Veo cosas interesantes en ti Malfoy" susurro el sombrero con voz intrigante "veo soberbia, ganas de superarte, y se que pasaras por encima de cualquiera para conseguir lo que quieres. Pero también hay mucha valentía en ti, además de lealtad. Ya se" -¡Gryffindor!- Draco se paro feliz fe su silla mientras que en su lugar Pansy Parkinson abría la boca de par en par.

-Harry Potter- muchos susurros se escucharon de todas partes mientras Harry se acercaba a la silla donde estaba el sombrero mirándolo casi con curiosidad.

"vaya el famoso niño-que-vivió" susurro el sombrero con burla "ahora a lo que viniste. Veo decisión, deseo de que el mundo te vea por ti mismo. Serias el perfecto candidato para Slytherin"

-"No en Slyhterin"-susurro Harry-"te lo ruego no en Slyhterin"

Muy bien no en Slytherin. Pero lo que mas resalta es la lealtad, y la valentía. (trabaja las neuronas porque te faltan) suerte León" -¡Gryffindor!-

La mesa de los leones grito mas fuerte aun. Los gemelos Weasley se levantaron de sus sillas y empezaron a hacer un baile ridículo gritando "tenemos a los Potter en Gryffindor"

-Ronald Weasley-el pelirrojo salió. De la pequeña turba de personas que había y se sentó en la silla. A diferencia de los demás el sombrero apenas toco su cabeza antes de decir.

-¡Ustedes los Weasley se reproducen como cucarachas! ¡Ya es el 6 de esta generación que tengo aquí! ¡Gryffindor!-grito el sombrero sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Ron respiro tranquilo y se fue a sentar junto a Draco, que lo felicito por haber aguantado el grito del sombrero sin orinarse en los pantalones.

-bueno ahora que ya todos están sentados quisiera decir unas palabras. Primero quería darle una cálida bienvenida a los chicos de primer año. Espero que se sientan en casa, ya que todos saben que este es su segundo hogar. Ahora quiero recordarles que el bosque prohibido esta, como su nombre lo indica, prohibido. Incluso para ustedes señores Weasley-dijo el director mirando a los gemelos que solo sonrieron encogiendo los hombros-ahora el señor Filtch me ha pedido que les recuerde que el pasillo del tercer piso, de lado derecho, esta prohibido, para cualquiera que no quiera sufrir una muerte aterradora. Ahora disfruten de su cena-el profesor aplaudió y las mesas se llenaron de todo tipo de comida.

-vaya-susurro Hermione abriendo los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la magia que acababa de mostrarse ante sus ojos.

-Percy ¿Quien es el maestro que esta junto al murciélago grasiento?-pregunto Harry mirando al detestable profesor de pociones y a un joven con un turbante morado a su lado. En cuanto poso la mirada en medio de los dos la cicatriz en su frente ardió. Se sobo con una mano ante la mirada curiosa de Draco y Ron.

-es el profesor Quirell. Tartamudea mucho y aunque hable ridiculeces algunas veces es un buen maestro-respondió Percy mientras agregaba altas fritas a su plato-si te acercas demasiado podrás percibir un olor a ajo saliendo del turbante. Siempre dice que un vampiro en Transilvania lo tiene amenazado, y usa el ajo para que no se le acerque-

-aunque no solo repele vampiros-corto Fred-si no también chicas-

-y alumnos-continuo George.

-además de toda clase de cosas vivientes-dijeron los dos sonriendo con burla.

-pobre profesor. Seguro que quedo bastante tramado con la experiencia del vampiro-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-no creo que sea verdad lo del vampiro. Quizás no tiene mas colonias y usa esa historia para disfrazarlo-respondió Ron sacándose varios trozos de pollo de una bandeja.

-hola-dijo la voz alegre de un fantasma que salió del plato donde estaba el pollo de Ron, que salió a volar a quien sabe donde del susto que le causo al pelirrojo-¿Como están? Bienvenidos a Gryffindor-de todas las mesas empezaron a salir fantasmas.

Harry junto con Hermione empezaron a mirar al rededor.

-mira el fantasma de allá-dijo Harry apuntando le a un fraile que hablaba con el perfecto de Hufflepuff-es el fraile gordo, el fantasma emblema de Huffelpuff-

-¿Y ese?-pregunto apuntando a un fantasma con la túnica llena de charcos de algo plateado.

-ese es el varón sanguinario, es el fantasma de Slytherin, todas esas manchas que vez en su túnica es sangre, el se suicido en el bosque de Albania, y según dice su leyenda fue el que causo la muerte de la fantasma de Ravenclaw-respondió el-ella es Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de la fundadora de esa casa, dicen que tomo la diadema de la inteligencia de su madre y la oculto en el bosque de Albania después de romper su compromiso con el Varón Sanguinario, a ella le dicen la dama gris-

-¿Y como se llama el de nuestra casa?-

-mucho gusto señorita. Yo soy Sir. Nicolás De Mimsy Porpington a su servicio-dijo el fantasma apareciendo se en frente de la castaña, que pego un grito de miedo.

-el es Nick Casi Decapitado-dijo Harry sonriendo con burla.

-prefiero Sir. Nicolás si no le importa señor Potter-respondió el fantasma.

-¿Dijo casi? ¿Por que te dicen así?-pregunto Hermione. Ron y Draco pasaron saliva y casi se comen en puño para no morirse de la risa cuando el fantasma se halo la oreja para dejar la mayoría de su cabeza cortada, excepto por una parte de la que se colgaba, como si quien le hubiera cortado la cabeza lo hubiera hecho con un hacha sin afilar.

-Sirius aprendió a no preguntar eso de la misma manera que tu-le susurro Harry sobándole la espalda-le pasa a los mejores-

-ahora si todos son tan amables de seguirme-pidió Percy cuando la cena hubo acabado. Todos los Gryffindor de primer año se levantaron de sus sillas y siguieron al pelirrojo, que los llevo por múltiples escaleras, explicándoles todo lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso, al final del corredor, donde había una pintura de una mujer gorda con un traje rosado.

-¿Santo y seña?-pregunto la mujer.

-caput draconis-respondió Percy-nunca olviden la contraseña, ya que sin ella no podrán entran a su sala sin importar cuanto intenten negociar con la pintura-todos asintieron dobla cabeza mientras entraban a una sala bastante acogedora. Con pinturas y decoración del color del escudo de Gryffindor, escarlata y oro, con un gran León imponente-los niños dormirán del lado izquierdo y las niñas del lado derecho, el dormitorio femenino tiene un hechizo en las escaleras, así que si un chico las pisa se convertirá en tobogán, se aprende de la manera difícil así que no se los aconsejo, ahora a sus dormitorios, sus pertenencias estarán allí cuando lleguen-

-hasta mañana Herms, nos veremos en clase-le dijo Harry y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga castaña subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos de primer grado.

Todos se despidieron de sus compañeros y tras cambiarse a las pijamas se acostaron en sus camas con doseles rojos, que además de estar marcadas con sus nombres y cursos, tenían sus baúles, mascotas y uniformes respectivamente en su lugar.

-nos veremos mañana-dijeron Ron, Draco y Harry cerrando los doseles de sus camas que eran contiguas (primero la de Ron, en el centro la de Harry, y luego la de Draco, para después seguir la de Deán, Seamus y Neville). Si algo era seguro, era que ese año iba a ser bastante productivo.

**ENSERIO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME PERDONEN LA DEMORA POR SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS ;) RECUERDEN R/R**


	8. Primer día de clases

**Primer día de clases**

-psst-susurro Harry revolviendo al pelirrojo-arriba perezoso-dijo revolviéndolo- ¡Ron levántate!-grito haciendo que el pelirrojo pegara un brinco.

-déjame dormir-pidió tirándosela la almohada en la cara-levanta al hurón, a mi déjame en paz-

-yo ya estoy levantado caperucito-respondió Draco sonriendo-anda que Harry tiene una gran broma en mente-

-me cuentan como les salió-respondió Ron girando el cuerpo para no ver a sus amigos.

-vale, después no te quejes-respondió Harry acercándose a su cama-¿Tienes el libro?-

-aquí-respondió Draco mostrándole un gran libro que estaba lleno de colores psicodélicos y cosas moviéndose por todas partes-¿Capa y mapa?-

-aquí-respondió Harry mostrando las dos cosas. La primera era una vieja capa con formas raras encima, había pertenecido a la familia Potter desde mucho tiempo. La segunda cosa era un pergamino en blanco por el cual cualquier estudiante, claro si supieran lo que era, mataría por tener-¿Seguro que no vienes Ron? La víctima es Parkinson-

-denme cinco minutos-respondió Ron corriendo al baño tan rápido que hizo que uno que otro papel que había en el suelo saliera a volar.

-yo lo sabia-susurro Draco aguantando la risa.

Tal y como dijo Ron cinco minutos después salía del baño con el uniforme mal puesto.

-vamonos-dijo acomodando la corbata con dificultad-me la pongo en el comedor. ¿Cual es el plan?-

-es algo que encontraras bastante gracioso querido Claws-respondió Harry seguro de si mismo-Dragón y yo hemos planeado esta broma desde hace un mes-

-vamonos, ya van a ser las 6-dijo el chico de ojos grises revisando su reloj. Sus amigos cerraron las cortinas de sus camas e intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertar a los otros 3 chicos de la habitación.

Harry se adelanto para asegurarse de que no había nadie en la sala. Vaya fue su sorpresa que hay estaba Hermione en el sillón leyendo un libro.

-pónganse la capa y espérenme afuera-les susurro el pelinegro a los chicos que no remilgaron y se salieron con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry cubriéndolos-buenos días-le dijo a la castaña sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-buenos días Harry ¿Dormiste?-

-como un niño-respondió el sonriendo-aunque bueno soy un niño pero…tu me entiendes-

-perfectamente-aseguro la castaña cerrando su libro-¿Y tus amigos?-

-están durmiendo-aseguro el con esa sonrisa encantadora tan suya, pero Hermione no le creyó ni un segundo, lo miro directo a los ojos haciendo que se pusiera bastante nervioso, como si pudiera ver que estaba mintiéndole-yo me voy, nos vemos en clase-

Y con eso salió corriendo de la sala sin darle ni una oportunidad a Hermione de preguntarle nada, pero claro, los nervios y el miedo de que descubriera su mentira y le preguntara sobre la broma que el y los chicos planeaban no le daba buena espina.

-vamonos-

Media hora después Harry, Ron y Draco estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor comiendo con toda la tranquilidad que eran capaces de mostrar, excepto por Ron que comía como desesperado.

-¿Haces el favor de dejarle comida a Inglaterra?-pregunto Draco negando con la cabeza-¡Come como una persona normal por Dios!-

-do modeztes Daco, tendo hambe- respondió Ron con un hot cake a medio terminar en su boca.

-enserio Ron has el favor de…-antes de que terminara su frase se escucho un gran BOOM en todo el castillo-vamos a ver que tal salió nuestra broma-

Por las puertas del comedor entraron varias gallinas con cabeza de calabaza, y túnicas pequeñitas de color negro y verde, con un escudo verde y plata con una serpiente en medio. Esas gallinas eran los alumnos de primer grado de Slytherin.

-querido Cornamenta, travesura realizada-dijeron Ron y Draco dejando lo que hacían para poner una mano lo suficientemente alto para que Harry les chocara la mano.

-travesura realizada mis queridos merodeadores-confirmo Harry chocando las manos con ellos-pero algo falta. Ya se-el pelinegro saco la varita, y asegurando que nadie lo veía apunto a las gallinas que se quedaron quietas del miedo-*tarantallegra baile de la gallina*-un rayo naranja salió disparado de su varita mientras una melodía muggle alegre que hacían bailar a los pequeños en los jardines de niños sonaba, y las gallinas bailaban al ritmo de la música, haciendo la coreografía que venia con ella (batían las alas, las movían a los lados como haciendo títeres, sacudían la cola de para abajo y para arriba y luego aplaudían)-ahora si, travesura realizada-

-una perfecta broma de bienvenida chicos-dijeron Fred y George llegando apenas con unas sonrisas mas que alegres al ver a los Slytherin bailando mientras todo el comedor (excepto Snape, y muy disimuladamente, McGonagall) se burlaba de la situación.

-¡Fueron ustedes!-susurro Hermione enojada-¡Nos van a quitar puntos!-

-mientras no te pongas de metomentodo en lo que no te han llamado Granger no nos harán nada-dijo Ron con tono desafiante.

-no le hables así Ron-dijo Harry poniéndole una cara de pocos amigos a Ron.

-yo estoy del lado de la zanahoria Harry. Si alguien descubre que fuimos nosotros sabremos que fue por culpa de tu amiguita-aseguro Draco tomando de su zumo de naranja con toda la calma del mundo.

-ya estuvo déjenla en paz-dijo Jennifer levantándose al igual que lo hizo Harry-no les ha hecho nada para que la traten así-

-apuesta tu cabeza a que si Malory-respondió Draco cruzando las manos enfrente suyo-solo date cuenta de que después de una gran broma nos estamos peleando por culpa de la niña esa-

-ella solo les estaba diciendo que nos quitarían puntos si alguien se enterara, nadie dijo que ella iba a irle con el chisme a alguien-

-¡POTTER, MALFOY Y Weasley A MI OFICINA YA MISMO!-grito la profesora McGonagall desde su asiento, estaba hecha una furia. Draco y Ron fruncieron el ceño y giraron la cabeza hacia Harry, que miraba decepcionado como la silla que antes ocupaba Hermione, estaba ahora vacía.

-no puedo creer que me hiciera esto-susurro con dolor mientras se paraba de su silla con dolor-vamos chicos-

Los tres llegaron a la clase de la profesora McGonagall mas blancos que una pluma. Aparte de tener que hacer deberes extra (cuando ni siquiera había empezado las clases) les iban a decir a sus padres, eso solo podía significar vociferadores.

-muy bien ahora cada uno sacara una papeleta del caldero, el nombre de quien les salga será su próximo compañero por todos los años que yo imparta clase. Potter, usted primero-Harry se adelanto hacia el gran caldero negro enfrente de el y saco la primera papeleta que había.

-profesora yo me quiero mucho, pero no creo que sea mi mejor compañero-dijo Harry mostrándole el papel que decía "Potter, Harry".

-claro-McGonagall le hizo devolver la papeleta mientras hechizaba el caldero-intente de nuevo-

El pelinegro volvió a meter la mano en el caldero, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le saliera ella.

-"Granger, Hermione"-gruño mostrando su descontento.

-muy bien. Señorita Granger, señor Potter en la mesa del frente, y deje de gruñir-

-si señora-volvió a gruñir Harry tirando su maleta al lado contrario de la mesa-maldita selección de papeletas, y con la suerte mía me tenía que salir ella-

-si quieres le pido que nos cambie, no pretendo incomodarte con mi presencia-susurro Hermione dejando su mochila suavemente en la mesa. De repente todo el odio que llego a sentir Harry se desvaneció.

-no, lo siento-respondió el ayudándole a sentarse.

-Malfoy, Malory, en la silla detrás de Potter y Granger-ordeno la profesora.

-si señora-gruñeron los dos dirigiéndose a su puesto.

-petulante-

-mandona-

-arrogante-

-metomentodo-

-cavernícola-

-ya párenla-dijo Harry susurrando enojado-no mas. Ustedes parecen bobos peleando así-

-no te metas-ordenaron los dos sacándole la lengua a Harry que solo bufo.

-que maduros-

-Weasley, Parkinson al lado de Potter y Granger-ordeno la profesora señalando la mesa del lado de Harry y Hermione.

-maldición-susurro Ron por lo bajo mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta su nuevo asiento con Pansy Parkinson-no te burles-le dijo a Harry que se estaba aguantando la risa-tu tampoco Dragón-

-tienes que admitir que es bastante gracioso-respondió Jennifer-al lado de tu caso, yo estoy en el cielo-

-porque yo soy un cielo querida Jennifer-respondió Draco halando la silla de la chica hasta que la tuvo al lado suyo-admite que no te enoja que te hayan sentado conmigo-

-no me enoja-respondió ella sinceramente-me pone iracunda que es otra cosa. Ahora ponte tan lejos de mi como haga falta-la chica regreso su asiento mientras la selección de compañeros terminaba.

-ahora anoten lo que esta en la pizarra-ordeno la profesora apuntando al tablero verde lleno de anotaciones con una letra extremadamente pulcra.

Un par de horas mas tarde todos ellos se estaban dirigiendo a las mazmorras del castillo, justo donde se encontraba el aula de pociones. De 3 en 3 fueron entrando y se fueron sentando en las primeras mesas que encontraban.

-no quiero ver varitas agitadas ni escuchar encantamientos tontos en esta clase-ordeno el profesor Snape entrando por la puerta a toda velocidad-supongo que muchos de ustedes no encuentran en valor y el arte que tiene la ciencia del arte de crear pociones, y aquellos que si lo hacen son pocos. Ahora los que no aprecien esta precisa ciencia los invito a dejar mi clase-Harry, Ron y Draco se iban a levantar de sus sillas, pero Hermione y Jennifer los sentaron de golpe.

-puedes quedarte sentado-pidió Hermione soltando un bufido.

-señor Potter-dijo Snape con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro-nuestra...nueva celebridad. ¿Hasta donde tendría que irse si tuviera que buscar un bezoar?-

-consignase una cabra y sáquele una piedra del estomago-respondió Harry relajado.

-¿Cual es la diferencia entre aconito y luparia?-

-no hay diferencia, son la misma planta-volvió a Responder Harry sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Que obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfodelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-

-juntos producen una poción conocida como filtro de los muertos ¿Quiere que yo enseñe la clase o lo va a hacer usted?-pregunto Harry levantándose de golpe de su silla-porque si quiere lo hago yo, parece que me iría mejor, hasta puedo pedir el puesto de DCAO seguro que me lo dan a mi-

-quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, y usted Potter, se quedara en mi clase limpiando estos calderos hasta que pueda ver mi reflejo en ellos-

-¿Para que necesita ver su reflejo? Seguro el caldero se rompe-

-cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, dos semanas de detención para usted Potter-

-perfecto. Me largo de aquí-respondió Harry parándose bruscamente de su asiento y saliendo del aula como un bólido.

-¿Alguien mas?-pregunto el profesor mientras todos negaban con la cabeza-perfecto ahora copien lo que esta en la pizarra-

-maldita sea, suficiente tengo con el vociferador que me va a enviar mama ahora otro mas, demonios-

-hola primo-dijeron Jessica y Anthony apareciendo desde un pasadizo secreto-¿Como te trata la vida?-

-bastante mal-respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros-acabo de ganarme dos semanas de detención con Snape por decirle la verdad-

-¡Muy bien primo!-grito Anthony cargando a Harry en su hombro-¡Estoy hay que celebrarlo!-

-¿Como?-pregunto el pelinegro sin saber que estaba pasando-espérate ¿Que?-

-cállate-ordeno Anthony bajándolo en el suelo. Se acerco a la primera clase que había y le dio un toque a su hermana en el brazo-tu turno, saca ese simbólico de perfecta y saca a Mark de ahí adentro-pidió el chico mirando para adentro-esas chicas de séptimo están que arden-

-deja la estupidez quieres-pidió Jessica rodando los ojos-disculpe profesor Quirell, puede salir Mark por favor-pidió ella poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-claro-respondió el asintiendo con la cabeza-tome la guía en la entrada señ…señor Lupin-pidió el profesor señalando unos pergaminos-para ma…mañana en m…mi escrit…torio-

-claro profesor-respondió el primogénito de Remus. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos miel, era la viva imagen de su padre en muchos aspectos-¿Que quieres?-

-nuestro primo acabo de ganar su primera detención-respondió Anthony hinchando el pecho de puro orgullo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Mark girando se hacia Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Harry sabia que le esperaba un regaño, porque todos sabían que no había chico mas responsable que Mark Lupin-¡Felicidades!-grito cargándose al chico en un hombro-¡Eres mas rápido que nosotros primo! Apenas empezaron las clases-

-y eso que no le dije que también gane deberes extra en el desayuno-susurro Harry-porque lo dije-

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-grito Mark afirmando el agarre en Harry que ya se estaba mareando-¡Vamos por Sophie y Elizabeth!-

-¡No! ¡Eli es muy metomentodo!-grito Harry como pudo.

-no grites-susurro Jessica-vamos por Sophie-

Todos salieron a correr hacia la clase de McGonagall, donde Sophie Lupin estaba.

-profesora McGonagall podría dejar salir a Sophie-pidió Mark ocultando la sonrisa que había detrás de sus intenciones.

-señorita Lupin, no olvide el ensayo para mañana-

-no señora-respondió Sophie levantándose de su asiento. La castaña tomo sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad, para encontrarse con su hermano y sus tres primos afuera de su salón-¿Que estamos celebrando?-

-que Harry ya obtuvo su primera detención-respondieron Mark y Anthony sonriendo.

-¿Y para eso me sacan de clase?-pregunto la chica moviendo la nariz con descontento-bueno clase puede esperar, felicidades primo-dijo devolviéndole el cabello a su primo-¿Y Elizabeth?-

-Harry no la quiere traer porque dice que es una metomentodo-respondió Jessica con normalidad.

-para lo que vamos a hacer no creo que haya problema-respondió Anthony sonriendo-Sophie ve por ella, nos reunimos en donde ya sabes-

-realmente tienes que decir un código para la sala de la habitación de perfecta de Jessy, eres ridículo Black- respondió Sophie mientras se dirigía a la clase de encantamientos.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Harry

-vamos a hacer lo que te produjo un lote de deberes extra-respondió Anthony sonriendo-

Un par de minutos después todos los primos Black, Potter y Lupin se encontraban en la sala de estar de la habitación de perfecta de Sophie. Anthony se paseaba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá mientras todos los que estaban sentados en el sofá lo miraban.

-ya quédate quieto que me mareas-ordeno Elizabeth-¿Que vamos a hacer que no tenemos todo el día?-

-estamos esperando a que Mark se decida a sacar su reserva especial-respondió el chico Black mirando a su primo-¿Y bien?-

-vale la saco, pero me debes 15 galeones-respondió el castaño sacando una gran caja de su maleta.

-quince galeones maldita sea-susurro Anthony sacando su billetera-ahí tienes-dijo entregándole un par de billetes-ahora muestra lo que tiene ese bebe-

Mark soltó las citas que estaban nuevas y abrió la tapa. Como un coro de ángeles sonó mientras una luz amarilla iluminaba el interior.

-puedes apagar la linterna y dejar de cantar Anthony-pidió Jessica mirando a su hermano que cantaba "Aleluya" mientras sostenía una linterna con un brillo amarillo blanquecido.

-lo siento, pensé que si le daba un numero emotivo valdría los 15 galones que me acaban de cobrar-respondió Anthony sonriendo traviesamente

-cállate quieres-pidió Mark mientras sus primos miraban embobados el contenido de la caja. Dentro había una sección de diferentes bombas de broma, dulces, bengalas, y de todo lo que pudieran imaginar en ella, además de un viejo pergamino en blanco arrumado en la esquina.

-Wow-dijeron todos con la boca abierta de par en par-¡¿Es eso…?!-

-el mapa del merodeador, si ese es-respondió Mark asintiendo con la cabeza-Tom me lo dio el día que salió de Hogwarts porque tío James, tío Sirius y mi papa pasan el mapa de generación en generación que va por Hogwarts, Tom, despues yo, mas tarde Anthony y despues Harry-

-pero que machistas son-dijo Sophie con las manos en la cadera-solo los hombres tienen el mapa-

-mis tíos y papa tienen sus razones peque-respondió Mark revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello de su hermana-cuando crezcas lo entenderás-

-¡Tengo 15 años Mark!-grito-ya no soy una niña pequeña-

-podemos dejar todas estas cosas que son puramente familiares y sentimentales para otro momento-pidió Anthony escribiendo cosas en un papel-en este momento tenemos algo que es puramente familiar y divertido, ahora este es el plan

Primero vamos a ir a las clases que queden cerca a tirar bombas fétidas. Después transformamos a Snape en una bailarina, y tras asustar a unos cuantos Slytherin volvemos al gran comedor antes de que suene el timbre-

-interesante-respondió Elizabeth.

-vamonos nos queda menos tiempo-todos agarraron de a siete bombas fétidas cada uno y corriendo por el pasillo, abriendo puertas y tirando bombas en el interior mientras reían como locos.

-las escaleras al salón de Snape-dijo Anthony mientras seguía tirando bombas fétidas a lo loco en las aulas-¡Ahora!-todos giraron a toda velocidad mientras seguían bombardeando la escuela con bombas fétidas y hologramas de dragones que asustaban a los alumnos en las clases-¡¿Listo Mark?!-

-nací listo primo-respondió Mark mientras Harry se ponía en medio de ellos.

-yo ayudo-

-claro, el celebrado da el primer golpe. Viste a ese murciélago de princesa-respondió Anthony mientras las chicas se ubicaban detrás de el-boten las bombas fétidas cuando yo les diga ¿Entendido?-

-si papa-respondieron ellas con fastidio

-*vestiniña*-susurro Harry apuntando al feo profesor que se transformo en una princesita. Mark susurro otro hechizo que le pudo una linda tiara y Anthony susurro otro que lo lleno de maquillaje, tanto maquillaje que lo hizo parecerse a un cucarrón del Amazonas.

-ahora-los dos le hicieron crecer alas y hacer que su voz sonara como si se hubiera tragado el pito de una muñeca vieja.

-perfecto-dijo Harry chocándolas las manos con sus primos.

-ahora chicas-

Al menos 10 bombas fétidas volaron en el salón mientras Snape salía a correr con su faldita levantada a las rodillas, los alumnos salieron detrás. Los pasillos del primer y segundo piso se llenaron de alumnos tapando se la nariz mientras que en los terrenos del lago los causantes de eso se revolcaban de la risa.

-¡Vieron la cara de todos!-grito Mark temblando de la risa en el suelo

-¿Vieron como se veía Snape?-grito Harry riendose aun mas. Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras se agarraban el estomago con fuerza-ustedes son geniales-

-se lleva en la sangre primo-respondió Mark sonriéndole cálidamente-ustedes saben que solo contamos con nosotros para todo, somos familia-

-ahí pero que lindo-dijeron Anthony y Harry sorbiendo mocos imaginarios antes de largarse a reír de nuevo.

-inmaduros-susurro Jessica por lo bajo-tienes razón Mark, solo nos tenemos entre nosotros-

-ahí abrazo de oso-grito Sophie abrazando a sus primas y su hermano mientras que Harry y Anthony los veían celosos.

-¿Y nosotros no merecemos abrazo?-preguntaron indignados.

-no. Por inmaduros-respondió Sophie sacándoles la lengua.

-ahí no se vale-refunfuño Harry por lo bajo seguido de Anthony.

-vengan aquí bobos-dijo Elizabeth antes de halarlos en el gran abrazo familiar que se estaban dando-ahora vamonos al comedor por separado, seria muy obvio que llegara toda la familia junta-

-era una reunión familiar-respondió Anthony-además ya deberán sospechar porque sacamos a Mark, Sophie y Elizabeth de clase después de que a Harry, a mi hermana y a mi nos echaran de clase-

La profesora McGonagall miro ceñuda a los recién llegados al comedor. Por las puertas entraba toda la bandada de la familia de James, Sirius y Remus. Todos traían las caras mas serias que podían poner mientras que avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia las sillas que siempre estarían juntas y reservadas para ellos. Se sentaron con rapidez ante la mirada extrañada de Ron y Draco, que al levantar una ceja causaron que todo el "pelotón" familiar se pusiera el puño en la boca para no reírse.

-¿De que se ríen?-pregunto Hermione que estaba al lado de Harry, quien tenía la cara escondida por sus brazos al igual que Anthony, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-nada-respondió Harry con voz que intentaba ocultar su risa-oye Anthony-se tapo la nariz e hizo una cara desagradable que le causa mas de una carcajada ahogada a su primo-mira a la reina gay-todos voltearon a mirar a Snape, que no lograba quitarse su vestido rosado. Juntos voltearon las caras y soltaron las risas que tenían contenidas

-¿Fueron ustedes verdad?-pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Tomo las risas como un si.

-quizás si, quizás solo nos reímos porque nos causa gracia-respondió Mark recuperando la compostura-además, hay que admitir que quien lo hubiera echo sabe lo que hace-

-no se hagan-continuo Draco-vimos la "M" que se formo cuando el humo se acumulo en el techo. Nadie mas que ustedes sabe hacer el símbolo de los merodeadores-

-ya cállate que eso fue lo que los metió en problemas esta mañana-

DING!

-bueno, nos vemos en la sala común-dijeron los mayores levantándose de sus asientos.

-deja las locuras en clase quieres Harry-pidió Mark revolviendo el rebelde cabello de su primo-nos vemos-

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras sus amigos lo miraban mal.

-¿Te costo habernos llamado para eso?-

-para nada. Era algo de…algo de familia-respondió Harry sonriendo.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ¿MERECE UN R/R?**


	9. Como Todo Buen Potter

**Como Todo Buen Potter**

-¡Arriba Harry que llegamos tarde!-grito Draco revolviendo a su remolón amigo.

-tengo sueño-respondió el chico abrazando a la almohada que tenía mas cerca.

-voy a llamar a Elizabeth a que te despierte-susurro Ron.

-¡NO!-grito Harry corriendo hacia el baño con toalla en mano-¡NO NO NO!-

-siempre funciona-canturreo Draco sonriendo con sorna. Diez minutos después un Harry vestido con el uniforme perfectamente arreglado salía del baño.

-si ven ya no tienen que llamar a Eli-aseguro el pelinegro colgando la mochila en su hombro-ahora vamonos, la única clase que no me quiero perder es la de vuelo-

-ninguno de los Gryffindor quiere perderse esa clase, te lo aseguro-

-yo me la quiero perder-aseguro Hermione que estaba pálida, casi verde-odio las alturas-

-uy no deberías haber dicho eso en presencia de estos-susurro Elizabeth bajando por las escaleras y apuntando a su hermano y sus mejores amigos-ahora lo tomaran en tu contra-

-me ofendes hermanita-dijo Harry con tono petulante acercándose a Hermione con rapidez-yo no le haría nada a Hermione-aseguro con sinceridad abrazando a la castaña por los hombros-a la que le haría caer de una escoba seria a ti-

-no podrías ni aunque lo intentaras. Empezando porque no estas en el equipo, y así lo estuvieras, Fred y George siempre me tienen cubierta-

-Como si no te hubiera hecho caer de encima una escoba antes-interrumpió Harry.

-de una escoba de juguete cuando tenias 3 y fue porque me entretenían las bromas de Fred-

-bien tu ganas. Vamonos, ya me arruino la mañana-Ron y Draco empezaron a toser para disimular la risa que tenían-vaya buenos amigos se ríen-

-somos muy buenos amigos querido Cornamenta-aseguraron los dos-solo que hay que admitir que tu hermana da risa cuando quiere-

-Harry ¿Volar en escoba es difícil?-le pregunto Hermione inocentemente a su amigo pelinegro.

-es lo mas sencillo del mundo. Ya veras que es hasta mas fácil que mantenerse despierto en la clase de historia de la magia, y como eres la única que puede mantenerse despierta en esa clase, será pan comido para ti-respondió Harry restando importancia al asunto-ahora vamonos a comer, me muero de hambre-

-cuando no-susurro Elizabeth haciendo reír a Hermione y a Jennifer que acababa de bajar.

-te apoyo cornamenta, tengo un hambre-dijo Rin agarrando sus estomago con un gesto de dolor fingido-además tenemos que estar bien desayunados para impresionar a Madame Hooch-

-no podrían ni aunque quisieran. No es una mujer que se impresione fácilmente-

-amargados-susurraron los tres merodeadores antes de salir rápidamente de la sala común.

-¡Comida!-gritaron Ron y Harry mientras corrían a todo lo que le daban los pies para llegar a la mesa de los leones-¡Deliciosa y querida comida!-

Se tiraron a las sillas y agarraron cuanta comida se les cruzaba por el frente. Wafles, pastel, huevos, tocino, emparedados de queso, de jamón, pastel de melaza, leche, jugo de naranja, y mas comida por ese estilo se apilaba rápidamente en sus platos mientras Draco ponía azúcar a su cereal y los miraba con mala cara.

-no pueden comer bien por primera vez en su vida-

-tedemos hambe Daco, do modeztes-respondieron ellos mientras se llenaban la boca de la comida.

-¿Pueden comer normal?-pidió Hermione sentándose en su sitio regular, la lado de su mejor amigo-Harry enserio no sabes lo mal que se ve que comas así-

-mandamás-susurro Ron después de pasarse el jugo-dejo que haga lo que quiera, el es un niño grande-

-Hermione tiene razón Ron-respondió Harry-¿Me perdonas?-

-discúlpate con el pobre de Draco…-

-Malfoy para ti Granger-interrumpió el rubio.

-bien con Malfoy, a el es a quien molestas con tu manera de comer-

-bien-gruño Harry, odiaba disculparse con sus amigos, pero si su mejor amiga quería que se disculpara con el, entonces lo haría-lo siento Draco-

-disculpa aceptada cornamenta. ¡RON YA DEJA DE COMER ASÍ!-grito Draco atrayendo la atención hacia el. Mientras tanto una lechuza nevada entraba volando por uno de los ventanales del gran comedor. En sus patas traía un rollo de algo y un sobre rojo.

-demonios-susurro Harry cuando identifico a la lechuza como suya-un vociferador-

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Hermione viendo a la lechuza que se acercaba mas y mas-

-ya lo veras. Tápate los oídos-

El sobre rojo y el rollo aterrizaron sobre la mesa rápidamente. Harry se encogió en su lugar mientras el sobre brindaba para arriba y gritaba por la vos de Lily Potter.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!-el pelinegro se encogió en su silla mientras todo el gran comedor volteaba a mirar al chico-¡QUE ES ESO DE ANDAR HACIENDO PELEAS Y BROMAS RIDÍCULAS EN EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES! ¡Además eso de andarle gritando a tu profesor! Estas exageradamente castigado me oíste James-Harry paso saliva, su madre solo lo llamaba James cuando estaba realmente enfadada-¡No vuelves a casa esta Navidad me entiendes! ¡Y te advierto que si sigues con esas estupideces te quedaras en la casa de los Dursley todo el verano!-de pronto la voz del vociferador cambio y las voces de Los merodeadores, el señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se escucharon-¡Felicidades chicos! ¡ALEJENSE DE ESE VOCIFERADOR!-grito Lily antes de que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-maldición-susurro Harry antes de darse topes en la cabeza con la mesa-estoy muerto-

-tu mama tiene pulmones muy potentes-dijo Hermione alejando los libros que tenía en los oídos-mira-la chica señalo a un halcón y una vieja lechuza que entraron volando por la ventana mientras Hedwig reposaba en el hombro de Harry.

-créeme que lo se desde hace mucho. Tiene los mismos pulmones que Molly, la mama de Ron, y Narcisa, la mama de Draco, en casa es usual oír frases como "¡HARRY JAMES POTTER VEN PARA ACÁ! O ¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! Y un par de veces ¡DRACO HYMPERION MALFOY AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-Hermione soltó una pequeña risa mientras que las dos aves les dejaban cartas a sus amos.

-tienes una suerte pésima prongs. Mama no me envió ningún vociferador-dijo Draco mostrándole la carta normal que tenía en la mano-y a Claws tampoco le dieron-

-solo me mandaron el profeta-respondió Ron mostrándole el periódico a su amigo-mama te manda esto-le tiro una cajita de color rojo-oye apareces en la columna de la semana-

-¿Enserio?-

El niño que vivió es un dolor de cabeza.

Apenas iniciando su formación como mago, ademas de recién empezando el año escolar, Harry Potter, mejor conocido como el niño que vivió, ya es un dolor de cabeza para los profesores. Sus padres no han querido dar una declaración a cerca de esto, pero se vio a la señora Potter bastante enojada. Ahora el mundo mágico se pregunta ¿Es así como nuestro salvador se desempeñara? ¿Que podemos esperar de él?

-un articulo por Reeta Skeeter-

-pero que metida es esta-gruño Harry estrujando el periódico-y que les importa su soy así o no. Ya los libere del des narizado ese, que les importa mi vida-

Se paro de golpe de su silla, botando, sin querer la cajita que la señora Weasley le había enviado, al suelo. Hermione se levanto después de él, y Ron y Draco siguieron, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Neville veía la caja con urgencia mientras ellos tranquilizaban a Harry.

-¡HARRY!-grito Neville corriendo detrás de Harry a todo lo que sus piernas le daban mientras el pelinegro se reía de algo con sus amigos, parados en línea donde la clase de vuelo se daría-¡Harry!-

-hola Nev ¿Que pasa?-grito Harry en respuesta mientras veía al muchacho acercarse a toda velocidad.

-tengo tu…-antes de que terminara se escucho un pito.

-todos a sus puestos-Neville gruño y se puso en su lugar-buenos días muchachos-

-buenos días Madame Hooch-respondieron todos.

-bienvenidos a sus clases de vuelo. Por favor párense a la izquierda de sus escobas, pongan la mano adelante y digan "Arriba-todos obedecieron y tomaron aire antes de cumplir la orden.

-arriba-ordeno Harry con la mano justo donde el mango de la escoba estaba. Esta se levanto del suelo y brinco directamente a su mano antes que las de cualquiera.

-perfecto señor Potter, 10 puntos para Gryffindor-

-Arriba-ordeno Draco arremedando lo que hizo su amigo, la escoba voló directamente a sus manos.

-perfecto señor Malfoy 5 puntos para Gryffindor-

-arriba-ordeno Ron, pero al contrario de ellos la escoba le brinco a la nariz de golpe-no se burlen-

-a…arriba-susurro Hermione apenas haciendo levitar la escoba-maldición-

10 minutos después todos tenían sus escobas en mano.

-bien ahora monten su escoba. Cuando escuchen un pito pateen el suelo con fuerza, vuelen unos pocos segundos, inclinen el cuerpo hacia adelante y regresen al suelo ¿Listos?-todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto por Neville-3…2…1-la escoba de Neville se fue subiendo después del pito hasta perderse de vista. La escoba se sacudió con fuerza hasta que boto a Neville al suelo, quien apenas si logro poner las manos en el suelo para no caer de cara-uy es la muñeca-susurro la profesora cuando vio las muñecas del muchacho-vamos. Cualquiera de ustedes que despegue los pies del suelo será expulsado de Hogwarts antes de que diga Quidditch-

Mientras la profesora se iba, Cody Parkinson se acercaba a la túnica de Neville, donde había una cajita roja que salía del bolsillo.

-miren nada mas lo que se le callo al inútil de Longbottom- sonrió triunfante mientras mostraba la cajita roja.

-dámela Parkinson, es mía-ordeno Harry extendiendo la mano izquierda mientras sostenía la escoba con la derecha.

-ósea que Longbottom es tu cargador de equipaje. Vamos a ver si la encuentra en los arboles para devolvérsela-se monto en la escoba volando de pie con elegancia-que la busque en el techo-

Harry negó con la cabeza y se acomodo en la escoba listo para despegar.

-Harry quieto, ya oíste lo que dijo Madame Hooch, ademas no sabes volar-

-es el buscador mas rápido de la familia, claro que sabe volar-dijo Ron animando a su amigo-anda cornamenta, dale su merecido-Harry sonrió y tras pegar un golpe en el suelo con fuerza despego hacia toda velocidad sorprendiendo a la castaña-te lo dije-

-se un buen chico y dame eso antes de que te bote de la escoba y te vuele los dientes de un puño-ordeno Harry sentándose con calma en la escoba-veo que ya no eres tan valiente sin los chimpancés de Crabe y Goyle-

-cállate-ordeno el con voz autoritaria que escondía el miedo.

-te lo advertí-Harry voló bastante cerca del chico, que apenas si alcanzo a esquivar a Harry por segundos.

-a ver si eres tan hábil Potter-con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir arrojo la caja lejos para luego bajar al suelo y ver que hacia.

Harry salió disparado detrás de la caja que volaba a toda velocidad hacia una de las ventanas del castillo. Harry se agacho mas aun, Hermione tenso todos los músculos del cuerpo cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía la caja, una de las ventanas del castillo. Harry estiro el brazo y atrapo la caja, frenando a toda velocidad y no chocando contra la ventana por segundos. Bajo tan rápido como dio la escoba después del viaje tan agitado, sin darse cuenta de que una furiosa, aunque emocionadisima, McGonagall bajaba hacia el patio de transformaciones a toda velocidad.

-felicidades-gritaron todos los Gryffindor mientras le daban palmadas en la espalda.

-tonto-susurro Hermione negando con la cabeza. Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de lograr hacerlo se escucho la voz "enojada" de McGonagall.

-Harry Potter, sígueme-Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió a la profesora cabizbajo, si se metía en problemas, o bueno ya que se había metido en problemas, pasaría todo el verano con sus odiosos parientes muggles-profesor Quirell, puede salir Wood por favor-pidió la profesora cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala de DCAO.

-"Wood es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch"-pensó Harry recordando que su hermano Tom le había pasado la capitanía cuando salió de la escuela-"eso quiere decir que…¡No!"-los ojos se le abrieron mientras que Oliver Wood, un muchacho castaño, salía del aula de clases.

-Oliver, nuestro buscador ya esta aquí-dijo la profesora emocionada mirando a Harry, que puso su mejor sonrisa cuando Oliver lo evaluaba-se que Potter esta en primer año, pero se que Dumbledore hará una excepción con el, ademas que es extremadamente bueno manejando la escoba-

-pero profesora…-

-nada de peros Oliver. Sabes que los Potter son los mejores en lo que a Quidditch se respecta. Primero Charlus, luego James, mas tarde Tomas, después Elizabeth y ahora Harry-

-profesora…-

-no hemos ganado ninguna copa de Quidditch desde que Tomás Potter se fue de la escuela, eso ya hace 2 años. Y yo no me aguanto mas la sonrisa idiota que le queda a Snape cuando me muestra el trofeo. Y que decir de la copa de las casas, ya van 6 años seguidos que no la ganan-

-bueno lo capto. Potter te veré en la cancha de Quidditch esta noche a las 7. Y ni se te ocurra contarle a los amiguitos tuyos ni a tus maravillosos primos acerca de esto. Porque te descuartizo con mis propias manos-

-yo también lo capto Oliver, no voy a decir nada-respondió Harry cruzando los brazos. Oliver no pudo mas que sonreír de alegría antes de regresar a su clase.

-señor Potter escribiré a sus padres para que le envíen una escoba. El domingo aparecerá junto con sus padres en el callejón Diagon para comprar su uniforme. Recuerde ni una palabra a nadie, aunque se que los señores Weasley y Malfoy y por supuesto la señorita Granger se enteraran, pídales a todos que no le digan a nadie mas ¿Entendido?-

-si profesora McGonagall. Pero ¿No estoy castigado?-

-su salida el domingo generara mas de una pregunta, así que diremos que estará castigado en mi despacho todo el día-

-entendido. ¿Puedo irme ya?-

-desde luego señor Potter-

Harry sonrió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, estaba lleno de adrenalina que seguro podría darle mil vueltas al castillo corriendo en ese momento. Se detuvo un par de metros antes de llegar al patio y puso su mejor cara de tragedia.

-Harry ¿Que paso?-pregunto Draco cuando vio a su amigo entrar cabizbajo.

-me castigaron el domingo-respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros-todo el día en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall escribiendo líneas-

-te lo advertí-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza-¿Que había en la caja esa?-

Harry saco una cadena y un anillo en forma de León del interior de su bolsillo. Hermione sonrió abiertamente, el aun conservaba el anillo que le había dado hace 7 años.

-esto es para ti Herms-dijo pasándole la cadena-no pude dártela antes porque la había puesto en la maleta de papa sin querer-

-oh Harry gracias-dijo ella admirando la cadenita que tenía dos H en una de ellas había una Esmeralda y en la otra una piedra brillante de color marrón con destellos dorados. Hermione le dio un abrazo mientras que a su espalda Ron y Draco hacían mímicas de que se besaban-ahora vamonos a clase. No puedes ganarte mas problemas de los que ya tienes-

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras sus amigos hacían imitaciones ridículas de Hermione.

Al siguiente día a Harry le llego una carta de James diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba y tal y tal y que irían a recogerlo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall el domingo. Tal como habían dicho Harry se fue el domingo al callejón Diagon con James y Sirius (Lily estaba atrapada en una reunión "extraordinaria e importantisimisima" con el ministro de magia). Por supuesto su ausencia dio pie para que los merodeadores le regalaran a Harry todas las cosas habidas y por haber de bromas. Al final Harry tuvo que esconder una bolsa de Túnicas de Madame Malkin, dos bolsas de Honeydukes, tres bolsas de Zonko, tres bolsas de Gambol & Japes y dos bolsas de la tienda de Quidditch.

-¿Que guardas ahí Harry?-pregunto Hermione ladeando el rostro cuando vio la maleta que traía Harry.

-eh pergaminos. Si los pergaminos de todas las líneas que escribí. Si vieras como me duele la mano-respondió Harry sonriendo con inocencia.

-no te lo creo-respondió Hermione-dime la verdad Harry, que tienes en la maleta-

-bien, pero no te lo digo aquí-Harry agarro la mano de Hermione y la halo por todos los pasadizos secretos hasta llegar a la biblioteca-entre en el equipo de Quidditch-

-¿Y teníamos que venir hasta aquí para que me lo dijeras?-pregunto Hermione con incredulidad ocultando la emoción que sentía por su mejor amigo.

-aquí no vienen ni Ron ni Draco, y no quiero que se enteren hasta el día del partido porque arman el bonche-respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros.

-bueno felicidades entonces-dijo Herms abrazándolo fuertemente.

-gracias. Solo necesitaba de tu aprobación para saber que había hecho bien en tomar el puesto-

-entonces realmente no estuviste escribiendo líneas-

-nop. Mi tío y mi papa me llevaron al callejón Diagon a comprar la túnica y otras cosas mas-contesto Harry-ya que como todo buen Potter estas cosas no me pueden faltar-

-bueno ahora que ya estamos aquí tenemos un ensayo grandísimo que hay que terminar…-

-y todo buen Potter no adelanta tareas Hermione entonces solo me sentare aquí mientras que terminas-corrigió el pelinegro sonriendo con burla mientras se sentaba en el primer asiento que encontró cerca…ya despues se preocuparía del ensayo…y de la escoba…y de la practica…por ahora solo le importaba acompañar a su mejor amiga mientras que ella hacia su dichoso ensayo…


	10. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Harry bajo a la sala común mas feliz que de costumbre. Hermione lo miro raro cuando lo vio escupiendo llamas por culpa de un caramelo de lava que se había comido, y aunque le seguía saliendo humo por la nariz no se le quitaba la sonrisa.

-¿Por que estas tan feliz?-pregunto la castaña bajando su libro de Hogwarts, Una Historia.

-obvio, es Halloween-respondió Harry sacando un drubble-¿Quieres?-

-no gracias. ¿Que tiene que ver que sea Halloween? ¿Por que es el día de las brujas? ¿Algo tiene que ver con eso?-

-claro que no, día de las brujas ha. Hace 11 años casi matan a mis padres y a mi, y es una fecha que me pone feliz porque el des-narizado no logro asesinarme-Harry sonrió abiertamente mientras agarraba su mochila-¿Vamos a desayunar?-

-claro deja empaco el libro-respondió Hermione sonriendo. Harry agarro el libro de las manos de la chica antes de que ella siquiera pudiera pensar en guardarlo.

-mama solía leerme esto para dormir-susurro emocionado viendo la portada del libro-me lo aprendí tan bien que mama dejo de leérmelo cuando tenía 6. Decía que era hora de leer cosas de niños grandes. Y por culpa de eso ahora soy un experto en pociones-

-que creído eres-dijo ella agarrando el libro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¿Tus amigos saben eso del libro?-

-nadie mas que tu lo sabe, siéntete orgullosa-

Hermione soltó una risa inocente. En el camino hacia el gran comedor se encontraron con un montón de chicas de todas las edades y casas, que le picaban los ojos a Harry, algunas decían "vez lo lindo que esta" mientras las mas grandes susurraban "que ternura de niño".

-¿Celosa?-pregunto Harry cuando le pico el ojo a Lavender Brown.

-para nada-respondió Hermione arrugando el entrecejo-me parece que te fascina la atención-

-no me fascina, me encanta que es distinto-respondió Harry abrazando a Hermione por los hombros-vamos que seguro se acaban los pastelillos-

Después de haber tomado un desayuno mas que merecedor Harry y Hermione se encontraron con Ron, Draco y Jennifer en la entrada del aula de encantamientos.

-pero que demorados son ustedes-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza-ni yo me demore tanto comiendo-

-porque tu no comes Claws, tu tragas que es diferente, y mucho mas rápido-

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras los colores se le subían a la cara a Ron.

-muy bien ahora vamos a hacer el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa. No olviden el movimiento Switch y Flic-dijo el profesor Flitwick sonriéndole a todos sus estudiantes.

Ron, Draco y Harry pasaron saliva con demasiada dificultad, todos los hechizos que sabían les salían perfectos, pero a la hora de hacer el hechizo de levitación, todo les salía mal, o les pasaba lo de Seamus Finnigan, un chico irlandés, a lo que todo le explotaba en la cara.

-Winwardium Leviosa, Wingwardium Leviosa, Wingardium LEVIOSA!-grito Ron apuntandole a la pluma con la varita y sacudiéndola de manera graciosa.

-no no no, no se dice así es LeVioSa no LeVIOsa-dijo Hermione con tono petulante mientras Harry a su lado se reía-y si no dejas de mover la varita así le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien-

-hazlo tu señorita perfecta ¡Hazlo!-dijo Ron enojado.

-Wingardium Leviosa-dijo Hermione moviendo la varita al compás de su voz. La pluma empezó a temblar y luego por arte de magia (obviamente era magia) se despego de la mesa y empezó a levitar, y se mantuvo por lo menos a metro y medio del aire-sencillo-

-excelente señorita Granger 15 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo Flitwick emocionado.

-todos estuvieron fantásticos hoy, no olviden la tarea para mañana. Tengan un feliz Halloween-todos se levantaron de sus asientos mientras que Seamus intentaba limpiarse el hollín que le había quedado en la cara después de que su pluma le explotara en la cara.

-¿Harry puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Lavender sonriéndole con inocencia a Harry.

-claro Lavender, nos vemos mas tarde chicos-le dijo Harry a Ron y Draco. Hermione arrugo el entrecejo mientras veía a Lavender y a Harry hablar en una esquina de piedra-jajaja no, ella y yo solo somos amigos-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Lavender jalandolo de la corbata.

-enserio-aseguro Harry asintiendo con la cabeza

Hermione soltó un suave sollozo después de que alguien le susurrara algo en el oído. Paso de largo a Harry y se fue a toda velocidad al gran comedor.

Para la hora que Harry llego al gran comedor tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Con felicidad llego a su asiento habitual (al lado de Hermione) que ahora estaba ocupado por Draco.

-¿Y ese cambio de asientos?-

-pregúntale a tu amiga, cuando llegue ella estaba en mi silla y no tuve de otra que sentarme aquí-respondió el rubio encogiendo los hombros.

Harry se sentó sin quitarle la mirada a Hermione, que parecía pasar de el en ese momento.

-oye Herms ¿Ya probaste el pastel de calabaza?-pregunto Harry intentando sacarle tema a la castaña.

-si-respondió ella terminando el zumo que se estaba tomando.

-oye Harry te vi hablando con Lavender cuando salimos de clase ¿Que te dijo?-

-o hablamos de varias cosas, pero sobretodo me pregunto acerca de…-

Antes de terminar de decir la frase Hermione se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y salió del gran comedor hecha una furia.

-¿Que mosca le habrá picado?-pregunto Harry mirando hacia donde una muy enfuruñada Hermione se había ido.

-quien sabe-respondió Draco-bueno nos contabas-

-a si, de lo que mas hablamos fue de…-

-¡UN TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS!-grito Quirel entrando por la puerta principal a toda carrera, agarrando el turbante para que no se le fuera a caer-¡HAY UN TROLL Y ESTA SUELTO!-los colores se le fueron del rostro antes de que dijera-solo es un aviso-y se desmayara de golpe en el suelo.

Todo el gran comedor se lleno de gritos histéricos de los alumnos de las cuatro casas, que presos del pánico no podían ni moverse de sus sillas.

-¡SILENCIO!-ordeno Dumbledore-¡Ahora perfectos, quiero que lleven a sus casas de regreso a los dormitorios. Profesores ayúdenme a controlar la situación!-

-¡Huffelpuff POR AQUÍ!-grito el perfecto de la casa de los tejones dirigiendo a su casa en filas ordenadas.

-¡Gryffindor no se separen!-ordeno Percy ordenándolos a todos-estén alerta y no se detengan-

-los trolls son demasiado estúpidos para entrar solos-dijo Draco caminando con prisa-no pudo haber entrado solo-

-¡Hermione!-grito Harry de repente-¡Demonios!-con cautela se separo del grupo seguido por sus dos mejores amigos-*Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*-dijo apuntando al mapa con la varita-Hermione Granger donde estas…¡En el baño! ¡Vamos!-

-nah ha, no pienso entrar en el servicio de las chicas-dijo Draco negando con la cabeza-ni lo sueñes-

-me vale que no entres. Necesito sacar a Hermione de ahí-respondió Harry corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el punto solitario que decía "Hermione Granger"

-demonios-dijo Ron tapándole la nariz-huele peor que la habitación de tu primo cornamenta-

-huele a Troll-respondió Draco aguantando el aire.

Harry corrió detrás del troll, pasando por debajo de sus piernas entro al servicio donde Hermione recién salía de una de las puertas con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Metete!-grito Harry tirando a Hermione de regreso a la puerta y tapándole la boca para que no dijera nada-no te muevas-susurro agarrándole la cintura y apenas mirando por la ranura de la puerta.

-"pero que demonios"-dijo Hermione con la mano de Harry sobre sus labios.

-shh-ordeno el afirmando su agarre en la cintura de la chica, que empezaba a sentirse nerviosa-mierda-el Troll alcanzo a ver el cabello de Harry desde la parte superior de donde estaba y arremetió con su masón llevándose la puerta por delante-¡Corre!-le grito empujando a Hermione hacia un lado mientras el Troll lo golpeaba en las costillas con el masón.

-¡CEREBRO DE GUISANTE!-grito Ron arrojando un pedazo de tubería a la cabeza del Troll.

-¡POR ACÁ APESTOSO!-grito Draco tirándole una bomba apestosa que pareció distraerlo-¡Por aquí!-

-CORRE GRANGER!-grito Ron.

-¡Harry!-Hermione removía a Harry que se agarraba las costillas con fuerza-tenemos que irnos-

-vete yo puedo con el-respondió Harry sonriéndole a Hermione-¡Corre!-el mazo del Troll volvio a golpear a Harry en las costillas mientras Ron y Draco se desesperaban.

-¡Hagan volar el mazo!-grito Hermione desesperada y al borde de las lagrimas.

-claro ¡Ron!-

-¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!-grito el pelirrojo haciendo levitar el mazo antes de que golpeara a Harry una tercera vez-¡Lo logre!-el mazo se soltó del hechizo y cayo encima del Troll derribándolo.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto McGonagall entrando a toda velocidad al baño. La escena que presencio la dejo sin habla. Hermione ayudaba a Harry a levantarse, quien apropósito se quejaba del dolor un montón. Luego estaba Draco que examinaba que el Troll si estuviera derribado, y luego estaba Ron, que hacia un baile ridículo mientras cantaba "lo hice, lo hice" dando vueltas sobre su eje-alguien que me explique quien es el responsable de todo esto-

-nosotros…-

-es mi culpa profesora-dijo Hermione cabizbaja-vine a buscar el Troll. Leí sobre ellos y creí que podría con el, pero me equivoque. Si Ron, Draco y Harry no me hubieran encontrado a tiempo, no habría salido viva de aquí-

-siempre pensé que eras mas sensata que tus compañeros Señorita Granger, estoy My desepcionada y…¡Señor Weasley puede dejar de bailar y poner atención!-

-claro profesora, lo siento-respondió Ron sonriendo inocentemente.

-Bien, le restare 5 puntos a Gryffindor por su comportamiento, y en cuanto a ustedes, espero que sepan lo afortunados que son, no muchos derrotan a un Troll de la montaña y viven para contar el cuento-los tres merodeadores sonrieron-cinco puntos a cada uno, y señor Weasley, le daremos unas clases de baile-

-te dijimos que no sabias bailar Claws-

-ahora señor Potter acompáñeme-dijo Madame Pomfrey ayudando a Harry a moverse-esas costillas tienen que estar bien para mañana-

-Profesor Quirell por favor encarguese del Troll-pidió la profesora-ahora a sus salas comunes.

Harry camino al lado de Madame Pomfrey con lentitud. El profesor Snape lo miraba ceñudo mientras que caminaba rápidamente fuera del baño, cojeando y cubriendo la parte trasera de su pierna derecha, donde ademas de que el pantalón tenia un bache bastante notable, había sangre, y algo como una mordida, eso no era normal.

-Harry tienes que comer normalmente-dijo Hermione gruñendo de rabia mientras un Harry ya reparado al 100 por 100 que comía como desesperado.

-Hedmione me diedon demasiadas medicinas-respondió el pelinegro tomando un zumo de naranja-ademas tengo que estar bien alimentado, no se sabe que problemas pueda tener una costilla recién reconstruida para jugar Quidditch, y la señora Pomfrey me dijo que tenia que comer bien-

-te dijo que tenias que comer BIEN, eso quiere decir que no tienes que comer como un animal para saciarte el hambre-

-vale lo capto. No comeré mas así-

-¡Estas vivo!-grito Ron feliz mientras corría a su mejor amigo-¡No sabes la falta que hiciste cornamenta! ¡No me aguanto al hurón y sus discusiones intelectuales!-abrazo a quien concierto como su hermano durante toda su vida mientras que Draco entraba con una pila de libros.

-ahí tienes-dijo dejando los libros enfrente de Harry-no podías preguntarle a Hagrid y ya-

-hurón dilo mas fuerte-pidió Harry con sarcasmo-¡Creo que no te oyeron en CHINA!-

-¡Pero es estúpido estar obsesionado con una maldita falta de visión tuya! Que tal que te hayas equivocado. ¡Y yo cargando tanto libro!-

-no te vas a romper-aseguro Ron-uy pastelillos-

-deja son míos-respondió Harry dandole un zape a la mano de Ron que iba derechito por sus pastelillos de chocolate.

-buena suerte Potter. Aunque supongo que despues de tumbar un Troll de la montaña un juego de Quidditch seria pan comido, incluso en contra de Slytherin-dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

-¿Como que juego de Quidditch?-pregunto Ron mirando a su amigo pelinegro-¿Algo que quieras contarnos cornamenta?-

-le aposté a Gryffindor-respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros.

-Potter ven-dijo Oliver señalándolo mientras todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor salía del gran comedor junto al equipo de Slytherin en dirección al estadio de Quidditch.

-aposto mis calzones-susurro Draco mirando ceñudo como todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor junto a Harry salían corriendo del Gran Comedor-hay algo que cornamenta no nos esta diciendo-

-¡Bienvenidos al primer juego de Quidditch de la temporada!-dijo Jordan Lee, el narrador del partido, emocionado-¡El juego de hoy es de Slytherin contra Gryffindor?-

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto Oliver con gracia cuando vio a Harry mas pálido que el varón sanguinario.

-un poco-respondio Harry con toda sinceridad-bueno se me quitaran en el campo-

-la profesora McGonagall manda esto-dijo Elizabeth lanzando un gran palo cubierto por papel cafe-un regalito del ministro-

"felicidades Harry, tienes un gran futuro, no olvides mandarme una carta con el resultado del primer partido.

Cornelius Fudge, Ministro De Magia"

Dentro del paquete había una Nimbus 2001 dinámica con unos guantes de Quidditch profesionales en la punta.

-tengo que recordar darle las gracias al ministro-susurro Harry mirando su nueva escoba con admiración.

-dale las gracias departe de todos quieres-pidio Fred-no creas que eres el único privilegiado Cornamenta-respondio Fred mostrando un bate profesional.

-y los equipos entran al campo. Para Gryffindor tenemos. Como cazadoras a las bellas señoritas Katie Bell, Elizabeth Potter y Angelina Jhonson. De golpeadores tenemos a los únicos Fred y George, como guardián tenemos al gran Oliver Wood y como buscador, el nuevo recluta, único e inigualable, no hay dos como el, las señoritas lo aman los chicos quieren ser como el…-

-¡Jordan!-

-lo siento profesora. El único, inigualable, ¡HARRY POTTER!-todas las tribunas menos Slytherin aplaudieron histéricas cuando Harry salió disparado del suelo dando vueltas con la escoba guiñendo el ojo y sonriendo.

-Madame Hooch obliga a los capitanes a darse la mano pide un juego decente (para los Slyhterin claro esta), las bludgers son liberadas junto con las Snitch, recuerden que vale 150 puntos, buscador que atrape la Snitch termina el juego, y 14 escobas salen disparadas al aire, los cazadores están listos la Quaffle vuela en el aire ¡Comienza el juego! Potter la atrapa rápidamente y sale volando hacia abajo, con una maniobra excelente la arroja a Bell. Fred batea una bludger que le pasa rozando a Marcus Flint, Angelina apunta y punto para Gryffindor-

Harry mientras tanto sobrevolaba el campo mirando el juego mientras buscaba la Snitch.

-y el Flint anota 10 puntos para Slytherin. ¡Parece que Potter a visto las Snitch!-grito el chico emocionado mientras Harry baja a en picada siguiendo una pelotita dorada-y asciende en una maniobra espectacular pero se frena y se sacude. ¡Potter se lanza al ataque, pasa la Quaffle a Bell, Jhonson, Bell, Jhonson, dos de los cazadores la rodean y aush…Jhonson en el suelo y Wood pide penalti-

Mientras todo eso pasaba Harry se colgaba de su escoba por las manos, ya que ya lo había tirado de encima.

-¡James que le pasa a la escoba de Harry!-pregunto Lily enterrandole las uñas al brazo de Sirius por puros nervios.

-hay pelirroja mi bracito me duele-dijo el animago soltandose-¡Por mi belleza! ¡Mira las marcas que me dejaste en el brazo!-se quejo poniendo cara de tragedia.

-alguien esta hechizando la escoba-respondio James torciendo la nariz-y algo me dice que es Quejicus-

-nosotros nos encargamos de el tio-dijeron Mark y Anthony-nadie se mete con nuestro primo y se va con ello-

-yo los acompaño-dijo Hermione llegando con Ron y Draco detras de ella.

-vale-respondio Mark sonriendole a la castaña-vamonos-

-¡Mark!-gruño Remus cuando vio salir a su hijo junto con el revoltoso de Anthony-tu hijo es mala influencia Sirius-

-son primos Lunatico, si no se les pegaba lo inquietos seria raro-

La escoba se sacudia con tanta fuerza que parecia querer botar a Harry en cualquier momento. El pelinegro mientras tanto se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas al mango de la escoba.

-¡Y Gryffindor anota 10 puntos para Gryffindor. El marcador es 60-50 a favor de Slytherin!-

-vamos donde esta la capa de ese murcielago detestable-susurro Mark corriendo por las tribunas de los profesores-la encontre-

-¡por los calzones de Merlin! ¡No todos tenemos tu aguante Mark!-dijo Anthony a punto de desfallecer en las escaleras-que la amiga de Harry la prenda, yo voy a morirme un rato-se recosto en las escaleras pareciendo un muerto mientras Hermione subía las escaleras.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Hermione con una voz extremadamente suave por un ataque de timidez.

-deja los nervios que no muerdo-susurro Mark con burla-apunta a la capa y prendele fuego-

-¡A la capa de un profesor!-

-el profesor que esta encantando la escoba de mi primo y tu amigo-

-*lacardium inflamardum*-susurro Hermione apuntando con su varita al pedazo de capa negra mientras que Anthony gemia del cansancio.

-¡Y Potter vuela como un bolido detras de la Snitch!-decia Jordan mientras todas las personas en las tribunas se paraban de sus asientos y miraban sorprendidos a Harry siendo seguido por el buscador de Slytherin-¡Se levanta en picado en el ultimo minuto! ¡La snitch lo evade! ¡Pega un brinco de la escoba! ¡Es una caida de 2 metros!-todos hicieron un sonido de "Ohh" mientras Harry aterrizaba en el suelo -¿Potter quiere vomitar?-

Harry se agarro el estomago mientras escupia algo de su boca. Una pelotita brillante con alitas salio de su boca, y aterrizo en su mano.

-¡ES LA SNITCH!-grito Jordan-¡POTTER RECIBE 150 POR ATRAPARLA! ¡Gryffindor GANA!-grito Jordan mientras todas las tribunas (menos Slytherin) gritaban emocionadas.

-¡Bien hecho Harry!-grito Hermione emocionada mientras que a Harry lo rodeaba un monton de gente para felicitarlo.

-quitense, con permiso, la familia va primero-dijo Mark pasando con toda la fila de primos y amigos de Harry detrás de el-que se quiten-

-¿No que habias apostado?-pregunto Draco con sarcasmo.

-era una sorpresa-respondio Harry mientras se encogia de hombros.

-felicidades Harry-dijo Hermione despues de que Ron lo hubiera molestado un poco-estuviste genial-

-sin ti y Mark no hubiera salido de ese apuro. Gracias-respondio Harry extendiendo sus brazos-dame un abrazo gruñona-

-estas sudoroso ni lo sueñes-respondio ella arremedando el tono de voz de Lavender.

-sonaste igualita-dijo Harry riendose-ahora si Granger dame un abrazo-

-con gusto Potter-Hermione abrazo a Harry fuertemente mientras Draco y Ron empezaban a chiflarles.

-luego ajusto con ustedes-dijo Harry detras de Hermione.

-¡HARRY!-grito Lily corriendo hacia su hijo con los merodeadores corriendo detras de ella-¡Estas bien!-

-si mama-respondio Harry separandose de Hermione y agarrandola por los hombros-estoy bien-

-me tenias muy preocupada mi bebe-dijo ella abrazandolo-seguro que estas bien-

-que si mama-volvio a decir Harry mientras rodaba los ojos-mama ya deja que toda la escuela nos esta viendo-

-ya todos se fueron a celebrar el triunfo del equipo-dijo James con burla-ah si toma tu gomina mágica-le tiro un tarro lleno de liquido azul que brillaba cada vez que se movía.

-tengo que admitir que hoy fue un día…genial-

Ya para la noche todos los alumnos mayores de Gryffindor estaban discutiendo alegremente en la sala comun mientras los mas jovenes estaban listos para irse a dormir.

-¿Entonces que es eso de gomina mágica?-pregunto Ron mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

-es una gel, pero es especial para este cabello loco mío-respondió Harry revolviendo su cabello.

-ahh-respondió Ron asintiendo con la cabeza-bueno quizas te robe un poco mañana. Apropósito ¿El jugador mas joven?-

-en un siglo según McGonagall- respondió Harry sonriendo-ya mañana hablaremos de eso. Por ahora tengo un sueño de los mil demonios.

-también yo. Nos vemos-

-hasta mañana-dijo Harry antes de dejar las gafas en la mesa de noche-mañana sera otro dia...

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS. Y DE VERDAD SIENTO MUCHO HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA. ESTOY EN PROCESO DE ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SALTA HASTA LA NAVIDAD. LES DEJO UNOS PREVIEWS POR HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO.**

**"**Harry levantate, que tenemos un regalito para ti" dijo Anthony con burla sacudiendo a su primo

"¿Me extrañaron?" pregunto una voz desde la chimenea de la sala comun.

"Brujula de los deseos" leyo Harry directo desde la carta "y esto"

"Hermione despierta, encontre algo" grito el pelinegro removiendo a la castaña que estaba durmiendo placidamente en la cama de Ron.

**BUENO ESO ERA POR AHORA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN R/R**


	11. Navidad

El viento nevado azotaba con fuerza los arboles de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las chimeneas en el interior crepitaban con fuerza causando que el castillo fuera el lugar mas acogedor alrededor.

En la torre de Gryffindor varias personas corrían de arriba a abajo planeando algo. Eran Anthony, Mark, Jessica y Sophie, que planeaban su típica broma de Navidad para el dormilón de Harry.

-sigo diciendo que hay que asustarlo con Elizabeth- dijo Sophie encogiendose de hombros.

-yo tengo una mejor idea-susurro Anthony mirando el fuego con una sonrisa traviesa-esto es lo que hay que hacer...-

El viento disfrazaba los pasos de Mark, que traia una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras se iba hacia la cama de su primo. Anthony venia del otro lado seguido de Jessica y Sophie, que tenian las varitas listas para cualquier cosa.

-uno-susurro Mark preparado para brincar

-dos-respondio Jessica apuntando a la cama con la varita.

-¡Ya!-grito Anthony brincando a la cama mientras Jessica y Sophie lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra y Mark aseguraba la salida para que Harry no fuera a escaparse.

-¡Paren!-grito alguien en medio de las cobijas.

-¿Anthony?-pregunto Jessica con burla. Una falda rosada se asomaba por donde deberia haber estado su hermano.

-¡Fumos!-grito una voz aguda levantando la varita por debajo de la cama. Una espesa capa de humo blanco se esparció por la sala mientras se escuchaban movimientos, brincos y hasta golpes contra el suelo.

-¡Definto!(1)-grito Sophie con la varita en alto. El humo se fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Harry?-pregunto Mark con curiosidad. En la cama había una falda rosada encima de una lagartija con orejas de conejo, cabeza de calabaza, cabello rubio y cola de dragón.

-¡Soy Anthony!-grito con furia-¡Harry no estaba!-

Los tres se miraron varias veces para después mirar a Anthony y estallar en carcajadas. La lagartija/calabaza/conejo/dragón/princesita puso la pata con fuerza en la cama, haciendo que todo el colchón lo empujara hacia arriba haciendo que cayera de cabeza y la falda le tapara la cara, haciendo que su hermana y sus primos rieran aun mas fuerte, no todos los días Anthony Black era humillado así.

-y lo tengo todo en video-dijo una voz desde alguna parte de la habitacion. De repente todos se quedaron callados buscando de donde venia la voz.

-¿Me buscan?-pregunto con burla Harry que apareció después de quitarse la chaqueta que traía y parecía hacerlo invisible, al menos para alguien que no tuviera buena vista o que la verdad no se quisiera fijar, con una cámara en su mano.

-¡Potter!-grito el animalito que era Anthony en una voz 7 veces mas chillona que antes.

-ya tu primito no es tan inocente-

-y no es el único-respondió Harry sonriendo. A su lado Hermione se quito una capucha igual a la de Harry(2) y apareció con una segunda cámara en la mano.

-no se como me convenció pero parecía tentador ver lo que hacían en navidad-respondió Hermione antes de que Jessica y Sophie empezaran a quejarse.

-¡Sinceramente no me interesa si tienen esto en video!-grito Anthony desde donde estaba en la cama-¡Como me quito eso!-

-mañana se te quita-respondió Jessica como si fuera nada.

-¡Me refería para hoy!-respondió Anthony enojado.

-bueno ya-

Un par de horas mas tarde los 5 junto a Elizabeth estaban en el Gran Comedor disfrutando de su desayuno. Casi todas las personas que venían entrando se quedaban viendo la mesa de Gryffindor, por culpa de Anthony que había logrado quitarse todo menos las orejas.

-te vez tierno-fue lo único que dijo Jenny, su novia, cuando se sento al lado del Gryffindor que no había tocado su comida para nada.

-no quiero verme tierno, esto me serviria para la pascua-

-yo te ayudo a arreglar eso-dijo Harry sacando la varita-Vegecio-de la punta salió un rayo azul que le dio de lleno en la cara a Anthony. Una barba blanca tan larga y esponjosa como la de Dumbledore empezó a crecerle rápidamente hasta llegarle a las rodillas-engordio-un rayo naranja salió disparado hacia el estomago de Anthony-bleacint(3)-un rayo blanco brinco a el cabello de Anthony que se volvió blanco y largo.

Por debajo de la mesa Mark y Sophie dieron un giro a sus varitas y un disfraz de Santa Claus apareció magicamente reemplazando la pijama de Anthony.

-listo ya eres navideño-dijo Harry sonriendo con burla.

-¡PERO QUE...!-Anthony dejo que la frase se fuera ya que todos sabían lo que venia después de eso."-¡Potter!-

Harry salió corriendo de su banca con Anthony Claus siguiéndolo de cerca con las manos extendidas, como si fuera a ahorcarlo. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos mientras veían a Harry Potter siendo perseguido por Santa, pero nadie decía nada, no querían enfrentarse a la furia de Mark porque se burlaran de sus primos.

Un "click" seguido de un brillante y estruendoso flash de escucho desde la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos se reían estruendosamente.

-¡Esto va a las tarjetas de Navidad de este año!-grito Elizabeth estrujando sus costillas con fuerza mientras se caía de espaldas derecho al suelo, todos los demás iban para la misma.

-¡Finite Incantatem!-grito Harry apuntando a Anthony mientras corría. Para su buena suerte la ropa que traía Anthony lo hizo caerse, causando aun mas risa en la mesa de los leones, no porque Anthony peleara con la ropa, si no porque se había caído de cara en el suelo y los calzoncillos navideños se le veían graciosos.

-¡Que les pasa! ¡Ayúdenme!-

-fu...fu...Fumos-dijo Sophie peleando con la risa que tenia mientras agitaba la varita y el humo blanco aparecía. Mark agarro a su primo y lo tiro como un saco sobre su hombro, causando que se le vieran los calzoncillos aun mas.

-esto no es divertido-gruño Anthony sacudiendo los brazos en la espalda de el primogénito Lupin.

Para la hora de la cena cualquiera que viera a Anthony no podía aguantar la risa. Aun tenia las orejas que no habían desaparecido ni con los hechizos que Harry había practicado en el y venia de un humor malísimo.

-ya te dije que no se como quitarte las orejas, es mas no creo que haya sido yo quien lanzo el hechizo-se quejo Sophie enojada-para mi que fue tu hermana-

-si hubiera sido yo le habría dado dientes de conejo, no orejas-respondió la melliza del chico sonriendo abiertamente-...ademas-

Antes de que terminara un ¡BOOM! Se escucho en medio del pasillo, seguido de muchísimo humo. Jessica, Anthony y Mark sacaron las varitas y apuntaron a lo que sea que saldría del humo después de poner a Harry, Hermione, Elizabeth y Sophie detrás de ellos.

-¿Me extrañaron?-pregunto una voz que salía de en medio del humo-desgraciado humo ¡Definito!-

En medio del humo apareció un muchacho de cabello rojo oscuro, con ojos avellanados y gafas cuadradas como las que su padre tuvo en su tiempo. Tenia los hombros anchos y era bastante alto, media cabeza mas alto que Mark. Tomas Potter era la perfecta combinación de James y Lily.

-¿Tom?-pregunto Sophie apareciendo detrás de su hermano.

-¿Tom?-volvió a preguntar Harry que salía agarrando la mano de Hermione como si tuviera miedo-¿Eres tu?-

-hola hermanito-respondió Tom sonriendo-Hola Eli-

Los dos Potter se miraron entre ellos antes de correr a abrazar a su hermano mayor, si ese era el regalo que les iba a dar de navidad ya no tenia que darles mas nada por el resto de sus vidas, haberse reunido con un hermano que pensaban que ninguno de los volvería a ver era el mejor regalo que les podrían dar.

-¡No puedo creer que eres tu!-grito Sophie corriendo a abrazar al ingrato de su primo seguida de Jessica.

-eres un ingrato Tomas-dijo Mark sonriéndole a su primo mayor-te extrañamos mucho-

-¿Y quien tenemos aquí?-pregunto Tom sonriéndole a Hermione que se había quedado mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas curioso e interesante que puede existir.

-ella es mi mejor amiga-respondió Harry sonriendo abiertamente-Hermione Granger-

-Hermione...mucho gusto, Tom Potter-

-mucho gusto Tom-respondió Hermione con timidez, Tomas Potter le estaba regalando esa típica sonrisa encantadora que hacia tan famosos a los Potter.

-ahora a lo que vine. ¿Quien quiere pasar una navidad genial?-

Efectivamente los dias que llevaban a la navidad fueron simplemente excelentes para todos. Desde juegos en la nieve hasta bromas a quienes se habian quedado en Hogwarts, Tom tenia todo planeado perfectamente. Y quienes mas disfrutaron fueron Elizabeth y Harry, tenían un hermano de regreso, el hermano mayor que tanto extrañaban.

-ok ahora cada cual va a abrir un regalo, Harry deja de chismorrear-ordeno Elizabeth golpeándole la mano que tenia sobre la caja que Hermione le había regalado.

-aush-murmuro Harry sacudiendo su mano-a Tom no le pegas-

-¡Tom!-grito Elizabeth dándole un zape a la cabeza de su hermano-¡Actúa como alguien de tu edad!-

-¡Fisgón!-murmuro Tom cruzando los brazos como niño chiquito mirando mal a Harry.

-ahora un regalo cada cual-

Anthony fue el primero en recoger una caja, traía un kit enorme de bromas de parte de los merodeadores. Sophie recibió un montón de libros de Artimancia, Jessica una caja de Merlin va saber que cosa que no dejo que vieran.

-¡Anda hermanita déjame ver!-pidió Anthony intentando quitarle la caja de las manos a Jessica, que no soltaba la caja por nada del mundo-¡Bien pero cuando quieras dinero prestado...!-

-me lo tienes que dar porque eres un buen hermanito-respondió Jessica sonriendo cínicamente.

-ella tiene razon-respondio Jenny dandole un beso en los labios a Anthony antes de recoger su regalo del suelo, un lindo brazalete con el grabado de "A&J" en plata y diamantes-¡Anthony! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Seguro te costo una fortuna!-

-lo importante es que te gusta-respondió Anthony abrazando a Jenny por los hombros.

-¡Hay pero que bonito!-dijeron Tom, Harry y Mark batiendo las pestañas como niñas coquetas, antes de explotar en carcajadas que rápidamente contagiaron a todos los demás.

-bueno sigamos con los regalos-ordeno Elizabeth que estaba impaciente por ver el regalo de Harry y Tom.

Elizabeth cogió la caja envuelta en papel regalo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y rasgo el papel a toda velocidad. Dentro había una cajita musical que se abría con una cadena que estaba encima de la caja. Dentro tenia un campo de Quidditch, donde todos los jugadores hacían piruetas y cosas increíbles que Harry y Tom sabían que su hermana adoraba, el campo giraba sobre su eje mientras una suave melodia sonaba de fondo, y bajo el campo y las gradas habia una manilla con cuadritos donde podia poner fotos, ya estaban la de Harry, James, Lily y Tom, quedaban varios espacios para que pusiera fotos de sus amigos y personas que queria.

-¡Dios...esto es hermoso!-murmuro emocionada y con los ojos brillando de la emocion se tiro encima de sus hermanos, abrazándolos como si alguien se los fuera a quitar.

-me...asfixio-susurro Harry.

-Eli...mi garganta-dijo Tom rojo como una cereza, intentando quitarse a su hermanita menor de encima.

-claro lo siento-dijo Elizabeth recuperando la compostura-es solo que el regalo es hermoso...gracias a los dos, son los mejores-

-ya lo sabíamos-respondieron los dos al tiempo sonriendo con arrogancia.

-ahora te toca el regalo de mama y papa-dijo Elizabeth pasándole a Harry la caja mas grande que había bajo el árbol navideño de la sala común.

Dentro de la caja había mucha ropa, juguetes, cajas de bromas y una caja pequeña con una nota encima escrita en una letra pulcra que Harry no conocía.

"Usala bien, brújula de los deseos"-leyó el pelinegro confundido.

Dentro había una brújula de madera con una aguja de plata. Pero no indicaba ni el norte o el sur, solo se movía alocadamente.

-¿Se habrá dañado?-pregunto Sophie mirando por encima del hombro de su primo.

-no creo...eso se me hace conocido-respondió Tom mirando la brújula-es la brújula de los deseos después de todo-

-eso quiere decir que el norte...¿Es algo que yo desee?-

-eso mismo-respondió Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía-si lo deseas lo suficiente...-

Harry bajo la mirada hacia la brújula y los colores se le subieron a las orejas. La guardo en el bolsillo y cerro la tapa de la caja, había tenido suficiente por esta navidad. El turno de Hermione era el que seguía. Harry le había regalado una linda cadena con un dije que rezaba "H&Hr" y por detrás tenia un grabado que decía "mejores amigos hasta el fin", todo tallado en una Snitch dorada lo suficientemente pequeña y plana para colgar de la cadena de plata.

-Harry es hermoso...muchas gracias-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se le subieran los colores a las orejas de nuevo.

-no...no hay de que-respondió Harry con la voz lo que hizo que todos en la sala se rieran pero no hicieran comentarios-claro búrlense de mis voz-se quejo Harry enfurruñado

-hay será peor cuando se te engruese la voz y suenes gracioso-respondió Mark revolviendo el cabello a su primo-ahora ¿Seguimos?-

Mark y Tom recibieron un kit gigante de mantenimiento de sus escobas y una pila de libros de DCAO departe de todos. Y asi fueron pasando los regalos por turno hasta que a eso de las 3 de la mañana todos estaban fundidos durmiendo, con galletitas de navidad, leche y chocolates esparcidos por toda la sala. Y todos estaban recostados en el suelo descansando felizmente.

Harry se paro con cuidado de la alfombra donde estaba recostado al lado de Hermione (que lo tenia abrazado como si fuera un osito de peluche) y Sophie. Miro a lado y lado y después de sacar el mapa del bolsillo de Mark salió silenciosamente de la sala, acomodando la gorra del saco que estaba usando.

Una hora después regreso a la sala común, al parecer alguien se había despertado y los había mandado a todos a dormir a las camas, porque ya no estaban en el suelo.

A toda velocidad subió a su habitación, necesitaba mostrarle a Hermione lo que acababa de encontrar, no podia dejar que pasaran las vacaciones si mostrarle.

-¡Hermione despierta, encontre algo!- grito el pelinegro removiendo a la castaña que estaba durmiendo placidamente en la cama de Ron.

-¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione abriendo los ojos lentamente-¿Que pasa?-

-¡Ven encontré algo!-respondió Harry meciendo a Hermione con fuerza para que se despertara-¡Bien!-

Harry corrió hacia su baúl y saco la capa que le habían regalado la navidad anterior, y luego de cargar a Hermione en su espalda se cubrió con ella y salió corriendo.

-deja de sacudirte...tengo sueño-se quejo la castaña recostando la cabeza contra la espalda de Harry.

-¡venga! ¡Es bien interesante!-susurro mientras sonreía-¡Llegamos!-

Hermione puso los pies en la tierra antes de siquiera abrir los ojos. Harry por su lado parecía un frijol saltarín, no se quedaría quieto hasta que Hermione viera lo que había encontrado.

-¿Sabes que es?-pregunto Harry animado cuando vio la manera en que Hermione admiraba el objeto enfrente suyo-es el espejo de Oesed...-

**HOLA A TODOS! SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR MUCHO ANTES PERO HE TENIDO SERIOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES QUE NO ME DABAN TIEMPO DE NADA (ADEMAS HE TENIDO UNA SERIA OBSESION CON MINECRAFT QUE NO ME DEJA TRANQUILA). PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN COMENTEN Y DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO! **

**P.S: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON! NO LOS RESPONDI PERO PROMETO QUE LO HARE DESPUES DE QUE EMPIECE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO SUBIR ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE NAVIDAD Y OTRO ANTES DE QUE SE ACABE EL AÑO. **

**NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	12. Todo se retorció, planes para el tercer

Paula se asoma por detrás de la Cortina con miedo.

"¡Hola a todos!" un tomate pasa volando por el lado "yo también los quiero mucho. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Review, me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar pero la escuela me tiene apretada y la verdad no he podido sentarme a pensar sin tener ganas de dormir. Pero ahora tengo a una persona maravillosa ayudándome, Jonathan (usuario no registrado es un amigo mío) me está ayudando con ese capítulo así que bueno veremos con que sale.

Este capítulo va dedicado a una persona muy especial que se está yendo…espero que le vaya bien donde sea que vaya a estar.

En este capítulo vamos a ver muchas cosas, muchos cambios y espero que no se enojen. Sin más preámbulos aquí vamos.

**Todo se retorció...Planes para el tercer piso**

**Hogwarts, Diciembre 26**

Hermione y Harry regresaron a la sala común tan rápido como pudieron. Eran al menos las 3 de la mañana y Harry sabía de sobra como se pondría Hermione si no tenía sus ocho horas de sueño.

Con los pasos tan suaves que pudieron dar subieron derechito a la habitación de los chicos de primero, donde Hermione se tumbó en la cama de Harry tan rápido como pudo quitarse los zapatos.

-un gusto que te acomodes tan bien en mi cama-murmuro Harry sacándose los zapatos. La castaña soltó un gruñido y se acomodó en la cama feliz. Harry negó con la cabeza y se acostó detrás de Hermione…sabía que después de lo que Hermione había visto en el espejo estaría completamente cansada.

**Mansión Potter, Diciembre 26**

James caminaba de un lado al otro. Sus orejas estaban tan rojas como el cabello de su esposa, y el cabello lo traía más revuelto de lo normal. Lily lo miraba caminar como un león enjaulado y le causaba gran enojo. No suficiente con la noticia que les acababan de dar ahora también tenía que aguantar a su esposo caminar de un lado al otro como maniaco.

-vas a abrirle un hueco al suelo James-dijo Lily gruñendo.

-no puedo soportarlo Lil-respondió encogiendo los hombros mientras cambiaba la dirección de sus pasos-el maldito desgraciado se está metiendo con la seguridad de mis hijos…y ya lo había hecho antes…confiamos ciegamente en él-

-son mis hijos también James-respondió Lily parándolo en seco-eso no significa que vaya a abrirle un hueco al suelo para que todo se arregle. Mañana hablaremos con Amelia está bien, ahora vamos a dormir. James se acostó al lado de su esposa con la esperanza de que todo se mejorara tal y como ella dijo que pasaría. Lily sonrió intentando darle calma a su esposo.

**Hogwarts, Enero 3, Gran Comedor**

Las lechuzas empezaron a llegar desde las ventanas superiores del gran comedor. Las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo habían acabado el día anterior, y todas las personas que había salido del castillo estaban listos para clases…bueno no estaban siendo felices de regresar a clases…pero lo aceptaban.

-Hola Hedwig-dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza a su lechuza blanca, que acaricio la mejilla de Harry con su cabeza-mama no mando nada-

La lechuza extendió la pata, donde se veía una carta en tinta esmeralda. Mientras Hermione se ocupaba de darle su tocino a la lechuza, Harry leía la carta de su mama, que traía incluido algo parecido a una tarjeta de crédito.

-pero que…-

Justo enfrente de Harry una lechuza del profeta aterrizo, mostrándole la bolsita de monedas en su pata y los periódicos en la bolsa alrededor de su cabeza. Harry saco un galeón y luego de depositarlo en la bolsita gruño enojado al ver la portada del periódico, antes de salir como un bólido de su silla, seguido de Hermione y el periódico.

_¡Albus Dumbledore cuestionado por el jefe de los aurores Lord James Potter por poner a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en peligro!_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Luego de lo que sería considerado uno de los altercados más fuertes entre el jefe de los aurores Lord Potter (padre del celebrado Niño que Vivió y de uno de los aurores más prometedores en la organización en este momento, Alexander Potter) y el jefe del Wizengamot y director de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, el auror afirmo enfrente de todos los reporteros que Dumbledore había estado jugando con la seguridad de todas las personas en Hogwarts. Varios estudiantes enviaron sus memorias por correo en la primera semana de Hogwarts, muchos con la advertencia del hombre que se supone debería estar protegiéndoles._

_Varias semanas más tarde dos de los hijos del director de departamento de control del uso de artefactos muggles, Arthur Weasley, enviaron memorias de un cancerbero, para quienes no conozcan esta criatura, es un perro de tras cabezas que fue usado en su tiempo para cuidar algunas de las bóvedas de baja prioridad en Gringotts, luego de ser reemplazados. _

_"No podemos enviar a nuestros hijos a una escuela donde el director pretende encerrar un monstruo de esta categoría en uno de los pisos donde cualquiera de ellos podría ser devorado. Yo por uno sé que si tan solo uno de mis hijos resulta herido no dudare en enviar a Dumbledore a las cortes y sacar a Elizabeth y Harry tan pronto como sea posible" aseguro el auror Potter durante una entrevista de prensa._

_"concuerdo con el auror Potter…mi hijo no se quedara en esa escuela si no podemos hacer nada" dijo Lucius Malfoy cuando fue cuestionado. _

_Ahora la pregunta para el mundo mágico es… ¿Dejaremos las vidas del futuro de nuestra sociedad en las manos de un hombre que parece no importarle?_

-¡Harry espera!-

-¡No!-gruño Harry caminando más rápido, directo hacia el último piso de la escuela donde estaba la gárgola que daba paso a la oficina del director-¡Déjame!-

-¡Harry para!-ordeno Hermione intentando tomar aire mientras agarraba a Harry de un hombro-¡Que piensas hacer! ¡Este artículo no tiene nada que ver contigo!-

-¡Tiene todo que ver! ¡Dumbledore está planeando algo! ¡Nadie mete miles de niños, influyentes o no, en una escuela con un perro con tres cabezas sin tener una razón! ¡Y curiosamente lo hace en el año que yo llego! ¡No, esto no se queda así, si no quiso responderle a mi papa me responde a mí!-Hermione suspiro negando con la cabeza-pero…-

-¡Oye Harry!-grito Ron corriendo hacia los dos, seguido de Draco, que estaba al borde de desmayarse.

-puedes…dejar…de…correr-pidió el rubio mientras intentaba tomar aire

-deja de quejarte-respondió Ron encogiendo los hombros-¿Por qué salieron tan rápido?-

-ehh…yo…-respondió Harry intercalando el peso de un pie al otro con nervios-ehh-

-pensamos que había olvidado su tarea en la sala común de Gryffindor-respondió Hermione ahorrándole el problema a Harry, que asintió con la cabeza para que le creyeran.

-está bien…vamos a clase-

**Hogwarts, Marzo 4 **

Harry caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación. Draco por su parte estaba acostado con el mapa del merodeador en la mano, un chocolate en la otra, y la varita en su almohada. Ron estaba mirando a Harry caminar como si fuera la cosa más aburrida del mundo mientras rodaba un galeón en sus dedos.

-tenemos que ir hoy-termino Harry mirando hacia su lechuza-Dumbledore se fue a la audiencia, es el momento perfecto para que ataque…y no podemos dejar que eso pase. Esa piedra tiene que estar lo más lejos posible del grasiento de Snape-

-no crees que con toda la historia que tienen Snape y tu mama, él va a dejar las cosas por la paz…por lo menos mi papa dice que moldyshorts regresa no piensa volver a pasar como un espía, y te aseguro que Snape tampoco querrá eso-dijo Draco separando la mirada del mapa

-va por esa piedra…sé que si-

_Flashback_

_Harry, Ron y Draco se alejaban de la cabaña de Hagrid con miradas determinadas en sus rostros. Después de presionarlo bastante Hagrid les había confesado que Nicolás Flamel, el alquimista, había encargado a Dumbledore con uno de los descubrimientos más revolucionarios del mundo, la piedra filosofal. _

_-eso explica el perro, y la mordida que tenía Snape en Halloween-_

_-¿Mordida?-pregunto Ron intentando alcanzar a Harry que andaba a toda velocidad_

_-el día del partido Draco traía libros que le pedí. Todos hablan del tipo de mordidas que dan algunas criaturas. Pensé que iba a ser algún animal del bosque prohibido, pero luego de que nos encontráramos al perro en el tercer piso…me di cuenta de que solo encajaba con la mordida de un cancerbero. Obviamente está intentando traspasar para conseguir la piedra…seguramente para revivir a Voldito-_

_-¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás quiere la piedra para venderla?-Harry se quedó quieto, analizando la respuesta, pero luego de un tiempo negó con la cabeza._

_-Snape es el profesor mejor pagado de todo el castillo después de McGonagall, lo que menos necesita es dinero, además es un objeto que los aurores buscarían por cielo, mar y tierra-_

_-¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?-pregunto Ron _

_-no se…tengo que pensarlo-_

_Fin del Flashback_

-entonces vamos-respondió Ron bajando el galeón-nadie quiere a Moldyshorts de regreso, y ya nos hace falta hacer algo…ejercicio ya sabes-

-tiene razón prongs-respondió Draco encogiendo los hombros-lo mínimo que sabemos es que hay un perro…supongo que lo demás no puede ser gran cosa-Harry le dio la razón-¿Así que vamos o no?

-se supone que tú eres el inteligente hurón… ¿Vamos a enfrentarnos a un perro de tres cabezas así como así?-preguntó Ron rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio-no seas bobo, necesitamos distraerlo con algo-

-música-respondió Harry mirando al piso-hasta la bestia más salvaje se domina con música-...

**Chicos lo siento tanto enserio pero había tenido un bloqueo mental gigante...este episodio me tomo todo los días de escribir poquito a poquito...es fastidioso Pero bueno mi bloqueo mental se fue de vacaciones y ahora estoy terminando los próximos dos episodios y los iré subiendo cada semana...espero que no se enojen por lo de Dumbledore, pero mi ministerio de magia no va a ser tan ignorante como el de J.K (sin ofenderle a ella)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en una semana**


	13. El Tercer Piso

-hasta la bestia mas salvaje se calma con musica-murmuro Harry

-¿Musica?-pregunto Ron con incredulidad-¿Vamos a cantarle una cancion de cuna?-

-Jason y Alex nos enseñaron que la musica calma un animal-dijo Draco-pero no tenemos nada con que tocar musica, ¿Que vamos a..?-

Harry saco un globo de nieve con Hogwarts, Hogsmade y el bosque prohibido. Con un toque de la punta de la varita suave musica empezo a sonar (HP1)

-nos da una ventana de 5 minutos para entrar por esa trampilla-respondio Harry apagando su globo de nieve-¿Sera suficiente?-

-lo demas no puede ser tan dificil como pasar un cancebero...asi que si lo mas seguro es que sea suficiente-respondio Draco-a media noche-

A las 11:30 Harry bajo con su maleta llena de cosas que Draco decia eran "indispensables", y los escondio bajo la capa.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Hermione bajando el libro que tenia en las manos.

-¡Hermione! Me...nada-respondio Harry tapando la mochila con la capa lo mejor que pudo-¿Que...que haces levantada tan tarde?-

-no podia dormir-respondio Hermione levantandose del sillon-con Dumbledore fuera del castillo estoy cien por ciento segura de que planean hacer algo-

-pero como...-

-y la metiche de Granger con la nariz donde no le importa una vez mas-dijo Ron aplaudiendo mientras bajaba las escaleras, detras de el venia Draco con una barra de chocolate en las manos y negaba con la cabeza-¿Que paso Granger? ¿Algun problema de que no sabes algo?-

-calla Weasley, estoy hablando con Harry-el pelinegro sonrio abiertamente cuando Hermione lo halo de un brazo hacia la silla-ahora dime que es lo que...-

A su lado se sento Draco con una barra de chocolate extendida hacia ella.

-Ron es un idiota...si no hay problema me gustaria empezar de nuevo-Hermione sonrio abiertamente y tomo el chocolate que le ofrecia-mucho gusto...Draco Malfoy-

-Hermione Granger-respondio ella sonriendo igual que lo hacia el rubio.

-te felicito amigo-dijo Harry revolviendole el cabello rubio que siempre permanecia perfectamente arreglado.

-luego ajustamos cuentas Prongs-

Harry sonrio abiertamente mientras en una esquina Ron miraba la escena enojado "juntandose con el enemigo...sabelo todo de Granger...algun dia me las pagara" el pelirrojo cruzo los brazos mientras Harry y Draco le decian todo lo que sabian y lo que iban a hacer a la castaña "traidores".

-¿Snape? Es obvio que no le agradas...pero ¿Por que intentaria revivir a Lord Voldemort?-

-Snape era uno de los lamebotas de moldyshorts-respondio Draco arrugando el entrecejo-Dumbledore siempre dice que el fue un espia...pero mi papa siempre estuvo espiando para la orden...Snape solo se dedicaba a besar el suelo sobre el que caminaba Voldy-

-¿Snape es un...?-

-mortifago...si-respondio Harry asintiendo con la cabeza-pero eso es sinceramente lo que menos interesa...sinceramente no quiero a moldyshorts de regreso...y si hay algo que tenemos que hacer es evitar que regrese-

Hermione asintio dandole la razon y luego de decir-no preguntar-que iria con ellos, Draco y Harry sonrieron...y Ron bufo enojado desde su silla.

-vamonos Weasley-dijo Draco terminandose una rana de chocolate-ya son las doce-

-yo no voy a ningun lado con Granger-respondio cruzando los brazos-es ella o yo Moony-

-no pretenderas que decida...necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-Ronald bufo aun mas murmurando "traidor" mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-sinceramente Weasley...el mundo esta en peligro de ver a uno de los magos tenebrosos mas temidos del mundo renacer...y no podremos detenerlo por culpa de tus niñadas...asi que mejor vamonos-

Harry examino el mapa dandole la espalda a Hermione.

-si nos vamos tiene que ser ya...el corredor esta libre-

-tu no me dices que hacer-gruño Ron enojado colgandose la maleta a la espalda-la quiero tan lejos de mi como sea posible-

-lo que digas Claws-respondio Draco rodando los ojos-todos sabemos que los que se odian se aman...asi que es claro con quien terminaras-

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron con solo pensarlo...Ronald y Hermione...por Dios, tenias que ser ciego, sordo y ser primo de un Troll para pensar que esos dos harian buena pareja (si hay Ronmiones lo siento pero mi Harry esta celoso) si peleaban mas que perros y gatos, no, aun peor!

-podemos irnos ya-dijo abriendo la puerta enojado. Hermione salio con la frente en alto ignorando olimpicamente a Ronald que estaba rojo como un tomate de la furia, y a Draco que estaba intentando comerse su chocolate sin caerse de la risa.

Draco estaba parado en una esquina de la capa, en medio estaba Ron y Hermione separados por un hechizo escudo, y en la otra esquina estaba Harry, que se encargaba de vigilar a lado y lado mientras Ron leia el mapa ocultandolo de Hermione.

-la señora Norris-murmuro Ron arrugando el entrecejo. Harry se quedo quieto junto con Draco. Hermione parecia al borde de un desmayo...los iban a atrapar, iba a morir joven, su madre la iba a matar, y luego su padre la resucitaria para matarla de nuevo, y luego...luego...-ya se fue...respira Granger-

-tranquila Hermione-murmuro Harry abrazandola por los hombros mientras caminaban.

-ese era mi pie-murmuro Hermione enojada.

-lo siento-respondio Harry con inocencia fingida.

-¿Oyen eso?-Draco apunto hacia la puerta donde descansaba el cancebero...el suave sonido de un arpa se escuchaba-¿No crees que?-

-ya nos va ganando-aseguro Harry asintiendo con la cabeza-Hedwig-

Varios minutos despues la lechuza nevada entro por la puerta que habia dejado abierta. Como un fantasma, cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar al hombro de su dueño, que le extendio una carta.

-llevala a mi papa, y la otra a mi hermano...si no regreso quiero que te quedes con el ¿entendido?-la lechuza acaricio la mejilla de Harry con su pico...algo en ella le decia que su amo lo decia enserio...pero ella sabia que su amo siempre saldria de todo-te quiero Hedwig...ahora ve...no olvidez de molestar a Algernon por mi-Hedwig salio volando por la ventana.

-¿Algernon?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

-es el Ashera de mi papa-respondio Harry encogiendo los hombros-ya saben...5 minutos-

Entraron despacio por la puerta. Hermione asomo la cabeza, seguida de Harry, Draco y Ron, igual que una de esas caricaturas viejas al buen estilo de Scooby-Doo. En una de las esquinas de la habitacion habia un arpa tocando musica suavemente, y en medio estaba el perro con sus tres cabezas reposando en el piso. Igual que las hienas del rey leon, una de las cabezas tenia una pata en la cara, como cubriendose de lo que sea, otra tenia la lengua afuera y se sacudia, y la ultima gruñia en su sueño.

-si lo piensas hasta se ven tiernos-murmuro Hermione

-hasta que te usen tus huesos como palillos para los dientes, son extremadamente tiernos-respondio Harry-vamos-

Draco y Ron agarraron la pata del perro mientras Harry y Hermione posisionaban el globo de nieve...justo antes de que el arpa dejara de tocar.

Mansion Potter

-¡Deja a Algernon!-grito James alejando al gato de la lechuza blanca de su hijo menor-dame aca-Hedwig solto la carta de James antes de salir volando hacia el ministerio, donde estaba Alex Potter.

James abrio la carta feliz...si su hijo le mandaba una carta tan tarde solo podia significar una broma historica al buen estilo merodeador.

-a ver-

A medida que leia la carta se abrieron sus ojos y se le subio el color a las orejas. Apenas logro terminar la carta, para salir corriendo por su capa de viaje y una bolsa de polvos flu.

-¡Lily regreso mas tarde!-grito antes de echar los polvos a la chimenea que tenia el escudo de la familia Potter encima-¡Corte Numero 5 del Wizengamot!- James desaparecio por la chimenea, justo cuando Lily agarraba la carta de Harry.

Corte Numero 5 del Wizengamot

-por lo tanto la corte numero 5 del Wizengamot declara que la evidencia presentada por el jefe de aurores Lord James Charlus Potter es sustancial y por lo tal declaramos a Albus Percival Wuldfric Bryan Dumbledore...-

Antes de que el juez terminara de declarar la sentencia James se materializo en la chimenea de emergencia detras de la corte y salio corriendo como un maniaco.

-Kingsley, Bones, Scrimgeour, Lucius. Algo esta pasando en Hogwarts...tenemos que ir ya-los mencionados se levantaron de sus sillas-señores y señoras del jurado...Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela de magia donde mis hijos, y los hijos de muchos de ustedes, estudian, esta custodiando la piedra filosofal que pertence a Sir. Nicolas Flamel, en el tercer piso. Por un cancebero y Merlin sabe que mas cosas. Les ruego que reconcideren su veredicto-

James se acerco a Dumbledore y le dijo con un susurro amenazante.

-si mi hijo sale herido...si aunque sea un cabello de su cabeza sale mal de esto...yo mismo me encargare de que se acabe su vida...politicamente se caera...socialmente lo destruire migaja a migaja...se lo advierto Albus-

-¡Potter! Tenemos dos escuadrones de aurores listos...Alex tambien quiso venir-dijo Kinsgely entrando por la puerta seguido de Alex.

-necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-James le dio una ultima mirada de odio a Dumbledore antes de salir junto a su hijo mayor a rescatar a Harry y sus amigos de quien sabe que cosas que tenia el loco de Dumbledore en el castillo.

-Potter puede ser un cretino...pero el puede cumplir todo lo que dijo si su hijo sale herido Albus-dijo Snape apareciendo de la nada detras de Dumbledore.

-lo se Severus-

-el Wizengamot pospone su veredicto hasta despues de que el auror Potter regrese con su reporte...esta sesion se suspende-los miembros del Wizengamot se levantaron de sus sillas dejando a Dumbledore pensando.

Tercer Piso, Hogwarts

-yo bajare primero...si pasa algo, salen de aqui ¿Entendido?- Draco y Ron asintieron mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza-Draco...-

-si se necesita lo hare-respondio Draco halando a Hermione lejos del hueco-es mejor que te alejes de ahi...solo por si acaso-

-esta acabandose...salta!-

Harry se sento en el borde del agujero y volteo a mirar a Hermione antes de saltar. Ron asomo la cabeza...no podia ver mas alla de lo que habia tapado la trampilla. Un golpe seco se escucho, mientras la musica del globo se hacia debil.

-todo esta bien...hay una planta aqui-grito Harry hacia arriba.

Ron se volteo hacia Draco y asintio con la cabeza. Ron pego un brinco, seguido de Hermione y Draco, justo cuando el perro empezaba a levantarse.

-te ganamos...no eres tan bueno ahora ¿Cierto perrito?-grito Ron hacia arriba con burla...por arte de magia un monton, casi como un cubetazo, de saliva le cayo encima-¡Pero que Diablos!-

-no provoques al perro Padfoot-dijo Harry sonriendo con sorna mientras se acomodaba en la planta-que suerte que esto estaba aqui-

Hermione y Draco empezaron a caminar hacia atras, donde habian espacios que la planta no ocupaba y que estaban iluminados por antorchas. Harry iba a preguntar que mosca les habia picado, antes que la planta empezara a enrredarse en sus piernas, pecho y brazos.

-pero que...-

Ron por su lado se sacudia con rabia...la planta se habia amarrado a todo su cuerpo y lo estaba apretando...casi dejandolo sin aire.

-lazo del diablo-grito Draco-tienen que relajarse-

-claro...porque no vienes y te relajas con nosotros Moony...esta mejor que un SPA-dijo Ron casi sin aire y con demasiado sarcasmo-imbecil-

-deja de ser idiota y quedate quieto-respondio Hermione

-no me digas que hacer-respondio Ron enojado. Los dos que estaban fuera del alcanze de la planta miraron a Harry, que estaba rojo como un tomate pero intentando respirar.

-relajate-pidio Hermione intentando acercarse. De repente la planta lo solto hacia abajo...causando que Hermione se pusiera histerica y entrara corriendo hacia el hueco por donde Harry habia bajado.

-¡Hermione que haces!-grito Draco que estaba detras de Ron intentando ayudarlo-que te quedes quieto con un demonio-

Hermione aterrizo encima de Harry...que recien habia caido y estaba intentando recuperar el aire.

-lo siento-dijo Hermione levantandose con rapidez. Harry se paro igual luego de haber recuperado el aire-¡Estas bien!-Hermione se tiro a los brazos de Harry y le dio un beso de lleno en los labios-¡Merlin!-

-Herm...Herm...Herm-Harry vio la cara de asustada que habia puesto Hermione y algo dentro suyo dolio...-no lo mencionare nunca-

-gracias-respondio Hermione sonriendo

-maldita sea Ronald *Lumus Solem* un hueco se abrio en el techo y por ahi callo un pelirrojo seguido de un rubio enojado agarrando una maleta-que parte de quedate quieto no entendiste...maldita sea-

-callate Draco...a ti no te estaban apretando-respondio Ron levantandose del suelo.

-estan bien-Hermione abrazo a Draco y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Ron...que salio huyendo por un pasadizo.

-sigamos-Harry se fue hacia adelante guiandose por la luz de la varita-escuchan eso-

-son aleteos-respondio Hermione

-¿Aves en la noche?-pregunto Draco con sarcasmo

-son llaves con alas-grito Ron sorprendido desde la puerta. Harry corrio hacia su mejor amigo. La habitacion parecia una capilla de una iglesia gotica. Era alta y sus ventanas eran como arcos gigantes. Por todas partes revoloteaban llaves de plata con alas transparentes que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

-mira una puerta-Draco corrio hacia la puerta que Hermione habia señalado e intento un alohomora

-tenia que tratar-dijo encogiendo los hombros-mira...una escoba-

-a lo mejor es una llave-

-¿En medio de tantas llaves Granger?...no seas ignorante- respondio Ron rodando los ojos

-hay una escoba...un monton de llaves, alguna tiene que ser-respondio Draco encogiendo los hombros-y deja de ser un cretino-

Harry rodo los ojos y se fue hasta donde se encontraba la barredora 700, tipico de quien fuese usar una escoba tan barata.

-¿Que pasa Harry?-pregunto Hermione-eres el mejor buscador de la escuela...puedes hacer esto-

-gracias-fue lo unico que dijo Harry antes de agarrar la escoba, sin tomar en cuenta algo importante.

-¡No sabes cual es la llave baboso!-grito Ron enojado.

-¡ Vieja y oxidada!-grito Draco examinando el picaporte.

-¿La que tiene la ala doblada?- respondio Harry desde lo alto, intentando evadir todas las llaves que lo perseguian. Un poco mas atras de todas habia una llave de color cafe oxidada con alas, una de la cual estaba doblada.

-¡Esa!-grito Hermione.

Harry salio disparado como un bolido hacia el piso y unos cuantos minutos despues los 4 chicos de primero estaban recuperando el aire en el lugar a donde habian llegado mientras Harry se intentaba sacar una llave del brazo.

-quedate quieto-pidio Hermione intentando halarla.

-auu!-se quejo Harry cuando Hermione la halo-¡Hermione!-

-lo siento compañero-dijo Ron quitandole la llave de un tiro

-RONALD!-grito Hermione dandonle un zape-que te pasa?-

-gracias Padfoot-dijo Harry mientras Draco le cerraba la herida con una tira de su camisa-gracias Moony-

-cuando sea Prongs-respondieron los dos sonriendo mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza-ahora sigamos, vi unas antorchas mas adelante

Por el camino habian pedazos de marmol tirados por el suelo, y mucho polvo.

-¿Por que pondrian un cementerio?-pregunto Draco pateando uno de los pedazos mas pequeños de marmol que habia en el camino.

-no es un cementerio-respondieron Ron y Harry negando con la cabeza

-es...-

-una tabla de ajedrez-Termino Ron pisando uno de los bloques en el suelo. Las antochas de los lados iluminaron una tabla d de blanco y negro. A lado y lado habian piezas de ajedrez, el lado negro estaba donde Ron habia emergido, y el lado blanco estaba defendiendo una puerta del tamaño de la puerta del gran comedor.

-quieta!-ordeno Draco agarrando el brazo se Hermione antes de que pusiera un pie en el tablero-no podemos pisarlo. Ron y Harry saben lo que hacen, si nos metemos pueden estar en decisiones apretadas-

-Pero se supone que...-

-ellos pueden jugar solos, los dos son unos maestros en Ajedrez cuando juegan...ten paciencia-

-yo cojo el alfil-dijo Harry dandole un vistazo al tablero-sera pan comido-

-yo usare el caballo-respondio Ron, casi se podian ver los engranajes corriendo en su cerebro.

Por al menos 25 minutos se desato una batalla epica. Ron y Harry parecian una maquina de juego, sabian lo que el otro estaba pensandi, y lograban sacrificar solo las piezas claves. Al final, cuando Ron cayo del caballo y Harry grito Haque Mate, Hermione se habia morido todas las uñas, y ya estaba a punto de hacer que Draco perdiera el brazo izquierdo.

-Harry!-Hermione entro corriendo al campo, donde Harry recogia la corona y la espada del rey.

-hola Herms-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza hacia un lado para sacarse el polvo (aquello que llaman Bieber Flip)-¿Como esta Ron, Moony?-

-inonciente, pero bien-respondio encogiendo los hombros-si papa viene en camino no tardan en encontrarlo, pero creo que es mejor si me quedo con el-Harry asintio con la cabeza y agarro la maleta de Draco-cuidala-

-siempre-respondio Harry sabiendo que no hablaba especificamente de la maleta-nos vemos-

Draco le dio un abrazo a Hermione y un abrazo a Harry antes de que se fueran por la puerta.

-¿Segura que no te quedas?-

-bastante-respondio la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza

Harry suspiro pero empezo a bajar las escaleras que estaban iluminadas por muchas antorchas, agarrando firmemente la mano de Hermione.

-¿Sigues creyendo que es Snape?-Harry nego con la cabeza-¿Entonces?-

-es alguien que no esperaban señorita Granger-

Adelante habia una habitacion gigante, llena de columnas. En medio estaba el gran espejo de Oesed...y para su gran sorpresa estaba

-¿Profesor Quirell?-pregunto Hermione

-Granger, Potter, que gusto que decidan unirse a nuestra pequeña...reunion.

-pero...Snape-

-siempre pense que era mas inteligente que eso Granger, no tan rapido Potter-Harry por su parte estaba sacando la varita del bolsillo de atras de su pantalon-Snape no es mas que un triste peon en este juego de Ajedrez , usted mas que nadie deberia saberlo Potter, me he enterado de que es muy bueno jugando-

-Snape es el peon que se juega como un sacrificio, luego de el cae el alfil, Dumbledore, luego la torre, mi papa, quien estaba ocupado con Dumbledore, luego el caballo, el señor Malfoy, con las reuniones continuas de Hogwarts y el Wizengamot, y al final solo queda la reina, yo, y el rey, Voldemort-Quirell asintio dandole toda la razon-usted no es mas que un peon en estos juegos Quirell-

-me he enterado de eso, querido Harry-respondio el hombre con el turbante caminando al rededor de ellos-pero cuando caiga la reina, Lord Voldemort regresara, y no sere solo un peon-

-sera una mas de las victimas-corrigio Hermione

-no, no, no-dijo negando con el dedo-*incarcerus!*-cuerdas de color negro se amarraron a Hermione, dejandola atada a una columna.

-¡Dejela!-ordeno Harry apretando su varita-¡Dejela o lo hare pedazos-

-hablas mucho para ser un niñito de 11 años-

-y usted habla demasiado para ser parte del plan macabro-respondio Harry enojado-sueltela-

-primero necesito un favor *Carpe Retractum*-una cuerda invisible lo amarro de los pies y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta el espejo-este espejo oculta la piedra...yo la veo...pero no la consigo...*Mobili Corpus*-el cuerpo de Harry se puso enfrente del espejo-consiguela...y suelto a tu...noviecita-

Harry se concentro en el espejo. Se vio a si mismo. Tenia una venda en su brazo superior derecho. Una linea de sangre en su frente, su ropa estaba rota y raida. Pero nada de eso importaba, tenia que sacar a Hermione. Su reflejo saco una piedra color rojo sangre. Se salio de la atadura magica y camino hacia Hermione. Dejo la piedra en el bolsillo de su falda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Que vez!-

-estoy en la graduacion de aurores , recibiendo mi diploma-respondio sin expresion en el rostro

-¡Miente!-dijo una voz que parecia llegar de las paredes-¡Dejame hablar con el ahora!-

Quirell se llevo las manos a su turbante casi con miedo y empezo a desenredarlo. Cuando la tela purpura cayo al suelo un horrible rostro desfigurado, con ojos rojos centellantes y nariz como de serpiente aparecio en la parte de atras de la cabeza de Quirell.

-nos encontramos de nuevo-

-Voldemort-respondio Harry

-¡Crucio!-grito Voldemort, apuntando con la varita de Quirell. Harry callo al piso y empezo a retorcerse.

-¡Dejelo!-grito Hermione al borde de las lagrimas-¡Dejelo en paz! ¡Harry!-

-¡Calla!-grito enojado mientras removia el hechizo en Harry-estoy cansado de que los Potter se metan en mis cosas-¡Crucio!-

-¡Protego!-un escudo aparecio enfrente de Harry, que se rompio tan pronto como golpeo el hechizo-¡Que pasa cobarde! ¡Quiere la piedra! ¡Venga por ella! *Resvalorus*

El piso bajo los pies de Quirell se volvio resbaloso y el hombre empezo a tambalearse. Harry empezo a sacaruna caja de la maleta y a tirarle bombas apestosas noqueadoras mientras podia.

-¡Arriba inutil!-grito Voldemort enojado-¡Finite! ¡Crucio!-el hechizo impacto una pared mientras Harry corria a desatar a Hermione-¡Carpe Retractum!-

Harry sintio algo halarlo de los pies una vez mas. Hermione dio un grito ensordecedor mientras se removia.

-¡Donde esta la piedra Potter!-grito Voldemort-¡Ya!-

Harry miro a Quirell con asco y le escupio. Voldemort lo agarro del cuello con rabia, pero empezo a quemarse apenas toco su piel.

-¡¿Que magia es esta mi Lord!?-

-¡Calla!-ordeno Voldemort. Harry se tiro contra Quirell, que se quejaba de las quemaduras que empezaban a expandirse a sus brazos. La cara de Quirell empezo a derretirse, y poco antes de desaparecer, el espiritu de Voldemort salio de su cuerpo y se fue maldiciendo, mientras Hermione agarraba la varita de Harry que se habia caido y desataba las cuerdas justo cuando Harry caia al suelo y empezaba a convulsionarse con fuerza.

-¡Harry!-

-piedra...-murmuro-bolsillo-sus ojos se cerraron, pero las convulsiones no se detenian.

-¡Harry no! ¡Vamos Harry la ayuda viene yo se que si! ¡No me dejes maldita sea! ¡Harry!-Hermione empezo a sollozar mientras que por las escaleras bajaban Alex y James.

-Harry!-el pelirrojo corrio a todo lo que le daban las piernas para tomar a su hermanito en brazos-gracias por cuidarlo-le dio a Hermione antes de que un humo blanco los rodeara a el y a Harry, y desapareciera...

Hahaha los voy a dejar ahi! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos la proxima semana.


	14. Al Final Todo Fue Mejor De Lo Esperado

**Al Final Todo Fue Mejor De Lo Esperado**

Alexander Potter aparecio en medio de la sala de emergencias de San Mungos con Harry, que se convulsionaba con fuerza.

-¡Alguien que me ayude!-pidio sacando su placa de auror. Un monton de medimagos entraron corriendo con una camilla, sobre la cual llevaron a Harry.

-¿Que tiene?-

-expocision a la maldicion Cruciatus, activo algo en su cuerpo, le pido que vaya a la sala de espera y nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo-pidio el medimago-en un rato saldra una enfermera a decirle el estado del paciente-el hombre giro y salio corriendo detras de los demas, Alex apreto los puños con impotencia, ahora tenia que esperar.

**Hogwarts**

Hermione vio desaparecer a su mejor amigo, aun lo veia gritar, y luego convulsionar exageradamente, las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, y si...? No! No podia pensar asi.

-¿Hermione estas bien?-pregunto James agachandose enfrente de la castaña, que no se habia movido de su lugar.

-señor Potter, Harry...-

-estara bien-respondio James sobandole un hombro-no hay porque llorar ¿Ok?-

Hermione asintio con la cabeza y bajo su mano al bolsillo de su falda, donde habia una piedra irregular de color rojo sangre. James abrio los ojos de par en par.

-Harry dijo que iba a estar en mi bolsillo antes de que...-Hermione cerro la boca y empezo a sollozar de nuevo.

-¡James!-grito Lily bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad-¡¿Donde esta mi hijo?!-

-Lily el...- el bolsillo de James empezo a vibrar, de ahi salio un espejo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas de su hijo mayor-Alex que...-

-papa, Harry...Harry esta en situacion critica-dijo Alex libreando lagrimas-el medimago dice que...tiene algo en su frente...detras de esa cicatriz...que esta atacando su cuerpo con todo lo que tiene...no creen que Harry...que el-Alex empezo a llorar desesperado, junto con Lily y Hermione...los ojos de James empezaron a aguarse...iba a matar a Dumbledore...no podia perder a su campeon, no asi-

pero...el-

-¡Papa!-grito Elizabeth corriendo hacia su papa, seguida de Mark, Anthony, Elizabeth y Sophie-¿Por que las caras largas?-

-Eli...-susurro Alex desde el espejo-Harry...el fue muy valiente sabes...y muchas veces las personas valientes se llevan lo peor del plato...-

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto la pelirroja sin entender

-Harry...el- Elizabeth abrio los ojos de par en par junto con Mark y los demas...no estarian diciendo eso porque...¡No!-

-¡No! ¡No no! ¡Harry no!-dijo negando con la cabeza-el no...-

-¿Que tiene?-pregunto Mark crispando los puños.

-la maldicion cruciatus activo algo en el...algo en su cicatriz...y los medimagos no creen que...que pueda contra eso-

-¡YO LO MATO! ¡DONDE ESTA EL MURCIELAGO GRACIENTO Y EL MALDITO DEGENERADO QUE PUSO ESA PIEDRA AQUI!-grito Mark soltando a su hermana-¡Van a recordar el dia que se metieron con mi familia!-

-¡Mark tiene razon!-apoyo Anthony-¡Yo lo sostengo, tu lo matas!-

-¡Callense!-grito Elizabeth, que estaba llorando a mares con Sophie y Jesica-¡No se dan cuenta de que nada de eso ayudara a Harry!-

-lo sabemos-respondieron ambos mirando al suelo-es solo que...-a Mark se le aguaron los ojos, y Anthony casi no podia aguantar las lagrimas-el...el...-

Todos se abrazaron y James toco a Elizabeth en el hombro, para transportarlos a todos de una vez a la sala de emergencias de San Mungo. Ahi estaba Alex con dos cajas de Donas y 8 cafes de Dunking Donnuts en una mano

-el medimago lo traslado a una habitacion-dijo secandose las lagrimas-ya no esta teniendo convulsiones, pero...-

-ni lo digas-pidio James negando con la cabeza-yo llamare a los autores de turno, que terminen el trabajo-

**San Mungo, Junio 25, 2001**

Hermione, Ron y Draco estaban sentados al lado de la cama de Harry. Ya llevaban una semana en las mismas. El ultimo dia de Hogwarts habia sido el dia anterior. Gryffindor habia ganado por fin despues de seis años, pero nadie habia estado feliz. El director estaba en una celda de contencion en el ministerio, y el estudiante que les habia salvado el trasero estaba inconciente en el hospital. Lo unico alegre es que iban a echar al grasiento de Snape y McGonagall se divertida de lo lindo restregandole a los Slytherins que se habia acabado el favoritismo, por supuesto eso no le sento bien a ninguno, sobretodo a los hermanos Parkinson, Pansy tenia una expresion de querer asesinar a alguien, y Cody Parkinson parecia haber olido algo asqueroso, definitivamente el siguiente año iba a ser genial, bueno...eso si Harry despertaba.

-detesto esto-murmuro Ron revolviendose el cabello igual que lo hacia Harry-mi mejor amigo muriendose en una cama y no puedo hacer nada-

-todos los odiamos Padfoot-aseguro Draco-pero no hay nada que...-

De repente el aparato que estaba conectado al corazon de Harry empezo a pitar descontrolado. Cinco medimagos y dos enfermedas entraron corriendo. Las lineas del aparato estaban completamente planas. Los medimagos empezaron a sacar gel de uno de los cajones, mientras las enfermeras arrastraban una maquina con paletas, un reanimador.

-apliquen el gel-pidio el medimago mientras preparaban las paletas con un hechizo-1...2...3-las paletas hicieron saltar el pecho de Harry, la maquina registro un suave movimiento antes de que la linea volviera a quedar plana-1...2...3-el pulso magico volvio a salir de su pecho, para luego volver a bajar-1...2...3-una vez mas salio el pulso, esta vez la linea no hiso el minimo movimiento.

Ron, Draco y Hermione estaban abrazados llorando, Lily, Alex y Elizabeth estaban abrazados llorando como si no hubiera mañana, y todos los demas estaban consolandose entre ellos.

-10:31 de la mañana-anoto el medico en un papel

-voy a hacer que se pudra-prometio James abrazando fuertemente a su familia mientras Remus y Sirius abrazaban a las de ellos, y Lucius consolaba a su esposa mientras su hijo intentaba darle fuezas a su amigo pelirrojo y su amiga castaña...habian perdido una parte de ellos a esa hora.

**Corte del Wizengamot numero 1, Julio 1-2001**

-la sesion para la demanda del jefe de los aurores, Lord James Potter, portador de la orden de Merlin 1era clase, contra el director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria, portador de la orden de Merlin 1era clase, jefe Warlock y juez lider del Wizengamot, por usar su poder de malas maneras, poner una escuela en peligro, liberar un mortifago de prison, y conspiracion contra una de las familias antiguas del mundo magico, Albus Percival Wuldfric Bryan Dumbledore, ¿Como se declara?-

-inocente su señoria-respondio Dumbledore levantandose de su silla. El hombre parecia haber envejecido 10 años, James sonrio con maldad, queria ver donde le quedaba ese inocente despues de esto.

-que pase el primer testigo-Nicolas Flamel entro por la puerta. Varios de los miembros del Wizengamot se levantaron de sus sillas ante el gran alquimista, pero el juez no tenia tiempo que perder, el tambien queria ver como terminaria esto-Señor Flamel esta mañana solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle, ¿Por que Albus Dumbledore tenia en su poder su legendaria piedra filosofal?-

-antes de que las clases en Hogwarts iniciaran, mi viejo amigo me pidio que le prestara la piedra, ya que no sentia que estuviera segura conmigo. Por supuesto me negue, asi que me dijo que tenia un plan para atraer algo a Hogwarts y requeria la perfecta carnada, realmente no le vi ningun problema asi que le preste la piedra-respondio Flamel. A punto de golpearse la frente contra el escritorio por haber sido tan estupido-ahora que lo pienso no se porque se la preste luego de saber lo que iba a hacer-

-Investigaremos luego de esto...aunque creo que el Wizengamot no necesita mas pruebas que esto...hagamos pasar al segundo testigo-

La puerta se abrio y por ahi entro Harry Potter sentado en una silla de ruedas temporal. Tenia una camisa azul con una corbata negra y un chaleco negro, ademas de una pantaloneta negra y holgada con Jordans negras. El corazon de James empezo a latir de alegria igual que desde hace una semana...

**Flashback**

Justo despues de que el medimago termino de escribir en el papel la maquina que monitoreaba el corazon de Harry empezo a pitar, las lineas se movian al ritmo de su corazon.

-¡Merlin, Robinson regrese aqui adentro!-grito el medimago mientras corria a examinar a Harry. Su cicatriz empezo a brillar, y algo negro empezo a escurrirse mientras Harry gritaba como si estuviera en una pesadilla, sea lo que sea que hubiera tenido en su cicatriz le estaba causando un gran dolor, y deshacerse de eso parecia dolerle horrores.

James tomo uno de los frascos anti magia irrompibles que habia en un estante y recogio la cosa parecida a petroleo que goteaba, mientras derramaba lagrimas, su campeon seguia vivo.

Hermione, Ron y Draco se abrazaron aun mas fuerte, esta vez derramando lagrimas de alegria, y los demas se abrazaban fuertemente, la alegria del hogar Potter habia regresado.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se ajustaron a la luz. Se encontro en una habitacion blanca, con una ventana gigante detras suyo y unas maquinas conectadas a el por un cordon magico. Las sabanas de su cama eran blancas con azul, no tenia duda de que era el hospital San Mungo.

A su alrededor empezo a escuchar ruidos de voces y llantos. Levanto la cabeza un poco. Ahi estaba su familia, todos mirando con los ojos rojos del llanto.

Su mirada se fue directamente a Hermione, que era abrazada fuertemente por sus mejores amigos.

-¡Debo de estar en el cielo! ¡Pense que nunca veria el dia en que ustedes tres estarian abrazados!-todos en la sala soltaron risas de calma mientras sus mejores amigos se separaban-¡Y se separan tan rapido! ¡No arruinen el paraiso!-

Antes de que pudiera responder su hermana, su mama, su hermano y su papa estaban abrazandolo con fuerza.

-pa y ma mandan saludos-dijo Harry en un susurro mientras sonreia. James abrazo a su hijo aun mas, realmente estuvo apunto de dejarlos, tanto como para poder hablar con Dorea y Charlus Potter.

-pensamos que te habiamos perdido-murmuro Elizabeth abrazando a Harry aun mas fuerte.

-no se van a deshacer de mi tan temprano-respondio el niño dandole un abrazo fuerte a su hermana.

-no soñariamos en perderte nunca campeon-respondieron Alex y James sonriendo con los ojos rojos.

Hermione le dio un toque a Lily, implorando con los ojos que la dejara hablar con Harry. Lily, que no habia hablado desde que su hijo salio herido por culpa del desgraciado de Dumbledore, asintio con la cabeza.

-me asustaste demasiado-dijo Hermione derramando lagrimas de alegria.

-lo siento-respondio acariciando su mejilla. Hermione miro a Harry y no soporto el impulso de repetir lo que le habia pedido que olvidara. Como todos los niños jovenes no podia esperar darle un beso de pelicula, pero un toque timido de labios era mas que suficiente para demostrarle a Harry que aunque ambos eran demasiado jovenes podian darse una oportunidad para otra cosa-eso no lo siento ¡Hoyo en uno!-grito feliz haciendo reir a todos en la sala y a Hermione negar con la cabeza.

Si definitivamente Harry no habia tenido repercuciones, pero lo importante es que ahora estaba aqui, y que su familia seguia completa, penso James con alegria, ahora podia encargarse de destruir a Dumbledore con calma, despues de pasar tiempo con su familia.

**Fin del flashback**

El juez se sento mas derecho en su silla. Si habia alguien que pudiera enterrar la carrera de Dumbledore era el niño dorado del mundo magico, Harry Potter.

-señor Potter. Este era su primer año en Hogwarts, verdad?-

-asi es-respondio Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Le parecio bien la escuela?-

-excepto por el echo de que tuve un profesor de pociones que me quitaba puntos por respirar y no por meter la pata en una pocion, y uno de DCAO que termino intentando matarme, perfecto-

-¿Cuantas veces vio al profesor Dumbledore por dia?-

-en la mañana en los desayunos y en la noche en la cena, segun yo se un director al menos deberia pasearse por los pasillos revisando su escuela en lugar de encerrarse en su oficina-

-¿Y como encontro el cancebero?-

-por Merlin-gruño Harry enojado-cualquiera podria encontrar ese perro! Estaba en un tercer piso donde cualquier persona puede entrar!-Dumbledore escondio su rostro en las manos, estaba acabado, y mas si seguia hablando.

-creo que todos en esta sala no tenemos mas que...-

-espere-pidio James levantandose de su silla, el seria el auror encargado de escoltar a Dumbledore de regreso a su celda-lo que hiso este hombre no tiene perdon, y si alguno de ustedes aun tiene dudas de lo que hiso este hombre les mostrare algo mas que mostrara el nivel de negligencia de Dumbledore. Que pase-

Por la puerta entraron varias personas tapadas con capas entraron con la botella llena de una substancia parecida al petroleo, que habia sacado la cicatriz de Harry. El lider de los inefables (unspeakables, trabajadores del departamento de misterios) se adelanto a todos los demas, sin quitarse la capa dijo.

-esto salio de la cicatriz del joven Potter, nos ha llevado una semana identificar todo lo que lo protege. Esto damas y caballeros del Wizengamot es conocido como un Horrocrux. Una de las magias mas oscuras conocidas por la humanidad. No entrare en detalles de como es creado ya que es ilegal, pero contiene una parte del alma del conocido Lord Voldemort. Siendo asi podemos ver que no es un gran pedazo, lo cual demuestra que su alma ha sido partida en mas que dos veces-

-¿Que tiene que ver esto con el caso?-

-hace 12 años, Albus Dumbledore examino a mi hijo por cualquier rastro de magia negra que pudiera tener Harry luego de su encuentro con Voldemort, que llevo a la desaparicion de el mismo. Cuando le pregunte si habia encontrado algo, aseguro que la cicatriz solo era una linea que siempre estaria ahi, y que Harry creceria como cualquier niño. Pero esta no es la verdad! Este hombre dejo que mi hijo andara con un pedazo del alma de Lord Voldemort en su frente! Que esperaba! Que algun dia tuvieramos que asesinar a Harry para que Voldemort no regresara!-

Los ojos de Dumbledore perdieron todo su brillo inmediatamente. Todo su plan, tanta calculacion, se habia ido al caño desde el momento en que Lily y James sobrevivieron al ataque, ahora todo valia para nada, no podia volver a salir victorioso, al menos no de esta oportunidad-Su señoria yo...-

-¡Este hombre sabe igual o mejor que cualquier inefable que el alma de Voldemort fue partida muchas veces, y apostaria lo que quiera a que sabe donde o que son algunas de estas piezas! ¿Que pensaba Dumbledore? ¿Esperar cuando todo estaba perdido? ¿A que Voldemort regresara para que Albus Dumbledore salvara el dia? ¿Acaso estaba esperando a que lo mataran y enviar a mi hijo a buscarlo? ¡Ese siempre ha sido su plan no! ¡Hacerse el heroe al final de la batalla! ¡Que todos alaben al gran Dumbledore que se lleva el credito de lo que los demas hacemos! ¡No esta vez!-

-¡Encierrenlo!-grito alguien del Wizengamot-¡Esta conspirando contra nosotros!-

-¡Que lo bese un dementor!-

-¡Silencio!-ordeno el juez-¡Sentencio a Albus Percival Wuldfric Bryan Dumbledore a 30 años en el hospital San Mungo buscando curas para enfermedades magicas incurables! No podemos perder una mente tan brillante en Azkaban. Todas sus bobedas en Gringotts seran usadas para reponer el daño y lo que sobre ira a san Mungo. Siguiente caso-

Harry sonrio con sorna mientras su papa llevaba a Dumbledore a las celdas de contencion. Sintio un par de brazos cogerlo por el cuello.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti-murmuraron ambas voces en sus oidos, haciendo que sonriera abiertamente.

-gracias-respondio Harry abrazando a Hermione, que tenia un lindo vestido morado de strapples con una cinta negra en la cintura, y a su mama, que tenia un vestido verde esmeralda- ¿Vendran con nosotros?-

-solo un mes-respondio Hermione-no podian dejar la practica vacia tanto tiempo-

-mas que suficiente-aseguro Lily sonriendole a la castaña y a su hijo.

-estuviste fantastico campeon-dijo James, que traia un traje gris con corbatin rojo, revolviendole el cabello a su hijo-ahora si no nos vamos Sirius nos va a asesinar-

Lily y Hermione agarraron una a Harry y la otra a la silla y James los transporto a todos a la entrada de Hogwarts, donde uno de los muchos elfos del castillo los aparecio en el gran comedor, donde habian chicos corriendo de aqui para alla con togas y gorras con un cordon colgando.

-¡Se demoraron!-grito Mark corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-pense que no iban a llegar-

-¿Y perderme la graduacion de mi primo? Nunca-aseguro Harry sonriendo feliz-¿A que horas empieza?-

-McGonagall y Tonks ya vienen-respondio Mark con un lindo brillo en sus ojos. Nymphadora Tonks era la novia de 3 años de Mark, y tambien su futura esposa si todo salia bien.

-¡Uy ya veremos a la futura señora Lupin!-dijo Anthony aplaudiendo mientras los colores se le subian a Mark. Anthony traia una camisa gris, con una corbata negra y chaleco negro, con una pantaloneta negra parecida a la de Harry, y vans negras.

-calla-ordeno Jessica dandole un zape a su hermano en la cabeza. Tenia un vestido de strapples negro con una cinta blanca atada en la cintura como un moño. Ese dia llevaba el cabello marron con iluminaciones rubias, tenia el cabello echado hacia el hombro derecho, con una tiara de plata con perlas, igual a la que traia Sophie

-si calla-dijo Elizabeth golpenadolo igual. Ella traia un vestido de strapples blanco con el pelo liso colgando elegantemente en su espalda, con una cadena de oro con una pequeña Snitch colgando al final.

-no me pegues!-gruño Anthony sobandose la cabeza.

-te lo mereces-aseguro Sophie acomodandose el cabello. Ella traia un vestido identico al de Jessica pero de color rojo con una cinta negra.

-dejen a mi Tony en paz-dijo Jenny abrazando a Anthony. Ella traia un vestido aguamarina parecido al de Lily, pegado al cuerpo, con un moño alto y elegante.

-si dejen a Tony en paz-dijo Tonks que recien llegaba con su toga y gorra puestas-hola Mark-la metamorfaga le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que todos los presentes dijeran "Aww" y que Harry y Anthony estallaran en carcajadas.

-hola-respondio Mark sonriendo abiertamente-¿Lista?-

-como nunca-

La profesora McGonagall se sento en la silla que originalmente seria ocupada por el profesor Dumbledore, mientras los elfos retiraban la silla de McGonagall. Con un aplauso de las manos de la profesora las banderas colgadas del techo se descolgaron. 4 de ellas mostraban las casas, y todas las demas el escudo de Hogwarts con palabras en cursiva que decian "Hogwarts, clase 2001"

Todos los estudiantes que se graduarian se fueron a sus sillas designadas sin ningun accidente. Las casas estaban divididas en mujeres y hombres. Los Gryffindor hombres llevaban una toga roja escarlata con una gorra amarilla dorada y un cordon negro con gris, las mujeres usaban togas amarillas doradas y gorras rojas escarlata con el mismo cordon. Los hombres Slytherin usaban togas verdes y gorras plateadas con el mismo cordon, mientras las mujeres usaban togas plateadas y gorras verdes. Los Hufflepuffs hombres usaban togas amarillas mostaza con gorras negras, mientras las mujeres usaban togas negras y gorras amarillas. Los Ravenclaws hombres usaban togas azules y gorras bronzes mientras las mujeres usaban togas bronze y gorras azules.

Despues de muchos discursos de diferentes profesores llego el momento que habian estado esperando. Mark se levanto de su asiento con nervios mientras Harry y Anthony le sonreian con los pulgares levantados.

Con pasos lentos se fue hasta el podio donde se veia a toda la escuela mirandolo.

-queridos padres y maestros, invitados especiales, clase del 2001. Hace 7 años cruzamos esas puertas con el pensamiento de "sera esto realmente para mi?" muchos tuvimos nuestros tropezones en el camino. Todos trabajamos duro para llegar a este momento, y todos nos sentimos orgullosos de llegar aqui. Mi tiempo en Hogwarts ha sido y sera siempre uno de los mejores que siempre recordare. Aqui encontre mis amigos-Mark miro a varios Gryffindors que le sonrieron abiertamente-me uni con mi familia-sus primos, su hermana, sus tios y sus padres sonrieron con lagrimas en los ojos-encontre el amor-Tonks lo miro con una gran sonrisa mientras le regalaba un guiño-y me desarrolle como persona. Hace 7 años me preguntaba "lo lograre? Podre con todo lo que me mande Hogwarts?" hoy por hoy se que muchos de nosotros pensabamos igual. Pero lo logramos! Hoy ya no somos los pequeños que entraron por las puertas de una escuela que nos recibio con los brazos abiertos! Hoy somos adultos jovenes listos para mostrarle al mundo de lo que estamos echos y lo que Hogwarts nos ha preparado para hacer!-todos se levantaron de sus sillas mientras aplaudian-¡Hoy dejamos Hogwarts, pero nos vamos a sacar su nombre en alto! ¡Vamos a mostrar lo que tenemos! ¡Vamos a mostrarle al mundo que los pequeños que fuimos han crecido! ¡Y somos brujas y magos excepcionales! ¡Felicidades clase 2001 lo logramos!- todos se levantaron de sus sillas mientras se abrazaban y aplaudian histericamente. De 4 partes diferentes del gran comedor salieron a volar cohetes de fuegos artificiales, que se unieron en la mitad del salon para formar las palabras "felicidades clase 2001" con los colores de todas las casas. Un leon, una serpeinte, un tejon y una aguila aparecieron en lugar de las palabras. Y se fueron andando hasta desaparecer por las puertas del gran comedor mientras todos gritaban histericos. Harry, Anthony, Fred y George sonrieron felices de que sus fuegos artificiales habian salido bien.

Los diplomas fueron entregados a todos los graduados. Y cuando llego el turno de Mark y Tonks, que fueron dejados al final por ser los perfectos principales (Head boy & Girl), ambos recibieron sus diplomas, mas fuegos artificiales volaron por sus cabezas, decian "Te casarias conmigo?" de varios colores antes de desaparecer en pequeños leones y tejones que bajaban jugando.

Mark se arrodillo y saco un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante encima, mientras todas las mujeres en el comedor decian Awww y los hombres chiflaban, a Tonks se le humedecian los ojos. Mark se quito la gorra de Gryffindor y la dejo bajo la mano que sostenia la caja, mientras Tonks liberaba lagrimas.

-¿Te casarias conmigo?-pregunto con nerviosismo.

-¡Si y mil veces si!-grito Tonks mientras levantaba a Mark del cuello de la camisa y le plantaba un beso de campeonato. Todos los graduados tiraron sus gorros al techo mientras Mark y Tonks arrojaban los suyos en medio de su beso.

-¡Van a succionarle la cara!-grito Anthony corriendo hacia Mark con la silla de Harry-¡Corre Mark! ¡Corre!-Harry halo a Mark mientras Anthony halaba a Tonks, haciendo reir a todo el mundo-¡Suelta demonio!-

-¿Seran asi en la boda?-susurro Tonks con gracia

-suelta tonto-dijo Jessica golpeando a Anthony en la cabeza con su bolso

-¡Suelta!-ordeno Hermione intentando arrastrar la silla en la que iba Harry-¡Harry James Potter!-

-¡Ya suelto!-dijo Harry soltando la toga de Mark como si lo quemara

-espero que si, no seria divertido si no lo hicieran-respondio Mark sonriendo por igual.

-ya dejenlos en paz-ordeno Lily gruñendo enojada-ahora vamonos, ya su fiesta de graduacion esta lista y si llegamos tarde se llena-

-¿Nos vamos ya?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad mientras Harry asentia con la cabeza.

-gracias por los fuegos artificiales-susurro Mark pasandole un billete a Harry.

-un placer igual que siempre Mark-respondio Harry sonriendo mientras se guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo-¡Que!-pregunto levantando las manos pidiendo paz a Hermione que lo miraba negando con la cabeza.

-vamonos ya-pidio James agarrando las manillas detras de la silla de Harry y empujandolo fuera-ya deja el teatro, el doctor te dijo que esta mañana ya estarias bien-

-funciono en la corte-respondio Harry sonriendo inocentemente mientras se levantaba del suelo-ahora Alex debe estar que nos roba los pases asi que vamos-

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Tonks mientras todos agarraban un pedazo de cuerda que traia James una vez que uno de los elfos de Hogwarts, que los saco fuera de las guardas del castillo.

-ya veras-respondio James luego de activar el traslador con la varita. Aparecieron en medio de un parqueadero lleno de carros del año.

-perdone señor-dijo un chico con un acento Americano que iba corriendo detras de otro mas con una toalla azul colgada de su hombro-¡Trae aca Matt!-

-pense que nunca llegarian-dijo Alex bajando de la camioneta negra estacionada detras de ellos.

-no puede ser! Estamos en...-

Bueno chicos este es el final de esta historia! Pero no teman! Ahora empezara la segunda entrega que se llamara "Una Historia Diferente, Y La Heredera de Voldemort" ahora se que no es el tipico titulo de "La Camara de los Secretos" PERO eso no significa que nuestro amado basilisco no aparecera, todo lo contrario. Quieren saber que pasara...hehehe entonces sigan la siguiente historia. Nos veremos en una semana! A esta misma hora (espero) en este mismo canal. Gracias a los que siguieron la historia y espero verlos a todos en la siguiente entrega.

Ahora les explicare unas cositas antes de despedirme

1. El dolor de Harry causo que el pedazo del alma de Voldemort lo atacara, ya que es un arrogante decidio que si alguien tenia que sufrir no iba a ser su alma, expulsandose.

2. En mi version no hay abogados, el juez hace las preguntas y todo lo demas que hay que hacerse.

3. Ahora se que las fechas dicen 2001, ajuste un poco el tiempo asi que aqui les dejo al final de esta nota como se organiza.

4. Tonks y Charlie entraron en el mismo año, en esta version nuestro querido Charlie es un prodigio asi que se graduo un año antes, iba a eliminar su personaje pero tengo planes para el.

5. Tonks nunca llego a ser perfecta por "falta de ciertas capacidades" con el señor Mark responsable Lupin a su lado llego a ser Head Girl.

-oOoOo-

Linea Temporal

James/Lily

1980 se graduan de Hogwarts

1982 Alex Potter nace

1988 Elizabeth Potter nace , Alex Potter tiene 6

1991 Harry Potter nace, Elizabeth Potter tiene 3, Alex Potter tiene 9

2001 Harry Potter tiene 11, Elizabeth Potter 13, Alex Potter 19 su primer año trabajando oficialmente en el cuerpo de los aurores

Remus/Samantha

1980 se graduan

1983 Mark Lupin nace

1985 Sophie Lupin nace, Mark tiene 2

1994 Mark tiene 11, Sophie 9

2001 Mark tiene 17 y se gradua con los honores mas altos que ofrece Hogwarts junto con Nymphadora Tonks como Head Boy, Sophie tiene 15

Sirius/Mia

1980 se graduan

1984 Jessica & Anthony nacen

1994 Jessica & Anthony cumplen 11

2001 Jessica & Anthony tienen 16


End file.
